Percy Jackson and the Horror Within
by Procrastinating4237
Summary: Percy is having a great 13th birthday until the old-man knocks on his door. Now, Percy's life is a double mistake because gods aren't supposed to have wizard children. Zeus is furious and banishes him from the country, leaving Percy with no choice but to attend Hogwarts. But, maybe a magic school is his chance to finally have a safe, monster-free, normal school year.
1. The Girl Who Lived

**This story takes place after _The Lightning Thief_ and during _The Chamber of Secrets _****moving the Harry Potter timeline forward 14 years just because it's convenient and any complex time travel or portals would not work with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Done for fun.**

Chapter 1 – The Girl Who Lived

Albus Dumbledore sat among the whirling and ticking instruments in his office. He stared at two very brief yet concerning letters on his desk, deep in thought. The first of the perplexing letters read:

_June 21 _

_Albus,_

_I have found information regarding the child I sought. We should meet soon._

_L. W. Taylor_

After the first letter, Dumbledore had replied, but he had never received a response. When he inquired, he was informed that Lawrence had traveled back to the States, so Dumbledore had patiently waited for further news. After a week, he received a second letter:

_June 28_

_Albus,_

_We need to meet. Your office tomorrow at 9:00 pm._

_L. W. Taylor_

Hopefully, Lawrence would explain more once he arrived. A knock on the door interrupted his musings. "Come in," Dumbledore called. An older wizard entered though not nearly as old as Dumbledore himself. His once brown hair was streaked with gray now, but bright intelligence still shown in his brown eyes even if his face was more wrinkled than the last time Dumbledore had seen the wizard. Currently, he looked rather haggard.

"Please have a seat," Dumbledore referred to the chair in front of the desk. "May I offer you a cockroach cluster?"

The other wizard sank into the seat but refused the candy with a shake of his head and a small smile at Dumbledore's famous love of unconventional sweets.

"It is good to see you, Lawrence," Dumbledore said. "I trust you have been well."

Lawrence shrugged, "For the most part, but this month has been . . . busy."

"I assume this has to do with finding the child?"

"Yes, after all these years, I had assumed it would be impossible, but I am positive that I have found her."

"So it was a girl?" Dumbledore muttered softly,

The other wizard nodded, "Yes, as you know 33 years ago, Elizabeth Smith mysteriously disappeared only for us to find her body in a muggle hospital in Worcester a year later. The muggle reports stated she was found lying on the road by emergency responders to a large fire. She was badly injured and going into labor. The muggles rushed her to a hospital and according to the records both Smith and the baby boy died. That was how the Ministry left it. However, due to the unusual circumstances, you asked me to investigate further, unofficially. Initially, the nurses refused to contradict the report, but eventually one of them admitted that upon birth the baby was switched. Smith's dying wish was for her child to be given to the couple next to her that had just lost their newborn.

"I attempted to locate the couple, but they were American and returned to the States shortly after their baby was born. I did my best to continue the search. Unfortunately, my resources are limited across the pond, and Jackson is an extremely common surname."

"I believe that is how we left things all those years ago," Dumbledore reflected. "We believed the child to be safely hidden somewhere in a muggle community in the States. A place where even Lord Voldemort would not be able to find her."

"I kept an eye out as you suggested," Lawrence continued, "for any unusual, possibly magical activity coming from a muggle Jackson family, but for the past 30 years my sources had found nothing until one of them sent me these newspaper clippings two weeks ago." The younger wizard handed Dumbledore two clippings from a muggle newspaper.

The first one, dated June 9th and titled "Boy and Mother Still Missing After Freak Car Accident," described how a Sally Jackson and her son Percy had seemingly vanished in the Long Island countryside after a rather strange automobile accident. Dumbledore also noted that the stepfather, a Gabriel Ugliano, claimed that the boy was a troubled child and had been kicked out of several schools. Trouble in muggle schools was often a sign of accidental magic in young children. The second newspaper article, "Twelve-Year Old Suspect for Kidnaping, Assault, and Arson," was printed on June 13th. Apparently, Percy Jackson had been sighted in the New Jersey countryside after accosting older women and blowing up a bus. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise, "This clearly is not a simple case of accidental magic. For an untrained child to cause this much damage, he would either have to be unstable or in serious danger."

"I agree," Lawrence stated. "I immediately went to the States to investigate. At this point both Percy, full name Perseus, and Sally were missing though Perseus kept popping up in strange situations all across the country, including an explosion at a national monument." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at that. Even the Marauders would never have dared to do something so public.

"Looking through the muggle records, I discovered that Sally Jackson's parents had to be the muggles Smith had given her daughter to. Her adopted parents Jim and Estelle Jackson died in a plane crash when she was young, and she was raised by an uncle who later died from a muggle disease. At 18, she had a son named Perseus Jackson with an unknown father. Three years later she married Gabriel Ugliano." He frowned, "A most unpleasant muggle. I went to the Magical Congress, but there was no record of either Sally or Perseus in their magical user registry. I tracked down a few of Sally's childhood friends, but none of them mentioned anything that could possibly be signs of accidental magic which makes me believe that Sally is a squib. The son though is anything but. There seems to be incidents of accidental magic at all six muggle schools he has attended. Despite this obvious evidence of magical ability, Perseus seems to have escaped the notice of the Magical Congress."

Dumbledore sighed, "Strange, but not completely unheard of in the States. Their record keeping is not as organized as our own, so unfortunately magical children in muggle families have slipped through the cracks. It is surprising though that the Magical Congress did not investigate after these events made the muggle newspapers."

Lawrence sighed, "I am not sure that they did not interfere, Albus. After a week of investigating, I returned to England. I tried to find the boy before I left, but there was no trace of him or his mother. I sent you that letter upon my arrival. I intended to explain what I had discovered, but the next day, I received this. I had subscribed to several US newspapers to keep abreast of the situation." Lawarence gave the headmaster a third newspaper clipping:

**Innocent Percy Jackson Battles Crazed Kidnapper in Los Angeles - June 21st**

Apparently, Percy Jackson and two other children had been kidnapped by a mysterious man who had dragged them across the country. Percy had caused trouble on the bus in a desperate attempt to escape, and the man had even tried to destroy a national monument with the explosion that people had previous attributed to the boy. Finally, in Los Angeles Percy obtained a muggle weapon and fought his captor causing the destruction of many law enforcement automobiles. The captor escaped, but Percy and his friends were safely returned to their families. "I am uncertain which of these stories are more outlandish," Dumbledore mused.

Lawrence shrugged, "I assumed it was a less than stellar cover up by the Magical Congress, so I immediately returned to the States."

Dumbledore interrupted here, "You did not think it important to inform me first?"

Lawrence looked down in embarrassment for a moment but then met the headmaster's gaze, "Forgive me Albus, but I wanted to get all the facts first and not bother you with half completed investigations." Dumbledore nodded in understanding, once a Ravenclaw always a Ravenclaw. The wizard continued his tale, "I went straight to the Magical Congress, but no one seemed to have any idea about the boy or the recent news articles, not even their version of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. It was like everyone including the squib who originally sent me the news clippings had been Confunded. I know it was risky, but I visited the Jackson-Ugliano residence posing as an Interpol officer hunting down the kidnapper. Sally was there, but Perseus is apparently at some summer camp until the end of July. When I questioned her though, she just told me exactly what the latest news article had reported. As for her own disappearance, she claimed she had been searching for her son that whole month and avoiding her husband. I do not believe she was lying, but I also think that she knows more than she said. I did not want to press her and raise her suspicions, so I returned to England again to share my discoveries with you."

"Hmm, most interesting indeed," Dumbledore stated. "You did not try to find the boy?"

"I considered it, but I figured it might be best to wait until he came home either to let him settle down after a traumatic experience or catch him off guard a month after whatever he did."

"And how would you describe the boy's relationship with his family?" asked Dumbledore.

Lawrence shrugged, "His mother loves him very much, and I believe she would do anything for him. She also seemed proud of him for fighting off this kidnapper. The stepfather, on the other hand, is a nasty piece of work. Probably, the worst muggle I've ever interacted with, and he hates the boy. There's something else though, Albus. Sally seemed almost a little afraid of her husband. She would wince at odd times. I think . . . I think he might be abusive."

Dumbledore frowned, and for a moment his eyes momentarily lost their normal twinkle. Instead, they gleamed with fury. "Very well, I'll send someone to watch over Sally to make sure she remains safe. Once the boy returns, I will visit them, myself." The anger in Dumbledore's eyes faded as the old wizard smiled, "I cannot thank you enough for your devotion to this project Lawrence."

The other wizard chuckled, "Of course, Albus, though when I accepted the assignment, I did not think it would take over thirty years to complete." The laughter quickly died though as Lawrence looked at the headmaster. "Albus, do you really believe Sally Jackson is the daughter of You-Know-Who?"

"All of the evidence suggests that she is," Dumbledore stated wearily. "We later discovered that the house that was burnt down was a Death Eater base. I suppose there is a chance that her father is one of Voldemort's supporters, but frankly, there was no other reason for Voldemort to abduct Elizabeth. Back then, he had not come out in the open yet. If it was a political move, Voldemort would have picked a far more wealthy and influential family than the Smiths. No, I believe he took Elizabeth for something else. Voldemort had a twisted obsession with the Hogwarts founders and immortality. I believe he discovered that the Smiths were allegedly descendants of Helga Hufflepuff, and for whatever reason, probably one he later considered as a moment of weakness, Voldemort attempted to become immortalized through an offspring descendant from the Hogwarts founders. I am sure Hufflepuff was not his first choice, but there are very few families with as strong of a claim to a founder's lineage. It is terrible to consider what poor Elizabeth must have endured while she was captured."

Lawrence also grimaced at the thought, "How do you suppose she managed to escape? I remember from my days as a student that while gifted, Elizabeth did not have nearly the power to overthrow You-Know-Who?"

A small smile appeared on the headmaster's face, "If I remember correctly, Voldemort was out of the country then. While I am certain Elizabeth was well guarded by Death Eaters, I believe she made a desperate attempt when she knew the baby was coming. A mother's love for her child is a very special and powerful magic of its own. Something Voldemort seemed to underestimate. Nevertheless, during her escape, I believe Elizabeth exhausted her own magic and unconsciously tapped into the magic of her unborn child. This seems likely to have permanently damaged her child's ability to perform magic which is why Sally Jackson appears to be a squib though she clearly was able to pass the magic onto her son."

Lawrence hesitated for a second and looked down at his hands before returning his gaze to the older wizard "What will become of Sally and her son, Albus? I know it's likely that whatever happened between June 9th and 21st is because someone, either a former ally or enemy of You-Know-Who, discovered them. Plus, someone else, someone very powerful must have covered it up."

For once Dumbledore looked his age. "Yes, that is the most likely explanation for these strange events. The whole scenario is too bizarre to not include magic. However, in my experience the media is never completely accurate, so I suppose there is a chance that what truly occurred is not as outlandish as it currently seems."

"Will you bring the boy to Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore sighed, "If I am able to, I think it would be best. As a young wizard, Perseus has every right to a magical education no matter who his grandfather was. Additionally, I would be able to offer him protection which he clearly needs and keep an eye on him as he becomes a man."

"You mean make sure he doesn't follow in his grandfather's footsteps."

"I first met Voldemort when he was younger than Perseus," Dumbledore admitted. "The signs were there, but I chose to ignore them and convinced myself that they were not important. I will not make the same mistake again. That is why I will meet the boy before I offer him a place in this school."

"For what it's worth," Lawrence added, "based on meeting his mother and interviewing the neighbors, Perseus seems like a good boy whom bad things seem to happen to. He helps his elderly neighbor carry her groceries up the stairs whenever he is home and is apparently the best dog walker in the neighborhood. Somehow, I have a hard time imagining a young You-Know-Who doing that."

Dumbledore smiled, "No, I do not believe Lord Voldemort ever did any of that. Even as a young boy, he inspired fear in those around him, but Perseus will have a fair chance. After all, I believe the monsters of this world are not born, rather they are made."

"I know you will give him a fair chance, Albus," Lawrence muttered, "It's the rest of our community that I'm worried about."

"I agree which is why I think it best if Perseus's heritage remains a secret. It is also necessary for us to flush out who else knew about Voldemort's descendants and what exactly his intentions were. I trust I have your cooperation in this."

The younger wizard considered for a moment and then nodded, "Of course, Albus if you think it's best, I will not tell anyone."

"If Perseus does attend Hogwarts, I will inform the Heads of House, but everyone else must be kept in the dark, at least for now."

"Even the boy and his mother?" Lawrence asked in surprise.

Albus nodded, "Yes, until the boy is ready. A child should not be burdened by the sins of his forefathers."

For a moment the two wizards sat in silence contemplating everything they had discussed that night. Then, Lawrence managed a small smile and said, "You know what bothers me most about this whole investigation? Not knowing who the boy's father is. No one seems to know, and when I asked Sally, she only told me that the father was lost at sea. I wanted to ask more, but the poor woman was on the verge of tears. It just seemed wrong to pry after whatever she had gone through the past month. I can't help but think that the father could be one of us. For Merlin's sake, Albus, the boy's named Perseus, and you know what those old pure-blood families are like when it comes to names."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, that is definitely a possibility and also a complication. If the father was indeed a wizard, it offers an alternative explanation for the strange events of this June, particularly knowing the politics of pure-blood families. It is possible that this whole thing is related to this mysterious father, and it may have absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort."

"Well, I hope it has to do with the father then," Lawrence stated. "No matter what craziness the man could have done to cause whatever happened this month, it can't be worse than anything having to do with You-Know-Who."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, though his thoughts had already returned to a far more troubling matter. Voldemort had an heir with magic, and the boy appeared to be quite powerful.

**Yes, this is another Percy is the grandson of Voldermort story, but with a bit of a twist. It is inspired by two of my favorite Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossovers, pheonixroses' "Slytherin's Heir" and The rational kiwi's "Unexpected Relations: Convergence." These were some of the first fanfics I ever read, but unfortunately, they haven't been updated in years. **

**Warning updates will be slow since most of my free time will go to my firstborn, "The Father," a Percy Jackson/Star Wars crossover.**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

Chapter 2 – Unexpected Visitors

Percy jumped at the flash of lightning followed by the loud clap of thunder. The promising start of a sunny day was dashed when storm clouds suddenly formed over the city, and New York had the worst storm in months. That was the problem about knowing that the Greek gods existed. What most would assume was a freak weather accident, Percy now knew was probably an argument on Olympus. He could not shake the feeling that this one was about him, but how could it be? He had returned Zeus' master bolt on the summer solstice, prevented a war between the gods, and even got an official pardon from the king of the gods for his existence. This had to be about something else, so he tried to ignore it and returned to painting his new room.

It was his 13th birthday, and for the first time in his life, he was getting to paint his own room. Gabe had never let him in the past saying it was a waste of money since he spent most of the year at a dorm room in a boarding school. Now, it was just him and his mom in the new apartment for the whole school year. Earlier that day, his mom had taken him to the hardware store to buy the paint as part of his birthday present. He picked out a shade of blue that his mom said would go nice with the dark wooden desk and dresser she had already bought for him. No more broken and stinky, Smelly Gabe furniture for him.

He dipped his roller in some more paint and started on the last wall. One of his favorite Led Zeppelin songs was playing on the radio, and the whole apartment smelled like a bakery despite the paint fumes because of the birthday cake and cookies his mom was making. She had been helping him but had to run into the kitchen when one of the timers went off. All in all, it was one of the best birthday's Percy could remember despite the strange weather.

"Percy can you get the door," his mom called over his music from the kitchen.

"Sure," he yelled back as he put down his roller and turned down the music. It was strange though because as far as he knew they weren't expecting anyone. Part of him foolishly hoped that it was his father, but he knew better than that. Gods were far too busy to remember their kids' birthdays.

Percy stood on his tip toes and peered through the peephole to find a very strange man in front of their door. The first thing Percy noticed was that the man was ancient judging by the silver hair and beard that hung past his waist. The second thing he noticed was the old-fashioned, purple suit. But, this was New York, so he figured it wasn't too alarming. Percy didn't see any weapons, and the man didn't seem threatening. He tried to peer through the Mist as Chiron had been teaching him, but he still just saw a super old guy in a funny looking suit. Just in case though, he gripped his lethal ballpoint pen in his pocket. With just a flip of the cap, it would turn into his Celestial Bronze sword, Riptide. He had been fooled by monsters before and wanted to be ready if this old man was actually some ancient Greek menace that wanted to kill him.

He opened the door a little but blocked the way into the apartment. If this was a Greek monster, he would not be getting anywhere near his mom. "Uhh. . ." Percy stuttered as he took in the full undistorted sight of the old man. Besides the purple suit, the man also wore high-heeled, buckled boots, and glasses that looked like half-circles on a crooked nose. But, it was his eyes that startled Percy the most. Even though they were bright blue, they reminded him of the wise old eyes of his trainer Chiron. The kind of eyes that had seen everything and could see right to your very core with just one look. "Can I help you with something?" He managed to say. He tried not to squirm under those x-ray eyes because the man seemed to be studying him very closely.

"Yes, I believe you can," the man said in an English accent with a smile that made his eyes twinkle. "I am Professor Dumbledore –"

"Percy's who's there?" his mom said as she rushed from the kitchen to stand beside him.

He opened the door more, so that his mom could see the strange man too, "A professor." His mom carefully looked at the man, but when she didn't shout or anything, he assumed that she hadn't seen anything strange either, well, stranger than the man's clothing choice.

"Ms. Jackson, I presume?" the old man said. His mom nodded as she stepped toward Percy. "As I was telling your son, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, a headmaster at a prestigious school in Great Britain. I was hoping I could discuss some rather important matters with you and young Perseus."

Percy's mom gave him a concerned look, but he just shrugged. He had no idea what this was about either. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore, please come in," she said as she stepped aside to let him enter the living room leaving Percy to close the door. "May I get you something to drink? I just put the cookies in the oven, so they will be done soon."

"Why thank you, my dear. Do you by chance have a coca-cola?" The strange man sounded out the soda, like it was foreign to him. "I have been told it is what to drink in the States."

His mom smiled, "Yes we do. I'll be right back. Please make yourself comfortable." Percy was about to follow his mom into the kitchen, but she gave him a look that clearly meant stay with the guest. Percy thought Dumbledore would take a seat, but instead he was examining the pictures on the walls. Most of them were of Percy and his mom over the years on the few occasions when they had managed to escape Gabe and do something fun. The last one though was of Annabeth, Grover, and him right before the end of the camp session, before Luke had tried to kill him. Percy reflexively rubbed the scar on his hand from the pit-scorpion.

"You have a very nice apartment, Perseus" Dumbledore commented his attention no longer on the pictures, and Percy once again felt like he was being x-rayed, "Very homey."

"It's a lot better than the last one," Percy agreed, "and I prefer Percy."

His mom came back then carrying a tray with three glasses filled with ice, a pitcher of water, and a can of coke that she set on the coffee table. Dumbledore settled in the armchair, so Percy sat next to his mom on the couch. Percy looked longingly at the can of delicious, surgery, caffeinated beverage until his mom quietly muttered, "You can have one after."

"Hmm, this is most peculiar. The feeling of the bubbles on your tongue. . ." Dumbledore mused after taking a sip of his coke.

"Have you never had a soda before?" Percy asked shocked. His mom gave him a slight elbow letting him know that his question was rude.

"No, my dear boy, I have not had the pleasure until now," Dumbledore responded with another one of those smiles that made his eyes sparkle behind the glasses. "Unfortunately, I did not cross an ocean to discuss what beverages I drink. I am afraid I have some very serious matters to discuss regarding your family Ms. Jackson."

"Oh, please just call me Sally," she automatically responded though she looked confused at the mention of her family since as far as Percy knew his mom's family had died before he was born.

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. Were you aware, Sally, that you were born in Worcester in the United Kingdom?"

His mom nodded, "Yes, my father was a history professor, and he took a sabbatical there the year I was born."

Percy looked at his mom in surprise, "I never knew that."

His mom gently ran her fingers through his hair, "Sorry, honey I guess I never thought to mention it before since my parents moved back to the US before I was even a month old." Satisfied by the explanation at least for the moment, Percy and his mom looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"I apologize because there is no easy way to say this, but on the night you were born, Estelle Jackson gave birth to a stillborn son. In the bed next to your parents, a woman named Elizabeth Smith passed away after a very challenging pregnancy. Elizabeth's dying wish was for the Jackson's to take her newborn daughter and raise her as their own child."

Percy's mom stared at Dumbledore in shock. "That's not. . . I mean I can't be adopted?" Percy found his mom's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze trying to comfort her in any way he could. After all he knew firsthand how it felt to have someone drop a sudden revelation about your parents.

"Yes," Dumbledore said in a gentle tone, "But, based on what the hospital staff said, I believe instead of dealing with the adoption paperwork they just put the Jacksons' names on your birth certificate."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Percy asked for his mom because she still seemed speechless.

Dumbledore nodded, "To be certain, I spoke with a few of the surviving nurses, just a few weeks ago. They still remember it because the Jacksons were so grateful, and the hospital staff were happy that Elizabeth left this world knowing that her daughter would be looked after."

"Are you a relative of this Elizabeth?" his mom finally managed to ask.

"No," Dumbledore said with a sad smile, "I was her teacher."

"Who . . . who was my father then?"

"I am afraid I can only guess," Dumbledore replied. "Unfortunately, Elizabeth vanished about a year before you were born and was not found until she had gone into labor on a neighborhood street in Worcester."

Just then the oven timer went off, and his mom jumped off the couch, "The cookies!"

As she ran into the kitchen, Percy called out, "Mom, are you okay?"

She managed a weak smile, "I'll be fine Percy. I just need a moment."

Just then there was a particularly bright flash of lightning right outside the window, startling Percy. "Rather, terrible weather today," Dumbledore stated calmly as if he hadn't just changed his mom's world.

Percy glanced up at the ceiling as if he could see the stormy sky above, hoping his uncle wasn't trying to kill him for some reason. "Yeah, hopefully it stops soon."

"I know we just met, but I was hoping you would indulge an old man's curiosity?" Dumbledore asked tentatively. Percy looked at him suspiciously but nodded anyways figuring he could at least hear the question first. "Why do you prefer to be addressed as Percy? After all Perseus was a great hero in the ancient myths, surely he is a worthy namesake."

Percy stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore once again wondering if the old man was connected to the Greek world and was teasing him. But Dumbledore just smiled politely at him waiting for an answer. Percy forced himself to relax and shrugged, "It's not that I don't like my name because Perseus seems like he was a pretty cool guy, and his story has a happy ending."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "One of the few in Greek mythology I believe."

"But, it is a bit of a mouthful to use all the time, and it sounds, I don't know . . ." Percy tried to find the right words, "I guess kind of stuck-up." For some reason, Dumbledore smiled at his answer.

Dumbledore scanned the apartment once more, like he was looking for something. "Forgive me, but I was under the impression that you lived with a step-father, a Mr. Ugliano. Is he here?"

"He's gone," Percy responded trying to sound casual.

"Gone?"

Percy shrugged, "Mom, wrote a letter to me when I was at camp saying he was gone. She told the police and everything, but they haven't been able to find him."

"I see." Percy had a feeling that Dumbledore did see more than the mortal police ever would. "You don't seem very concerned," Dumbledore observed. To Percy's surprise the old man didn't seem like he was judging, just curious.

But that still didn't help his temper, "Why should I be? He wasn't a nice man. He was a terrible step-father and a big, stinking bully. The only time he was ever concerned about me was if he could get money off of me. Plus, he. . . . he used to hurt my mom. I'm not sure what he did to her when she came back this summer, and I don't want to imagine what he might have done if he wasn't gone." Anger pulsed through Percy at the danger his mom might have been in while he was at camp.

Thankfully, before Dumbledore could pry anymore, his mom returned with a plate laden with blue chocolate chip cookies. She gave him a concerned look clearly sensing that he was angry at something, but he managed to shake off the anger and smiled as he snagged a cookie.

Dumbledore picked up a cookie as well and carefully examined it, "Blue?" he asked, amused.

"It's an inside joke for Percy and me," his mom explained.

"Ah, very well then." Dumbledore took a cautious bite, before declaring, "Truly delicious! Thank you my dear."

"I'm glad you like them," his mom replied with a smile, but it still looked a little forced. "Let's say I do believe your story Professor Dumbledore. Why are you here telling me this? Why now, and why you?"

"Ah very excellent questions. I shall do my best to answer them. Firstly, you should know that Elizabeth Smith was a witch."

"Excuse me?" his mom exclaimed.

"As in a woman born with the ability to perform magic," Dumbledore clarified. "And, I am a wizard. Magical society has remained hidden from the non-magical world for the past three centuries." Percy looked at his mom hoping she would laugh and shout, "_Happy Birthday,_ _Pranked You!_" But, she looked just as stunned as he did, and she had known about the Greek world long before he had.

"Perhaps a demonstration is needed," Dumbledore suggested. He pulled out a stick a bit over a foot long from his suit jacket, and scanned the room looking for something. Was that an actual magic wand? "Well, I guess this will have to do." With a flourish, he pointed the stick at a tan couch pillow next to Percy.

Suddenly, instead of the pillow there was a fluffy something rubbing against Percy's arm. He reflexively jumped off the couch whirled around and pulled out his pen. "Percy," his mom laughed though he wasn't sure if it was from his reaction or her shock, "it's just a cat." She picked up the fluffy tan cat and placed it in her lap where the cat purred loudly as his mom pet it.

"Oh," Percy mumbled feeling embarrassed, "I totally knew that.

"Truly, incredible," his mom murmured as she inspected the cat more closely. Percy returned Riptide to his pocket and sat back down. He extended his hand to the cat who sniffed it before rubbing his head on it.

"Yes, magic is," Dumbledore agreed. "Though I am afraid as wizards, we sometimes forget that and take magic for granted. It is also often inherited from parent to child though a child with magic can be born from parents without magic."

His mom looked up from the cat and asked, "Does that mean. . . ?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "No, unfortunately, I do not think you have the ability to use magic anymore. You would have shown signs when you were younger. This can happen occasionally where magical parents have a non-magical child, or squib is the official term."

Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust, "That doesn't sound like a very nice name."

"No, I suppose it is not," Dumbledore agreed. "Many wizards narrow-mindedly consider squibs to be an embarrassment." His mom looked back down and started petting the cat again, but Percy sensed her disappointment and tried to give her a one-armed side hug. "Although it is possible that your case may be a little different Sally. Due to the complications during the pregnancy, I believe Elizabeth had to use every ounce of magic in her body including yours to stay alive long enough to give birth to you. Most likely this permanently damaged your magical core so to speak. However, I do believe that Percy did inherit the magical ability."

"Me?" Percy asked shocked, "I don't have magic."

"Yes, you do," Dumbledore stated with a smile. "How else can you explain all the odd things you have done?" Percy had an answer, but he couldn't give it to Dumbledore. The old-man took his silence as acceptance and continued. "I am not sure how you escaped the notice of the Magical Congress, but you are a wizard. Perhaps, you slipped through the cracks in the system. Or, the Congress might have assumed that we knew about you because the Smiths are a very old British wizarding family, and because of that, I am here to consider you for a position in my school."

"You want me to go to your school?" Percy asked. That was probably the first time a teacher had ever said that. He wondered if Dumbledore knew his track record with schools.

"Yes, I think I do," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "And yes, I have received your past records from your previous schools."

"You have! Wait, can you read my mind?"

"I do not have to my dear boy. If I had such an impressive record, I would be thinking the same thing. However, I do have a few questions that need to be clarified first if you would be so kind. What happened between June 9th and 21st?"

"You heard about that all the way in the UK?" Percy asked feeling a little mortified.

"Yes, that is actually how I found you. After Sally was born, I told a friend to keep an eye out for magical activity from a muggle, that is what we call non-magical people, family named Jackson. Although, I will admit that I did not expect it to be so public."

"That wasn't. . ." Percy trailed off, not sure how to explain what happened in June to a wizard. He looked desperately at his mother hoping she could explain it. He had a feeling that this Dumbledore guy could tell if they lied. Or, maybe they could just tell Dumbledore no and forget all about magic and go back to their lives. The hard glint in his mom's eyes suggested that she would do just that, but then lightning struck extremely close, and the lights actually flickered. Both he and his mom jumped. Maybe, Zeus didn't like that idea.

His mom took a second to think before cautiously saying, "What happened during those weeks had to do with Percy's father." She glanced at the ceiling as if to make sure it hadn't cracked open yet.

"Who is his father, if you do not mind me asking?"

His mom shook her head, "I don't think I can say. You see he's a very important man from a powerful family. If word got out, well it wouldn't be good for anyone. For that reason, he tried to hide Percy from his family. Unfortunately, Percy's uncles found out about him, and they weren't too happy. They sent their people after him in June. We got separated and Percy did everything he could to stay away from the people after him while he tried to find me." It might have been Percy's imagination, but he swore the storm outside had died down. He looked towards the window and even saw a little bit of sun peaking through the clouds. His mom noticed it too, and she relaxed next to him. "I'm sorry, but I think that's all I can tell you without making anything worse."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well that makes a bit more sense than what was printed in the newspapers. Are you absolutely sure it was the family of Percy's father and not someone else?"

"Yes," Percy figured he shouldn't make his mom do all the talking. "Even though I didn't know about them until they were trying to get me, they definitely share a family resemblance. Besides, who else could it have been?"

"I just wanted to be sure because I take the safety of my students very seriously, and as far as I know, it is unusual for muggle family members to attack each other on such a scale in this day and age," Dumbledore responded. "But perhaps it is not a muggle family. Could Percy's father be a wizard like me? Is his family from the States?"

His mom shrugged, "I believe his family immigrated here. As for wizards, we didn't know that they existed exactly until today, but now, I'm beginning to think that Percy's father and his family must be connected to magic somehow. It definitely explains a few things. I've always known that Percy's father was special and could do things that most people considered impossible." She glanced to the window, and the sun shined even brighter.

"That does explain your rather calm reactions to finding out about wizards and magic. I take it that this is not the first time either of you have seen magic." Neither he or his mom denied it though Percy wondered if there was a difference between godly powers and magic. "I must admit that I am rather curious about who Percy's father is, but based on everything you have told me, it sounds like pure-blood wizard politics. That will have to be enough to satisfy my curiosity for now because I have no desire to involve myself in foreign pure-blood family struggles. The ones in Britain are exhausting enough. Unless the safety of a child is in question?" he glanced at Percy then. Percy just shook his head to let Dumbledore know that he wasn't in danger at least at the moment, so Dumbledore continued. "I hope you both forgive me for prying but given the circumstances I wanted to know your character and situation before offering Percy a place at my school, Hogwarts."

"Your school is named Hogwarts?" Percy asked with a laugh. He probably would have laughed a lot more if his mom hadn't elbowed him again.

"Yes," Dumbledore said with pride though the twinkle in his eyes suggested that he was not offended by Percy's laughter. "Hogwarts is one of the finest and oldest institutions for magical education in the world. I might even say the finest, but I may be a little biased." He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a thick envelope. "This is yours, Percy."

Percy accepted the letter. The address was written in green ink, and the scrawling handwriting did not help his dyslexia any. Did that address really say 'bedroom on the left?' He opened the letter that had been sealed with old fashioned wax instead of the sticky edge everyone used. He didn't read the whole thing because it was giving him a headache, but he did make out that this Dumbledore guy, must be a very important person to have all those titles after his name. He also got a thrill when he managed to make out the words, _you have been accepted_. After getting kicked out of six schools in six years, if felt good to be accepted and wanted somewhere. Yes, he had that to some extent at Camp Half-Blood, but Camp wasn't a school.

He handed the rest of the letter to his mom and looked at her excitedly. "Can I go, Mom?"

As his mom looked over the letter and the page after it, Dumbledore explained, "Usually, children begin their first year of magical education at eleven, given the circumstances though and that you are 13 today – and may I wish you a very happy birthday."

"Thanks," Percy said wondering how Dumbledore knew it was his birthday.

"I think it would be best if you join the class of second years," Dumbledore continued. "You would only be a few weeks older than our oldest second year student, and with private tutoring and lots of hard work, I believe we can get you caught up some before term starts in a few weeks."

His mom finally looked up with a frown on her face, "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, but you said that your school is in Great Britain?"

As soon as she said those words, all the excitement left Percy. Of course, the school was in Great Britain. Dumbledore had an English accent after all. He could never go that far from his mom for school, especially not when he finally got to stay in the city with her. Plus, he doubted that his uncle would let him fly across the ocean even if it was for school.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied hesitantly. "It's in Scotland."

"I'm sorry Mr. Dumbledore. I'm really honored that you want me to come to your school and all, but I don't think I can go. I don't want to be that far away from my mom," Percy said and gave his mom's hand a squeeze.

His mom let out a relieved sigh and smiled, "I'm glad, honey. Scotland would be quite far." She looked at Dumbledore. "We are grateful that you accepted Percy in your school, but surely there is a closer option. Is there a magic school in the US?"

"Yes, there is," Dumbledore said though he sounded resigned. "Ilvermorny is in Massachusetts. I can inquire about Percy's admittance on your behalf if you would like? I do believe they will accept him and no doubt investigate how he was overlooked to begin with. Now, I suspect that it might have something to do with his father trying to hide him from his uncles."

"Yes," his mom said immediately, "that would be wonderful."

"I will respect your decision of course, and I do understand your preference for a closer school" Dumbledore said, "But, I must ask you to please at least consider Hogwarts as an option. Both are boarding schools, so I am afraid that Percy will only get to see you on holiday even if he stays in the States. I also believe Hogwarts would be better for Percy. Besides being a better educational institution based on all the international review boards mainly due to our smaller student to faculty ratio and providing real-world application of lessons, it might be best for Percy's safety if he was farther away from his father's family. It seems they threatened Percy during this summer, but I assure you that he would be safe from them at Hogwarts no matter how influential they are in the United States' wizarding community."

If Percy could, he would have bet Dumbledore that he was wrong right there. He had a feeling if the gods wanted to kill him, not even Dumbledore or his fancy school could stop them. "Just know, Percy," Dumbledore continued looking at him once more with those all-knowing eyes, "You will always have a place at Hogwarts. It would also be rather sad to see a Smith go to a school that is not Hogwarts. The family has a very long and important history at that school and is likely a descendant of one of the four founders, Helga Hufflepuff."

A sharp elbow from his mom made him bite back the laughter at that name. Once he thought he could control his voice again, he said, "Thanks, but hopefully, I won't have to worry too much about my uncles anymore." He was slightly uncertain because the sky had darkened once again with storm clouds. Then a thought struck him, "Wait, does this mean that mom still has family in England?"

Percy couldn't quite read the look Dumbledore gave his mom and him. Sad? Regretful? "I believe Sally may have a few first cousins and first cousins once removed," Dumbledore stated, "but I must warn you that I am not sure what kind of reception you will receive. The old pure-blood families especially in Europe greatly resemble the old muggle nobility with their rather conservative traditions and view of the world."

"So, you're saying they may not accept me or Percy because Elizabeth had a baby out of marriage?" Sally asked. "Plus, I was born without magic."

"Yes, those are some reasons why you may not receive a warm welcome among the Smiths," Dumbledore admitted. "I just thought it best to warn you now."

Sally nodded, "I appreciate it. And if they really are like that then I don't think I would like them either."

"I am truly, sorry" Dumbledore said, "please do not judge all wizards on that behavior. Like any society, we have our conservatives, fanatics, liberals, and progressives. Most of the wizarding population in the United Kingdom would not care about parents' marital status, and more wizards are becoming acceptant of squibs and muggle-born wizards by the decade."

Suddenly, everything hit Percy. He was a wizard. Apparently, he was part of another hidden world and could learn magic. Surely this had to be some mistake or joke or prank. He's a demigod. He couldn't be a wizard. "But, Mr. Dumbledore, sir, are you sure this isn't some big mistake? I just don't think I'm a wizard."

"I assure you, Percy. This is not a mistake. You are a wizard. Just look at your more creative causes for expulsion. My personal favorite is the firing of a Revolutionary War canon. That must have been some rather impressive magic." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he winked at Percy.

"I really wasn't aiming for the school bus, and no one got hurt," Percy muttered as his face turned red.

Dumbledore nodded, "It is quite alright dear boy. Accidental magic is very common in untrained wizards, even expected. Unfortunately, it has often made life difficult for those young wizards in muggle society. Without proper training, I fear these incidents will only continue, and next time you may not be fortunate enough to avoid injuring others." Although Percy didn't feel like Dumbledore was blaming him, his tone had changed from playful to serious.

"I believe I have given you both much to think about," Dumbledore continued, his voice once more friendly. "I shall inquire into the possibility of Percy's enrollment at Ilvermorny and return in two days." He rose from his chair then padded his pockets before finally slipping his hand into one. "I nearly forgot to give you this, Sally." He pulled out an old photograph with faded color. It showed a young woman about 18, who moved! She would smile and wave at the camera. "Wizarding photos and portraits move," Dumbledore explained at the shocked gasps from both Percy and his mom. "This is Elizabeth Smith two years before she disappeared."

Dumbledore handed the picture to his mom, and Percy looked at it from around her elbow. "You do resemble her a great deal," Dumbledore said softly. Percy had to agree. The woman in the photo looked like she had the same brown hair as his mom, the same chin, and the same kind smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Percy, Sally," Dumbledore said breaking their trance. His mom walked their strange guest to the door and thanked him.

As soon as the door closed, Percy asked, "This has got to be some joke, right? I'm a demigod, not a wizard."

His mom sighed, "I don't know, Percy. You have done some things that can't exactly be explained just by who your father is." Dumbledore did have a point with the canon on the field trip. Percy still had no idea how he had managed that even if he was a demigod. Not to mention how he somehow slammed the door on Smelly Gabe without touching it before he and his mom left for Montauk. It wasn't like he could control the wind or air. That was Zeus' domain. And, the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if he had actually pulled a lever on that catwalk at Marine World or if it had just vanished beneath his class's feet because he had wanted the class bully, Greg Mendus, to take a swim after making fun of a kid with glasses.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Had Dumbledore come back for something? His mother glanced at him before peering through the peephole. She gasped and quickly opened the door revealing a middle-aged man with curly black hair. Percy studied the man. He wore a postal carrier outfit with a mailbag on his shoulders which didn't really go with the pith helmet but looked relatively normal after Mr. Dumbledore's purple outfit. For some reason this man looked familiar.

"I miss one letter, one letter, and now, Olympus is in chaos," the man grumbled as he walked into their apartment, and his mother closed the door. "I mean it's not enough that I monitored all the phone calls, emails, AOL instant messaging, and news outlets doing damage control for the quest, plus all of the American wizards' correspondence. How was I supposed to know someone sent a trans-Atlantic owl when those wizards usually keep such matters within the nation? Honestly, Athena's just as much to blame for making those creatures to begin with."

"Lord Hermes," his mom interrupted the man's rant and bowed her head in respect. "To what do we owe this honor?" Suddenly, Percy realized why the man looked familiar. The elvish features and blue eyes reminded him of Luke and all the other determined campers in Cabin Eleven. This was their dad. His hand went to his pocket and gripped Riptide, wondering if Hermes would try to kill him too.

Finally, Hermes seemed to realize where he was. He glanced at Percy's mom. "Sally Jackson, I can see why Uncle Poseidon likes you so much." That made his mom blush. Then he looked at Percy. The god must have sensed his uncertainty because he sighed, "I'm sorry for what my son did to you. I'm not here to harm you, just deliver a message." He looked around and spotted the cat that had once been a pillow, lounging on top of the chair looking at them. "I see Dumbledore is up to his old tricks again," with a wave of the god's hand the cat became a pillow that quickly fell to the floor.

"Is it about all this wizard stuff?" Percy asked, releasing his dangerous pen.

"Yes, it is about this wizard stuff," Hermes huffed. "You see Percy, the gods used to occasionally mingle with Hecate's magical people, but after a particularly powerful wizard son of Apollo caused a lot of trouble in the 40s and almost exposed us to the whole world, any physical interactions with the wizarding world was banned. Hecate wasn't too happy with this since she lost all her primetime spots on Hephaestus TV, and the gods just stopped caring about the magical community in general. I still ran interference to make sure none of the magical users mistook a demigod for one of theirs with all the accidents you half-bloods have in schools. Of course, slip-ups still happened over the years, and a god may produce an offspring with magic. It doesn't help that the so-called magic gene can lie dormant for generations in non-magical mortals. Fortunately, the children born weren't particularly powerful demigods, so they were able to live in the wizarding world and remain ignorant of their divine heritage."

Percy let out a sigh of relief. Even though part of him had been looking forward to learning magic, it was enough to be a demigod without any other complications. "So, I'm really not a wizard then. This Dumbledore guy just thinks that I am because he heard about the news from this summer."

Hermes shook his head, "I'm afraid that's not the case. None of us realized that Sally was a descendant of old wizarding families, and now as you can imagine, Zeus is furious. Thankfully, it seems like you were able to hold off some of Dumbledore's suspicion. That guy has been sniffing around us for years. That was smooth talking Sally because he can smell a lie a mile away."

His mom shrugged, "Well, the changes in the weather helped."

Hermes nodded, "That was Athena's idea. Now, I'm sure your father would have liked to explain all of this to you himself," he told Percy. "But he wants to make sure that father doesn't change his mind and blast you with a lightning bolt."

His mom instinctively wrapped her arms around him as if that could stop the Lord of the Skies. Percy appreciated the comfort, but at the same time, he would rather be far away if it meant keeping her safe from Zeus's anger. "The rest of the gods are pretty divided. Frankly, if you hadn't just saved the world after being wrongly accused, I think you'd already be zapped. It also helps that Hecate stormed in during the debate and threatened to dissolve the Mist if any of us hurt you."

"Hecate?" Percy asked.

"Goddess of magic and the Mist. She's the one who created the magical community eons ago, even before I was born, when she blessed a few of her most devoted followers with magic. They are sort of her domain so to speak, so it is forbidden for other gods to harm them without cause. Therefore, if Hecate is able to protect you under the ancient law, then you are indeed a wizard."

This couldn't be happening. It seemed like his existence was a double mistake. Not only had Poseidon broken the oath of the Big Three to not sire anymore demigod children, but he had a son with the daughter of a witch which also was forbidden. It really was a wonder that he was still alive. "So, what happens now? I'm allowed to live?"

Hermes reached into his mail bag and handed him a sea-blue envelope. "I think this letter should explain everything else. Good luck, cousin." Wings appeared from his pith helmet, and he started to glow. Both Percy and his mom closed their eyes tightly and looked away as the messenger god revealed his true form and vanished in a brilliant flash.

Percy looked at the envelope in his hand and knew that it was from his father. The handwriting was the same one that had addressed his returned Medusa's head package a little over a month ago.

**Percy Jackson**

**1556 Second Ave**

**Unit 5B**

**New York, NY 10028**

Percy carefully opened the envelope with hands that shook only slightly and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Perseus,_

_I am truly sorry this has happened to you. I have managed to convince Zeus to not kill you due to your return of his symbol of power. However, he insists that you leave the country as soon as possible. I believe it is meant as a punishment for me, but I know this will be difficult for both you and your mother. Go to Hogwarts. Study hard and learn to control your magic. However, it is imperative that no one in the magical community discovers the existence of the gods. Be careful, especially around Dumbledore. I believe he will try to find out whatever he can about my side of the family. __Chiron does know about wizards, so you should talk to him for further advice. Although the gods wish to keep demigods away from wizards, I suppose you can tell two friends from Camp if you must. Just make sure you and they are discrete._

_After your uncle's temper has cooled, I am certain that I will be able to convince him to let you return to Camp in the summer. Maybe if the Eagles are having a good season, he may even calm down enough to let you come back during your winter break. Just remember, Percy, you will always be my son, and a true child of the Sea God._

_Your Father,_

_Poseidon_

_P.S. Happy Birthday_

"What does it say?" his mom asked. Percy looked at her, surprised that she hadn't read it, but then he glanced back at the letter and realized that the whole thing was written in ancient Greek.

"It says that Zeus is letting me live, but I have to leave the country. I have to go to Hogwarts." He tried to sound brave, but Hogwarts came out more of a sob.

"Oh, sweetie," his mom said and hugged him tight.

Percy didn't need to look up at his mom to know that she was crying which made him feel even worse. "It's not fair," he muttered. His anger quickly replacing his sadness. "I just got you back."

His mom slowly ran her fingers through his hair, which always made him feel better. "It will be okay. Will you . . ." she paused as if bracing herself for the worst. "Will you be able to come back?"

Percy shrugged though it was hard because his mother was still squeezing him, "Poseidon thinks he will be able to convince Zeus to let me come back for camp in the summer. And, it might be a good time to start rooting for the Eagles," Percy tried for some humor since he hated to see his mom crying, "Since if they do well, Zeus might be in a good enough mood to let me come back over winter break."

His mom finally let go of him and tried for a smile as she wiped the tears off her face, "Well then, I guess I'll be their biggest fan for the season. And I bet that there are less monsters in Scotland. You might finally get a chance at a safe, monster free, normal school year."

That was his mom, always finding the bright side of things. "Normal at a magic school?"

"Well, just think of it this way. If you blow up a toilet, no one will think it's too weird."


	3. Departures and Arrivals

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Warning this chapter stretches/tweaks cannon. If you don't like this, it won't really come up again in this story.**

Chapter 3 – Departures and Arrivals

Percy glanced at the LED clock on the VHS, 3:17. His mom was curled up next to him, asleep on the couch. He thought she had drifted off at the start of "Finding Nemo." For his last night in New York, they had a movie marathon of all his favorites. Percy wished he could fall asleep too, but there were too many thoughts in his head. In a few hours, he would be on his way to a different country, a different world.

The last two days had passed by in a blur. He and his mom had crammed in as many fun things as they could: trips to the candy store, Percy's favorite burger restaurant, and of course Coney Island. He had also taken Poseidon's advice and Iris-messaged Chiron, Grover, and Annabeth not long after Hermes had left.

It had been great to talk to his friends again even if the news wasn't exactly good. Annabeth had said he might have even worse luck than Hercules. Gods, he certainly hoped not. Grover had wished him luck and reassured him that his mom would be okay. He had also told Percy to try not to be too mad at his father. It always amazed Percy how Grover seemed to know what he was feeling even better than Percy did himself. Unfortunately, it was going to be a while before he could talk to Grover again since his friend was following a new lead on his quest to find the Lost God of the Wild where apparently there was no Iris reception. Annabeth though had made him promise regular Iris messages on the weekends. "How else am I going to hear about all the Gothic architecture you'll get to see over there? Plus, someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble, Seaweed Brain," she had said. Percy would never admit it, but he was glad that Annabeth wanted to stay in touch.

His Iris-message with Chiron though had given him a lot to think about.

* * *

"I heard the news. I am sorry this happened to you," Chiron said grimly before Percy could even say anything.

"Did you know?" Percy tried not to sound like he was accusing Chiron, but he was getting tired of secrets, of people keeping things from him.

"No, but it does explain a few things," Chiron admitted.

"Does it have something to do with this top-secret prophecy about me?" Percy asked.

"I do not know, Percy. It might or it might not or it could be about a different one. But mainly it was regarding how quickly you developed your powers. I believe your magical core helped."

"Sure, keep not telling me things. Look how well that's turning out." Percy muttered.

"Percy. . ." Chiron started.

"I know, I know the gods won't let you. But, my father did mention that you could give me some advice about all this wizard stuff."

Chiron nodded, "I can do that. To begin with I think you may actually enjoy Hogwarts. I believe it will be a better fit for you than any normal, mortal school, and there should be fewer Greek monsters in that area." That sounded promising though it was hard for Percy to imagine actually enjoying any school even if it was a magic one. He also didn't like how Chiron had emphasized the word _Greek_. Like there might be other monsters running around trying to kill him.

"However, it will be even more important for you to not lose your temper and get into fights," Chiron warned in his sternest teacher voice. Unfortunately, Chiron knew that both were things Percy was likely to do from his time as Percy's Latin teacher at Yancy Academy. "And you must only use your sword in the direst of circumstances since wizards can see through the Mist about as well as you can. While some of your abilities can be explained away by accidental magic, a student using a glowing bronze sword cannot. Plus, unlike mortals, wizards can be hurt by Celestial Bronze, so promise me you will only use Riptide in the presence of a wizard in life and death situations and only if there is no other way."

"I promise, Chiron," though Percy really hoped he wouldn't be in any more of those. After this past summer, he was starting to get tired of people trying to kill him. Maybe Hogwarts would be a fresh start. No one would know who he was, and hopefully then they wouldn't try to kill him.

"You probably have many more questions," Chiron said. "But I am not the best person to answer them. I am sure Dumbledore or another magic user would be more than happy to."

Percy had so many questions his head felt like it would burst, but one of them bothered him more than the others. And he couldn't ask a wizard this one. "Can you at least tell me what you know about Dumbledore? Both Hermes and Poseidon mentioned him by name. That just seems unusual, two gods bothering to pay attention to a mortal, and they both seem concerned about him for some reason. But, when I met him, he didn't seem bad?" Percy remembered the sadness in Dumbledore's eyes when he had mentioned Gabe hurting his mom, and the kindness he showed when he had given his mom the picture of Elizabeth. But, Percy had thought that Luke was a good guy too until Luke had almost killed him. He wasn't sure that he trusted his own judgement anymore.

Chiron sighed and swished his tail which usually was a sign that he was agitated. "From what I know of him, Albus Dumbledore is not bad, but he is one of if not the greatest wizard of the modern age and also one of the most intelligent."

No wonder Dumbledore had all those fancy titles after his name. "So that's why the gods are worried about him? Because he's powerful?"

"Yes and no," Chiron said cryptically. "Despite his power, he would not be a direct threat to the gods, at least not the Olympians, maybe a minor god. However, the gods do worry about what might happen to demigods if Dumbledore and the wizarding world in general ever found out about your existence, especially considering Dumbledore's ah previously close friendship with Gellert Grindelwald."

Percy frowned, "You're still not making sense Chiron."

"Gellert is the reason gods no longer have relations with wizarding-kind."

"Oh, that son of Apollo that Hermes mentioned."

Chiron nodded, but his eyes looked sad, like he had known Gellert. "He rose to power around 1940 and became one of the most powerful Dark wizards of all time. Gellert could be rather charismatic." Chiron smiled then like he was remembering a good memory, but the sadness quickly made it disappear. "He gained many followers both among magic users and demigods and most of those who were both. He wanted to reveal wizards and demigods to the mortals, so they could rule over the mortals as the superior beings." Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust at that idea. "As you can imagine all those wizards and demigods who thought that they were better than mortals flocked to him, and he amassed quite a formidable army with the combined strength of demigods and the magic of wizards. Gellert had also secretly allied himself with the sons of Hades who were leading the Axis powers at the time. While Gellert conquered the wizarding world, the Axis conquered the mortal."

"Wow, seems like the 40s were a bad time to be a demigod," Percy muttered. "And Dumbledore was involved in all of this?"

"No, Dumbledore and Gellert had a falling out many years before then. After the loss of Dumbledore's companionship, Gellert was never the same. In the end though, we secretly worked with a demigod-wizard who helped us coordinate our attacks with the European wizards and discretely targeted Gellert's demigod soldiers. The war ended when Dumbledore personally defeated Gellert in a duel that has become a legend."

Percy wondered if he would ever be able to do that. It would be like having to fight Grover or Annabeth. Even if they did disagree and end up on different sides, he knew part of him would always care about them. He didn't want to think about that, so instead he asked, "All that happened, and the wizards still don't know about demigods?"

Chiron shrugged, "I'm sure some of the old families who had ties to the Olympians might, but they know better than to say anything. As for Gellert's followers who knew the truth, the gods made it our top priority to silence them." Sometimes Percy forgot just how bloodthirsty and cutthroat his family could be. "In their defense, the gods wanted to make sure it would never happen again. We lost too many demigods from that conflict. The gods will never admit it, but they need you. Demigods are their strongest link to the mortal world."

"So Dumbledore. . ."

"Never knew," Chiron stated. "Most think Gellert never trusted him enough."

"But you don't?"

Chiron sighed for once looking older than even Dumbledore despite that Chiron hadn't aged in like a million years, "I like to think that Gellert never shared his heritage in an attempt to protect Dumbledore from the gods."

"The ancient laws?"

His mentor gave him a small smile. "I see you are learning. Yes, as long as Dumbledore was never directly involved, the gods could not touch him without dire consequences. I have never met Dumbledore, but I believe he brought out the best in Gellert while Gellert brought out the worst in him. After Gellert's defeat though, others have tried to discover the secret of his unstoppable warriors. You will quickly realize that physical prowess is not a strength of most wizards, and the success of Gellert's army did point out the usefulness of combining magic with soldiers skilled in combat. One of Gellert's favorite tactics was simply placing a powerful shield charm on demigods before they attacked the wizards. It unfortunately led to some Dark wizards doing terrible experiments on mortals because they thought Gellert had magically enhanced them somehow to make his super soldiers. Even Dumbledore started investigating Grindelwald's warriors in the 80s. Probably to give him an advantage in another war with a Dark wizard. Being smarter than most, he got closer than the gods would have liked, and that is why you must be careful around him. Sometimes the most dangerous people in the world are those that believe they are doing good."

* * *

A knock on the door woke Percy the next morning. He wasn't sure when he had drifted off, but a glance at the clock told him it was 9:00. It was too soon. He wasn't ready yet. His mom stretched and yawned beside him. "Go get ready, honey. I'll let him in and make some breakfast."

"Mom. . ." He didn't know what to say. There were too many words.

Somehow his mom managed a smile. She ran her fingers through his hair and then gave him a playful push off the couch, "I know Percy, Now, go on. It's rude to keep guests waiting."

As he headed to the bathroom, he heard his mom open the door and say, "Hello Professor Dumbledore, please come in. I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes if you would like some."

Percy quickly showered and changed before dropping his packed bag in the living room and heading to the kitchen where he could hear his mom and Dumbledore talking. As soon as he walked into the tiny room, he had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't some crazy dream. If he had thought Dumbledore's clothing choice was weird the last visit, he didn't know how to describe the electric blue robes and matching pointed hat complete with a tassel. It just didn't belong in their completely normal kitchen.

He took his seat at the table which was across from the one Dumbledore was comfortably sitting in with a few papers and one of those old-fashioned feather pens. His mom placed three plates on the table and sat in the chair next to Percy. Dumbledore carefully slid the papers and quill, that's what it was called, into his robes before those x-ray, blue eyes focused on him. Percy also studied Dumbledore, trying to match the wizard in front of him with what he knew from Chiron, but all he saw was a kind but weird old man. "Your mother says that you have chosen to attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Percy replied. He tried to not sound bitter, but it really hadn't been much of a choice, and he would rather not talk about it.

"And that you were encouraged by your father and uncle?" Dumbledore added. Percy just nodded as he shoved eggs into his mouth even though for once in his life he didn't feel much like eating. "As happy as I am to have you at Hogwarts, I want to make sure that you and your mother are both safe. Were you threatened?"

"We'll both be good as long as I go to Hogwarts, and it probably would be best if I left today," Percy answered as he buttered his toast, once again trying to avoid Dumbledore's eyes hopping he would get the hint and drop the subject.

"That is what your mother said as well, but you avoided my question, Percy," he could hear the concern in Dumbledore's voice. "If your family did threaten you, there are actions we can take. Please, you must tell me."

Percy finally met Dumbledore's gaze. After everything Chiron had said, he couldn't have Dumbledore snooping around the gods even if he was just trying to help. That would just get everyone killed or endanger his friends at Camp. "Just trust me on this, please. Any confrontation with my father's family will only make everything much worse. This is the best way, and both my mom and I will be safe."

"Very well," Dumbledore sounded resigned. "I believe you in this matter, but I hope one day you will in turn trust me with the full story." He pulled something silvery out of his pocket and handed it to his mom. "I would like you to take this, Sally. It is one of a pair of two-way mirrors. If you ever are in danger, simply say my name into it, and you will be able to contact me. I will do my best to help in any way that I can."

Percy starred at Dumbledore, stunned. A weight that he hadn't realized he had been carrying around was finally gone. This man was offering his mom protection, something Percy was extremely grateful for. "Thank you," his mom replied.

"And now since Percy will be going to Hogwarts, I would be happy to answer any questions you have," Dumbledore said with a smile that made his eyes twinkle.

His mom started asking questions first. Percy knew that she was trying to make their last meal together fun, so he played along. After a while it wasn't too hard because Hogwarts did sound extremely cool. How many schools had their own giant squid! Percy wondered if he could meet it. But by the time he was helping his mom clean the dishes, he was tired of pretending and the kitchen felt less lively than Hades' throne room. Finally, Dumbledore broke the tense quiet, "If you really want to leave with me today, Percy, we should leave soon. That way we can stop by Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies. I believe it will be best if you stay at Hogwarts until the term starts, so the faculty can help you catch up with the other second years."

Great, Percy thought, summer school. "Isn't that exciting dear," his mom said with a smile that only seemed a little forced as they moved to the living room. "You'll get to buy spell books and your very own magic wand soon."

The wand would definitely be cool. The books, not so much, unless they magically fixed his dyslexia. He still tried to smile for his mom though it came out more of a grimace, "Yeah, should be fun."

"Might I use your bathroom before we go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes. It's the first door on the right," his mom answered.

As soon as Dumbledore left, she hugged him so tight he thought his ribs would crack. "Promise me that you will at least give this place a chance. It sounds like it will be good for you."

"Yes, mom," he managed to croak out.

"And promise that you will try hard in your classes and at least try to stay out of trouble."

"Can't breathe," he gasped.

"Oh, sorry honey." His mom loosened her arms just enough, so his lungs weren't crushed.

"Of course, I'll try my best."

"And you'll write to me or IM every week?" she asked finally releasing him, so she could look him in the eyes.

"Yes, mom," Percy said not caring if he was the only one who wrote weekly letters to his mom. She nodded, finally satisfied.

"Oh, I almost forgot this," she reached into her bathrobe pocket and pulled out a check for $1500. "This is money for your school supplies, plus a little pocket money for the year. Don't worry about converting it. Professor Dumbledore said he would take you to a bank."

"Mom are you sure? This is a lot of money."

She gave it to him. "Yes, I'm sure. It might be more money upfront, but it's less than the tuition of the school I had signed you up for."

"Thanks," he tucked the check into his pocket and gave his mom another hug.

"I love you so much," she murmured.

"I love you too, mom."

They heard the bathroom door opening, and his mom let go. She quickly wiped her hands against her eyes, trying to hide her tears. "Please be careful, Percy," she whispered.

"I will," he replied.

Dumbledore re-entered the room, "Are you all ready, Percy?"

"Yes," he hoped he sounded braver than he felt. He reached to pick up his bag, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"I think we should make your luggage more travel friendly," Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at Percy's bag. It started shrinking right in front of his eyes.

Before Percy could completely panic, Dumbledore said, "Not to worry, nothing will be damaged, and I will return it to its normal size once we reach Hogwarts." With another wave of Dumbledore's wand Percy's duffle bag, now about the size of a wallet, floated in the air straight towards his hand, and he grabbed it. "There much better. Now, it is pocket size."

Dumbledore tucked his wand back into his robe and winked at Percy as he slid his bag into his pocket. "Now, that is taken care of, I believe it is time to depart. Goodbye, Sally and thank you for a delicious breakfast."

His mom nodded, clearly not trusting her voice anymore. Percy gave his mom one last hug and tried not to think about when he would be able to hug her again. Then he turned around and followed Dumbledore out of the door.

Neither of them spoke until the elevator door blocked Percy's view of his front door. "Thank you."

"For what, my boy?" Dumbledore asked in a light tone.

"For giving my mom that mirror and offering her protection. She shouldn't need it, but I feel better knowing that she has it," Percy replied.

"You are very welcome then," Dumbledore's voice was serious now. "No one should have to live in fear, especially of their family."

Percy didn't know what to say to that. It struck a little too close to recent experiences. "Regarding your father's family," Dumbledore ventured. Percy tensed wondering how he could possibly keep deflecting Dumbledore's probes. "Do you think they might know who your maternal grandfather is?"

"I don't know," Percy shrugged relaxing. "I don't think they knew about mom being Elizabeth's daughter until you came here, but some of them might have looked into it by now. If they do know though, they won't tell me. They never tell me anything." The elevator dinged as the doors opened on the ground floor. "Why?"

"Oh, I just thought with their obvious influence that they might have a better idea at who your grandfather is than I do," Dumbledore stated. "Is that why they want you to leave now? Because your mother is Elizabeth's daughter."

"Something like that." Percy knew he needed to change the subject away from the godly side of the family, so he asked, "How are we getting to England? Please say we aren't taking a plane."

"Not to worry," Dumbledore answered with a chuckle. "We will not be using muggle means of transportation. We will be using a wizarding one."

As they exited the apartment building a man across the street caught Percy's eye. He had black hair, tanned skin, a tropical shirt, and sea-green eyes, Percy's eyes. It was his father. Percy froze in shock. Poseidon was here on 2nd Avenue, right in front of his apartment. Poseidon acknowledged him with a nod. Before Percy could react, a large delivery truck drove past. When Percy could see the other side of the street again, his father was gone, but the scent of the sea lingered on the breeze.

Dumbledore turned back and looked at him in concern, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Percy answered. "I thought I saw someone I knew, but I don't know him." Technically, it wasn't a lie since Percy still didn't really know his father, not in any way that mattered. He didn't know what to think of the sendoff either. Surely, it meant something that Poseidon had bothered to see him before he left. Then again all he did was nod. No 'Good-bye,' or 'Have a good school year,' or 'Sorry, son for sending you off to the other side of the world.'

They walked down 2nd Avenue and turned onto 72nd Street. Dumbledore got a few strange glances, but it was New York City, where you could see a clown, a drag queen, and someone dressed up as Spiderman all sharing a subway car. So blue robes weren't too far out there.

After they crossed 3rd Avenue, Dumbledore headed to one of the sketchy scaffoldings. This one had been up for as long as Percy could remember. Everyone usually just walked on the other side of the street., but Dumbledore walked right under it and towards a small space in between two buildings.

"Umm, where are we going?" Percy asked.

"To get our portkey of course," Dumbledore answered like it was the most reasonable thing in the world.

Before he could ask what in Hades' underpants was a portkey and why it was in the sketchiest part of the Upper Eastside, a man stepped out of the shadows. Percy wrapped his hand around Riptide in his pocket because this man definitely didn't seem normal. He was wearing a puke green sweatshirt with dress pants and rain boots and carried a clipboard. "Ah Professor Albus Dumbledore, right on time, I see," the strange man said with a huge grin. "I am Bryce Woodwin, and I will be managing your portkey today. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you in person, sir. No one in the office will believe me."

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "Thank you, Mr. Woodwin."

Mr. Woodwin's gaze fell to Percy, and he frowned and checked his clipboard. "I wasn't aware that you were traveling with someone, Professor."

"It was a last-minute change," Dumbledore calmly stated. "This is Perseus Jackson, and he will be attending Hogwarts."

"What Hogwarts and not Ilvermorny!" The man looked like a Yankee fan would if someone shouted 'Go Red Sox' right in front of them.

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a smile. He reached into his robes and pulled out a few papers. "I believe this is all the necessary paperwork including consent from his mother who is a descendant of a Hogwarts founder."

"I suppose you can be forgiven then young man if you have family ties to Hogwarts," Mr. Woodwin conceded with a wink at Percy. He took the papers from Dumbledore and examined them. "Well, everything seems in order then, Professor Dumbledore. I'll make sure the State Department gets these."

"That is much appreciated, Mr. Woodwin," Dumbledore stated. "Please tell them, I will be in touch to coordinate Percy's return for the holidays."

Assuming his uncle was over his temper tantrum by then, Percy mentally added.

"Of course, Professor." Mr. Woodwin jotted a few things down on his clipboard before looking back up at them. "Very well, off you go. Your portkey is right there." He pointed at an empty soda bottle in the alcove behind him. "It leaves in precisely 70 seconds. Safe travels and thank you for your visit to the United States of America. We hope to see you again soon."

Dumbledore walked over to the alcove and stood over the bottle. Percy looked from Dumbledore to Woodwin wondering if they both were insane. Then again, he had a pen that was actually a sword, so maybe this plastic bottle was more than it appeared to be. "A plastic bottle?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied and motioned for Percy to join him. "It is necessary to use objects that would not draw the attention of muggles."

"So, what does it do?" Percy walked over and stood on the other side of the bottle.

"A portkey transports anyone who touches it to a predetermined destination," Dumbledore answered.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Instant transportation would have been extremely helpful this past summer.

Percy glanced around, but nothing else seemed to be around except trash and an old refrigerator box a building over. It might have been his imagination, but it seemed like that refrigerator box was shaking, like there was something moving inside of it.

"Now, you just simply grab the bottle," Dumbledore instructed as he picked up the bottle and held the base in his right hand. "Do not try to let go until your feet hit the ground again."

Percy nodded and grasped the neck of the bottle. "Ten…nine…eight," Woodwin counted down to their departure, using an old pocket watch.

Percy heard a rustling noise, and his head snapped back to the refrigerator box. "Three…two…" He saw a big brown eye staring at him below a mop of brown hair. "One."

It was like Percy had been hooked behind his bellybutton and pulled forward. His feet left the ground, but he still felt the bottle in his hand. His surroundings became a whirl of color and the roar of wind. The closest thing Percy could compare it too was the pearls his father gave him to escape from the Underworld.

Suddenly, Percy's feet slammed into the ground, and the bottle fell from his hand as he struggled to regain his balance. It felt like he had just gotten off the world's craziest spinning ride.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Percy grinned, "Wow, that was fun! Can we go again?"

Dumbledore looked at him in surprise, "That is not the usual reaction for a first-time portkey traveler."

Percy shrugged, "What, I love thrill rides, the faster the better."

"I think you will adapt quite well then to most means of wizard transportation," Dumbledore chuckled. "May I be the first to welcome you, Mr. Jackson, to England."

**The next chapter is already written, so it will be posted much sooner.**


	4. Goblins and Gold, Wands and Robes

**Sorry for the long wait and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. ****Warning I attempted to address the house-elf issue in here (why this chapter is so delayed). I never thought too much about the house-elf issue when I read the books as a child just thinking slavery is bad and moving on. However, looking back as an older person, the house-elf issue and how it progresses through all seven books seems contradicting, controversial, and confusing. ****I searched a lot of blogs and Master's theses to see how other people interpreted it and wrote what I thought the characters would think and not my personal views on the matter.**

Chapter 4 – Goblins and Gold, Wands and Robes

England. He was in a different country, a different continent. Percy glanced at his watch. It had taken less than a minute to cross the Atlantic Ocean. It was still hard to believe despite all the impossible things he had seen in the past few months.

They were in a brightly lit room with dark wooden floors and walls. A dark-haired woman wearing forest green robes sat at a table on the other side of the room in front of the only door, hunched over a stack of papers. Dumbledore approached the table and placed the plastic bottle in a crate filled with other junk. The woman glanced up from her papers and smiled at him, "Hello Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you."

"It is nice to see you again as well Gretta," Dumbledore said returning her smile. "I see life after Hogwarts is treating you well."

Gretta beamed, "Thank you Professor though I will always remember Hogwarts fondly." She looked at her papers as if checking something. "It seems you picked up an extra traveler on your trip?"

"This is Perseus Jackson from the United States," Dumbledore supplied. "He will be attending Hogwarts. I have the required forms here." Dumbledore pulled out more papers and put them on the table. "I trust you can make sure they end up in the right hands."

"A foreign student at Hogwarts?"

"It does not happen often," Dumbledore admitted. "I believe the last one was over a century ago, but Hogwarts has accepted foreign students on a case by case basis at the headmaster's discretion."

"Of course." Gretta quickly scribbled a few things with a violet quill before glancing back up at them, "Do you have anything else to declare, Headmaster?"

"No, I do not."

"And you," she checked a form, "Perseus?"

"Uh, I declare to be called Percy, please," he added the please as an afterthought.

The witch smiled at him, "Well then Percy, do you have any animals, plants, potions, or magical items that you should tell me about?"

"Umm, no." He figured he probably shouldn't mention the thermos of nectar and Tupperware of ambrosia in his bag or the sword-pen in his pocket.

Gretta waved her wand. She cocked her head and waited a second before nodding. "Well, it appears neither of you have anything illegal with you." She stamped a form, "That should be it since you're a Portkey Gold Member, Professor, which exempts you and your party from the standard security sweep and wand registration. Welcome to England, Percy. I hope you enjoy your stay and have a good year at Hogwarts."

"Thanks," Percy replied.

"Take care, Gretta," said Dumbledore as he walked to the door, and Percy followed right behind him.

Dumbledore led Percy down a hallway of the same dark wood with doors and windows on both sides. Percy tried to get a good look out the windows, but all he saw was bright blue sky and big puffy clouds. "Mr. Dumbledore, I mean Professor, where exactly are we?"

"We are in the Ministry of Magic located underground, underneath Whitehall, London to be precise," Dumbledore answered.

"So, what exactly is the Ministry of Magic, and if we are underground, why are the windows showing the sky?"

"The Ministry of Magic is the governing body for the magical community of the United Kingdoms –"

"Like that Magical Congress you mentioned?" Percy interrupted

"Yes, very good. The Magical Congress of the United States of America fills that role for your country." Dumbledore gave Percy that little smile teachers give when students answer a question right in class. Percy blushed and looked away. It wasn't a smile he got very often. "Therefore, most countries have both a magical government in addition to a non-magical one. As for the windows, I am sure a clever and observant boy such as yourself can figure that out."

"They're magic," Percy responded.

Dumbledore nodded, "An illusion to brighten up the day and provide variety since working underground can be rather dreary." Percy remembered the gloom of the Underworld and had to agree.

One trip in an old fashioned golden elevator later and Percy and Dumbledore headed towards a pair of large golden gates at the end of another hall. According to the lady's voice on the elevator, it was the Atrium. There were a few people heading to the elevators, but otherwise the hall was empty. Percy figured most people must be working. After the gates, they entered an even larger and grander hall. The ceiling was the same color as the afternoon sky on a clear day with gold symbols constantly shifting. In the center of the hall, a gold fountain spouted water from five large statues.

The statues of the man and the woman with wands were clearly a wizard and witch. Percy also easily recognized the centaur with his bow and arrow and wondered if that meant centaurs interacted with wizards too. However, he had no idea what the smaller two figures were. "Professor Dumbledore, what are those creatures with the pointed ears in the fountain?"

"Ah, the Fountain of Magical Brethren." Dumbledore paused and gazed at the fountain. "I believe that the artist took certain liberties in his representation of the relationship between some of the magical species and wizard-kind. The one with the pointed hat is a goblin. You will be meeting a few goblins later today. They are rather shrewd and proud individuals. In addition to their skill with finances, they are excellent silversmiths as well. The other statue is a house-elf. House-elves usually serve a large wizarding household like the manors and estates of some of the old wizarding families."

"Oh wow, that must be nice," Percy said looking at the house-elf curiously. It would be great to not have to clean his room.

Dumbledore gave him an appraising look. "It can be. Originally, the relationship between wizards and house-elves was mutually beneficial. House-elves naturally enjoy cleaning and doing chores, and wizards are often more than happy to let someone else do those tasks. In the old days, it was a great honor to be in a house with a house-elf. The family would leave an offering of milk or cream for the house-elf and treat their helper with great respect. These days wizards have corrupted this relationship, and many consider house-elves little better than servants or even worse. It is rather unfortunate that due to ancient magic house-elves must obey their masters' orders whether they wish to or not unless they are freed. I am afraid some wizards and witches take advantage of that power."

"So, they are slaves?" Percy asked not bothering to hide the revulsion in his voice.

"Yes and no," Dumbledore answered though he smiled like he was pleased about something. "The employment of house-elves is a rather complex, ethical conundrum that most wizards and witches choose to overlook. By the definition of humans, house-elves are slaves, and sadly some are treated just so by their masters. However, if you bother to ask them, most house-elves would not define themselves as slaves. They would simply say they are house-elves. Those in kind, respectful families are extremely happy even and would not wish to change their circumstances."

"That still doesn't seem right, having to obey someone's every order," Percy couldn't imagine it. He and obedience didn't really go together.

"I agree," Dumbledore admitted. "However, most house-elves are happy. The idea of monetary payment or being freed from their family is insulting. This behavior seems rather mind boggling to us, the idea of a willing servant. It could be due to years of societal conditioning, or brainwashing so to speak, that makes house-elves believe that they are happy to serve wizards without better compensation because they do not know any other way of living. Or perhaps it is arrogant of us to impose our human ideals on a completely different yet equally significant species that has different values, culture, and needs than our own?"

Percy wasn't sure if he completely agreed with what Dumbledore was saying. It sounded a little too much like some of the justifications for slavery in the US before the Civil War. But, in this case house-elves did seem to be an actual different species then humans, so maybe they did want different things? Grover after all wasn't human and ate aluminum cans, but Percy wouldn't dare tell him that he shouldn't do that. So did that mean it was okay if it really was what house-elves wanted?

"Regardless, I do believe that stricter rules and enforcement for house-elf welfare are necessary to prevent abuse," Dumbledore concluded. "Now, if you are ready, Percy, I would like to take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies."

"Sure, how are we getting there? Another port thingy?"

"A portkey is not necessary this time since legal portkeys require special permits. For shorter distances, wizards apparate," explained Dumbledore. "It is a difficult skill that not all are able to master, but in this case, we can use side-along apparition." He offered Percy his left arm. "You will need to hold my arm very tightly. Do not let go no matter what you feel."

Percy did as instructed feeling slightly less foolish than holding onto a plastic bottle. "Good. That is a strong grip you have there."

Before Percy knew what was happening, Dumbledore's arm jerked in his hand, and he was surrounded by a suffocating darkness. He couldn't breathe. It felt like his whole body was being squeezed by a giant hand. The pressure stopped just as suddenly as it had started, and he took big gulping breaths. The bright afternoon sunlight made his eyes water. He shook his head trying to pop his ears. They felt 10 times worse than that one time he had flown on an airplane. As his senses re-adjusted, he realized that he and Dumbledore were in an alcove next to a busy street.

"How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked looking down at him with concern

"Like an elephant sat on me," Percy replied. "I think I like those portkeys much better."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Apparating does take some getting used to though I must warn you that we will be doing it again later in the day."

"Great," Percy muttered, "can't wait to get squeezed almost to death again."

"If you have recovered your sarcasm, I think you feel well enough to continue," Dumbledore said with a wink. He stepped out of the alcove and onto the cobblestone street. Percy followed his guide and gasped. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Mr. Jackson."

Percy didn't know where to look first. There were hoots from a store filled with owls. A crowd of kids surrounding a window display of an actual broom gushing about the flight speed of the new Nimbus 2001. He didn't know why he was surprised that wizards and witches would fly on actual brooms. Would he be allowed to ride one or would Zeus blast him out of the sky as soon as his feet left the ground? There was a store filled with fancy instruments that whirled and twirled and hummed. There were also less pleasant products on display as well, bat wings, snakes' tongues, and other things Percy really didn't want to know the identity of. Most of the people on the street wore long robes like Dumbledore's though they were much less bright than his. When he had first seen Dumbledore's clothing choice, he had thought it was the preference of an eccentric old man, but now, he realized that everyone in the wizarding community seemed to wear robes. He really hoped he wouldn't have to wear them too.

He followed Dumbledore to a large, white-marble building that towered over the other shops on the street. "Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank," Dumbledore announced. "Here, you can exchange your American money."

The thick, white columns guarding the bronze door reminded Percy of an ancient Greek temple. It seemed like he couldn't escape Greek influence even at the heart of the British wizarding world. As Dumbledore and Percy walked up the marble steps, the heavy bronze doors magically swung open, and a small figure wearing a red and gold uniform bowed to them. Percy recognized the pointy ears, sharp nose, and long fingers from the statue at the fountain though the artist seemed to have left out the cold disdain in the goblin's dark eyes. However, that changed to a spark of interest when the goblin caught Percy looking at him.

Inside, Percy found himself facing a pair of large silver doors, but this set had words on them. He tried to read it, but the letters kept jumping around. He was a little too embarrassed to ask Dumbledore to read it for him, so he quickly followed the headmaster when the doors once again magically opened. Two more goblins bowed them through to a huge marble hall. It might have just been Percy's imagination, but he swore that the goblin guards were looking at him strangely.

The inside of Gringotts was even grandeur than the outside. For a moment, Percy forgot all about the guards as he took in the large chandeliers and gold gilded columns. It wasn't the throne room on Olympus, but it still was impressive. Goblins sat behind a long counter that ran the length of the hall though Percy could barely see some of them behind the piles of gold and precious gems. It was only then that Percy realized how quiet it was, and he felt the weight of a hundred stares on him. The few other customers were looking around curiously trying to figure out what had distracted the goblins. Suddenly, like some secret signal had been given, all the goblins started working again, and the hall was filled with the scratching of those quills and the jangling of coins. "Is that normal?" Percy asked quietly.

"No," Dumbledore replied frowning slightly. "I did not think my presence would attract this much attention." Percy couldn't shake the feeling though that while the wizards and witches had stared at Dumbledore, the goblins' gazes had been on him. Did they know he was a half-blood?

Percy tried to ignore his unease as he and Dumbledore approached a free goblin at the counter. "Good afternoon," Dumbledore greeted the goblin with a polite nod and friendly smile. "Mr. Perseus Jackson has an American cheque to exchange. Could you help us please?"

The goblin peered down at Percy and stared at him for so long with those dark, slanted eyes that Percy had to resist the urge to squirm. "Yes, sir," the goblin finally said still looking at Percy, "but it might interest Mr. Jackson to know that his father requested a vault for him and transferred a significant amount of money from his personal account. Would you like to make a withdrawal from your vault instead, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy's mouth fell open in shock. "My father?" The goblin nodded. His dad had somehow opened up an account for him at this bank in London. The surprise though quickly turned into anger. Who did Poseidon think he was? That he could just give Percy money and that would make everything better? No, he didn't want his father's money. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mom's check. He was about to hand it to the goblin but paused when his eyes fell on his mom's signature. Sure, they weren't struggling as much financially anymore, but this still was a lot of money. Maybe his mom could use it to buy some nice clothes or to pay for more classes. She deserved to be able to do that. If he used Poseidon's money, she could.

Percy clenched his jaw and ripped the check. "Yes, I'd like to take money out of the vault, please," he tried not to sound too angry. It wasn't this poor goblin's fault that he and Poseidon had issues.

"Very well sir, Gornuk will take you to your vault."

Percy thanked the teller who bowed his head to Percy in respect. Percy returned the gesture. Based on the goblins surprise and pleased smile, he figured people didn't do that very often. Gornuk, another goblin, led Percy to one of the many doors. Percy glanced behind him, but Dumbledore was not following. "You're not coming, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled, "No, I will wait for you here. The transportation to the vaults is a little uncomfortable for someone of my age though I think you will enjoy it."

Dumbledore was right. The ride to Percy's vault was basically the best roller coaster he had ever been on. There were sudden twists and sharp turns and plummets that made Percy whoop like he was back at Coney Island. He wasn't sure how far down they went, but he had a feeling that he was probably getting a little too close to Hades' realm for his own safety. They passed by shoots of flame, underground lakes and even went through a waterfall that wasn't really water. Percy could just tell.

The cart finally jerked to a stop in front of a door with the number 818 carved into the stone above it. Percy clambered out of the cart with Gornuk but stopped at the door because there was no handle or lock. "Umm, how do I open it?"

"Place your hand in the middle of the door, Mr. Jackson," the goblin instructed. "This door has been keyed to recognize your father's blood. It is not a usual security measure at Gringotts, but we make exceptions for the Ancient Ones of course."

"The Ancient Ones? You mean the gods?" Percy asked.

Gornuk shrugged, "They go by many names, but your father's family has been very loyal customers since the bank was founded." Well it seemed like the gods had trusted goblins with their secret but not the wizards.

Percy placed his hand on the door, and it vanished revealing a large vault with mountains of gold coins and hills of silver and bronze ones. He gaped. There was more wealth in this vault than he could use in his lifetime. Before Percy got carried away imagining all the things he could buy with this much money, he remembered that Poseidon was using it to compensate for being such a lousy father. That made him want to use as little of it as possible. He didn't want Poseidon to think that he could be won over with a little money.

Gornuk handed Percy a bag, interrupting his fantasy of throwing the money into the sea. He did still need it for his school supplies, and maybe he could do something good with all this money. Something that would make his mom proud. He would have tried to give her some but knew that she would not accept it. Percy glanced at the bag in his hand then back at the overwhelming amount of coins and realized he had no idea where to start. "Gornuk, could you tell me how these coins work, please?"

"Of course, sir." As the goblin explained all about Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, Percy wondered who invented the crazy system. There was no way he could remember those random numbers. "And I assume sir that you are familiar with the fourth type of coin in the vault?" Gornuk asked.

It was only then that Percy realized there was a mound of golden drachmas next to the Galleons. They were larger than the gold wizard coins and were stamped with a trident. As angry as he was with Poseidon, Percy was grateful for the drachmas. Everyone who went home from camp only had an allowance of 10 drachmas until the next summer. If he was going to be IMing Annabeth and his mom every week he was going to need a lot more.

Percy ended up asking Gornuk for a second bag for the drachmas. He figured it would be best to keep them separated from the wizard coins, so an accident wouldn't happen. The money bags themselves were actually enchanted. No matter how many handfuls of coins Percy put in them, they remained about the same size as a wallet, so Percy was able to easily slip them in his pockets when he left the vault. By some magic, the cart went just as fast back up to the lobby as it did on the way down which was just fine with Percy.

* * *

Back in the sunlit street, Dumbledore continued his role as tour guide. Percy noticed that several of the other shoppers kept glancing at Dumbledore with curiosity in the same way people did when they spotted celebrities but were too polite to bother them. Dumbledore though completely ignored the attention as he guided Percy along the busy street pointing out various shops, like Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where he could get ice cream that didn't melt or Scribbulus Writing Instruments that sold self-sharpening quills. "I believe it would be best to get your robes first," Dumbledore advised. "Madame Malkin has the best."

Percy groaned. He really couldn't help it even if it made him sound like a whiny child. "Why robes? Can't I just keep wearing my normal clothes?"

"Why not robes?" Dumbledore chuckled, clearly amused. "You will find they are extremely comfortable, and the pockets are very convenient."

"But they just look silly, and how can you run or fight in them without tripping?" Percy skeptically eyed the robes flapping around a teenager's legs as he hurried to the broom display nearly stumbling in shock when he caught sight of Dumbledore. "They just get in the way."

"As the headmaster of Hogwarts, I hope you will not be running or fighting in the halls," Dumbledore said sternly with a look that matched his tone. Percy winced. He probably shouldn't have mentioned fighting, but he also knew that as a half-blood with his bad luck he probably would have to at some point. "I will warn you Mr. Jackson that fighting is not tolerated at Hogwarts, and I hope with a proper outlet for your magic you will have more success than at your previous institutions."

"I'll do my best, Professor," Percy promised. He didn't want to think what would happen to him if he got kicked out of this school too.

"As for looking silly," Dumbledore continued with a much lighter tone. "I believe that is simply a matter of perspective. No doubt many here, think you look silly with your baggy trousers and funny half robe." It took Percy a moment before he realized Dumbledore was talking about his hoodie.

"Hey, you shouldn't disrespect the hoodie," Percy warned pretending to be offended, "It has all the good points of your robes without any of the bad ones."

* * *

Madam Malkin's shop was cozy, Percy decided. It was a place that his mom would have liked. Madam Malkin herself looked like the sweet, kind grandma Percy always wished he had. She greeted them with a warm smile and like everyone else seemed to know Dumbledore. She showed Dumbledore to a small waiting room where a father and son, wearing normal clothes, were already waiting before ushering Percy to the back.

Another boy was there. With his mousy brown hair, he was clearly related to the family in the waiting room. Percy also could tell that the other boy was quite short since even though he was standing on a stool as a witch pinned up the long black robe around him his head was the same height as Percy's. When Percy stepped on his own stool, the boy grinned up at him, "Hi there! Are you going to Hogwarts too? I'm Colin by the way Colin Creevey." All the words rushed out in one breath.

"Umm, yeah, I'm going to Hogwarts, and I'm Percy Jackson," Percy replied. He figured it might be nice to know someone before classes started.

"Wow, you have an American accent!" Colin exclaimed. "That's so cool! Are you from there? Are there other students from different countries too? The pamphlet didn't mention that."

Percy could barely keep up with Colin's rapid-fire questions. "Yes, I'm from the US, and I think I'm the only one." Before Colin could ask more prying questions, Percy added, "It's what my family wanted."

"Cool! So your family's magic too? I'm the only magical one in my family, I think. Though Denise might be too, because he's also done some pretty odd stuff that might be magic. But my dad's a milkman and my mom. . ." Colin paused, and it was like all his enthusiasm had suddenly deflated. "She was a photographer before . . . she got sick and. . ." He didn't need to finish. Everyone could tell what must have happened.

"I am so sorry, dear," Madame Malkin kindly offered.

Percy winced. He knew a loss like that couldn't be covered by sorry. When he had thought he had lost his mom, the only thing that had kept him going was all the craziness at camp. But he had been able to get his mom back. Colin wasn't as lucky. The poor guy looked like he was trying to keep it together and clearly didn't want to talk about it right now with a strange lady poking and prodding him, so Percy tried to offer an out from the awkward silence. "So weird magical accidents happened around you too?"

Colin flashed him a grateful look and jumped into his answer with his previous enthusiasm even if it seemed a little forced, "Oh yes, there were lots of odd door slams or things changing color, you know. But the best was definitely when I accidentally made Trever Davidson's – he's the school bully – trousers vanish." He smiled then, and Percy couldn't help it. He laughed. "What about you?" Colin asked.

"Well, on a field trip at an aquarium, I might have accidentally vanished the catwalk and caused my fourth-grade class to take a swim in the shark pool."

"No way, that's so cool! Did the sharks bite anyone?"

"No, luckily the staff kept them all very well fed," Percy replied. After that Colin spent the rest of the time rambling off all the cool magic things he had heard about at top speed. Most of them Percy didn't know. Like what was Quidditch and who was he supposed to know?

"You are both done, my dears," Madame Malkin finally said to Percy's relief. Colin seemed nice, but the non-stop talking was starting to give him a headache.

Dumbledore and Colin's family met them at the counter, and Colin enthusiastically introduced his family to Percy. When the boy saw Dumbledore, he looked like he might faint, "You're Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Guilty as charged, I am afraid. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Creevey. I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts in a few weeks."

Mr. Creevey went to pay for Colin's robes, but he frowned as soon as Madame Malkin rang up the price. He opened a pouch and seemed to count a few coins before he closed his eyes. Percy knew that look all too well. It was the same one his mom got every time he had asked for a skateboard or a new basketball. "I'm terribly sorry Madame Malkin, but I'm afraid we won't be able to purchase your lovely robes."

Madam Malkin nodded in understanding and smiled kindly, "Not to worry dear. There's a shop two blocks down that has a rather good selection and should be able to fix you right up."

Percy glanced at Colin and his younger brother. Both were looking down in embarrassment. Percy knew how that felt too. "Well, let's go boys." Mr. Creevey steered his family to the door.

Percy wished he could do something to help, but then he remembered his extremely full money bag and realized that for the first time in his life he could. "Wait! I can pay for them."

Colin looked up at him, completely shocked with hope gleaming in his eyes, but Mr. Creevey just smiled sadly, "Thank you, young man. That's a rather kind offer, but I just could not accept it."

"Please, I really can and want to," Percy knew it might be hard to convince Mr. Creevey, but he also knew that he would have appreciated the kindness when he and his mom had needed it. "Look, I've just been given more money than I could possibly ever use. Trust me, you would be doing me a favor." And they would, since it would be a better use for Poseidon's money than just sitting around in a bag, or Percy using it to buy things he really didn't need. "Please, you can pay me back when you can if you want."

Mr. Creevey looked torn. "Please dad?" Colin asked with the facial expression of a sad puppy.

"Oh, very well."

Colin's smile was totally worth it. The boy hugged his father and then Percy after he had handed the Galleons to Madame Milken. "Thanks, Percy! I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Dumbledore had been silent for the whole incident but finally spoke once they were back outside, and the Creevey family had left, "That was an incredibly kind deed, Percy."

Percy shrugged, "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

He looked up at the headmaster who was beaming at him, "You are a very unique wizard, Mr. Jackson." If only Dumbledore knew exactly how true that was. "I know you never knew her, but I believe your grandmother would have been extremely proud of you today."

* * *

They continued on with the rest of Percy's shopping. With Dumbledore's help, he bought ink and quills and parchment though Percy really wanted to know what was wrong with normal paper, pens, and pencils and would definitely ask his mom or Annabeth to send him some. He got his potion supplies and telescope plus the course books for both first- and second-year students.

Dumbledore asked if he wanted a pet. He had always wanted one, but the only animals allowed at Hogwarts were a toad, a cat, or an owl. Percy figured he would probably lose or accidentally squash his toad within a week, and he had never been much of a cat person. He was definitely more of a dog guy. An owl seemed like it might be useful since Dumbledore said that was how wizards mailed things. But, he also remembered that owls were Athena's sacred animal and that Athena and his dad didn't exactly get along. He didn't know if an owl would like him, so he figured he should wait and ask Annabeth about it. Maybe, she could put in a good word for him with her mom, so the owls wouldn't attack him every time he tried to mail a letter.

Finally, the only thing they had left to get was Percy's wand. Dumbledore led him to an old shabby shop, "Ollivander makes the best wands. His family has been in the business since 382 BC."

A bell jingled as they entered. This shop was small, about the size of his old apartment's living room, and the floor to ceiling shelves were stacked with thin boxes. A few seconds later, an old man came out from the back. Percy assumed this must be Ollivander. He certainly looked old enough to have been alive in 382 BC right along with Dumbledore. The man's eyes widened in surprise, "Good afternoon Albus, it has been many years since you have entered this shop."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Garrick, unfortunately I rarely have the opportunity to accompany new students anymore. This is Mr. Perseus Jackson, and his is an unusual case."

Ollivander's silvery eyes fell on Percy and stared at him so intensely, like he was memorizing his face or something. It was kind of creepy. "You look familiar Mr. Jackson though I cannot quite place where. Have I sold a wand to a member of your family, perhaps?"

"Umm, maybe my grandmother, Elizabeth Smith? Apparently, she was a witch here."

Those starring eyes finally blinked in surprise, but when they met his eyes again, Percy saw a new understanding behind them. "Ahh, American, that explains quite a lot," the old man stated. He glanced at Dumbledore, "Although it also makes one asks other questions as well."

The headmaster was inspecting some of the boxes on the shelves though Percy had a feeling that Dumbledore was purposefully trying to avoid Ollivander's gaze.

"I did sell Ms. Smith her wand," Ollivander continued. "Nine and three quarters of an inch, fairly flexible made of willow and unicorn. She was an exceedingly kind witch. Such a tragedy what happened." Ollivander looked far away then, like he really was back in a different time. Then his eyes once again focused on Percy's, "Though it truly is miraculous if her child managed to survive that night despite the horrible rumors. Now, Mr. Jackson is this your first wand?"

"Yes," Percy said, hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he liked Ollivander. The man was unsettling.

"A little older than my usual first-time customers, but, no matter, we will still find you a good match. Although, if what I know about your family is correct, Mr. Jackson, I believe you will be a most challenging customer." Ollivander winked at Percy making him wonder exactly what the wandmaker knew about his family. "If you would hold out your wand arm."

"Umm, which arm is that?" Percy asked confused.

"Usually, it is your dominant arm," Dumbledore clarified. The headmaster was no longer browsing the shelves but was watching Ollivander almost suspiciously.

"Oh." Percy extended his right arm, and Ollivander measured the length.

As Ollivander continued to take Percy's measurements, he explained the three magical cores he used in his wands. "Could I have a wand with unicorn hair, please," Percy requested. He figured that a unicorn hair would probably be best since his father had created horses. As he found out this summer, it sort of gave him VIP treatment among equines.

"I am afraid it does not work like that, Mr. Jackson," Ollivander said with a smile, "You see, it is the wand that chooses the wizard, but perhaps given your heritage, unicorn hair will favor you." A sinking feeling built in Percy's gut. Surely, it was just a coincidence. Ollivander had to be referring to his grandmother, who had a unicorn hair in her wand. He couldn't know about his father. Ollivander moved to the shelves and picked out several boxes before returning. "Let's start with this one." He opened a box revealing a wand made from light brown wood with an intricately carved handle. "Alder and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, unyielding."

Percy took the offered wand and wondered what was supposed to happen. "Give it a wave," Ollivander advised.

Feeling extremely foolish, Percy waved the wand, and nothing happened. Ollivander quickly grabbed the wand and replaced it with another. "Try this one, Sycamore and dragon heartstring." Percy waved this one, only to have the same response. That wand was also snatched and replaced with another one. Percy quickly made his way through the pile Ollivander had selected. When Ollivander offered him the last wand in the pile, "Yew and Phoenix feather," the wandmaker glanced at Dumbledore as if looking for a reaction. The headmaster seemed to stiffen and frown in concern though he relaxed so quickly when once again nothing happened that Percy thought he might have imagined it.

Ollivander, however, beamed, "Tricky customer, indeed."

As Percy tried more and more wands with no results, he wondered if he might not be a wizard after all. Would Zeus let him return home if it turned out he wasn't? When he voiced his doubts to Ollivander though, the wandmaker quickly reassured him, "Not to worry, Mr. Jackson. You are just a very rare customer. I imagine any of that raw power passed down from your father's side would be difficult for all but the strongest wands to channel. After all, it is practically a force of nature."

Percy was stunned. It confirmed his suspicion, but how could Ollivander have possibly known? He hadn't been in England for more than a day, and people already knew his secret. Before he could respond though, Dumbledore asked, "You know his father, Garrick?" the curiosity practically gleaming from his blue eyes.

"I would not claim to know him," Ollivander responded with a small smile. "Rather, I would say I know of him. Long ago, the Ollivander's were associates of that family, and we still remember." The wandmaker gave Percy a knowing look. "I imagine you look a great deal like your father." Percy felt Dumbledore's gaze on him, no doubt trying to see whatever Ollivander had. Keeping Dumbledore away from his secret was going to be harder than Percy realized. The man was just too smart and saw too much. It didn't help that goblins and old wandmakers kept mentioning his father.

Ollivander once again turned to the shelves that were noticeably emptier now that at least a third of the wand boxes were stacked in the tried-wands pile. "Clearly we need balance, fire for water," he muttered to himself so quietly that Percy could barely hear. "And rare." Ollivander paused then as if struck by an idea. "A rare wizard indeed, I wonder. . ." He moved to a shelf in the very back of the shop that looked like it might have a few cobwebs on it. "Tell me Mr. Jackson are you familiar with wizarding superstition at all?"

"No," Percy responded, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Good, since you do not hold the baseless prejudice of most wizards then perhaps this wand will favor you," Ollivander removed a single box and blew the dust off. "Elder wood and phoenix feather, 12 and three-quarters, solid."

It was a beautiful wand, light brown in color with streaks of pale yellow. The base of the handle was a circle that narrowed and then flared out into a grip that ended in a small ridge. From there the wood almost seemed to spiral until the point. Percy wondered if it was just him, but the wand's handle looked like a sword hilt, almost.

As soon as Percy's fingers wrapped around the wand, he knew this one was different. Warmth flooded from the wand into his hand. This one felt right. He slashed it through the air, and a cascade of blue sparks shot from the wand. "Very good! An excellent match," Ollivander exclaimed.

Dumbledore clapped politely although Percy thought he noticed a hint of concern and worry in the wizard's face. "Congratulations, Percy. However, are you sure this is a suitable wand for a new student, Garrick? Wands of elder are known to be troublesome."

"Bah, that is just the old superstition of elder wands being unlucky and fickle. I thought you would know better, Albus. It is true that a perfect match between an elder wand and a wizard is extremely rare, but when the elder is balanced with a proper core, it will be loyal to the wizard who earns its allegiance."

Percy glanced at his wand. He really didn't need any more bad luck in his life though part of him wondered if it could get any worse. But, he also didn't want another wand. He wanted this one. It didn't feel unlucky. It felt good. "I don't care about the superstition. If this wand did choose me, then I want it. It feels right."

"I am glad," Ollivander said with a smile, "and that response is exactly why I believe you will have no trouble in gaining this wand's complete loyalty." He held out the box, and Percy reluctantly put his wand back into it.

Ollivander walked back behind the counter and carefully wrapped the box in brown paper. "That will be seven Galleons." As Percy handed over the gold coins, Ollivander once again fixed him with that unnerving stare of his. "One thing is certain Mr. Jackson. An elder wand only chooses a wizard who has been marked for a special destiny."

Suddenly, the box with his wand felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. Ollivander's words reminded him too much of Chiron's cryptic hints about that super-secret prophecy. After his quest, he had enough of destiny and prophecies.

Before Percy and Dumbledore left the shop, the headmaster addressed Ollivander, "I trust you will be discrete regarding what you may know or suspect about Mr. Jackson's relations, Garrick."

"Of course," though Percy got the feeling that Ollivander was talking as much to him as he was to Dumbledore. "It was truly an honor to meet such a remarkable wizard. I am sure when the time comes you will rise up and meet your destiny, Mr. Jackson," Ollivander said with a bow as they left the shop. Percy really didn't want to meet his destiny. He would rather just stay alive and keep the Fates far away. Once they walked back out onto the street, Percy finally relaxed. At least it seemed like Ollivander would keep the secret about his father. He just hoped the wandmaker's statements hadn't tipped off Dumbledore.

"Well, I believe we are done with your shopping," Dumbledore stated as he headed towards another empty alcove. "Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?"

Percy sighed, "I guess so though I'd rather not do that appearing thing."

Dumbledore offered Percy his arm, and he reluctantly grabbed it, "It will be better this time now that you know what to expect."

Percy wasn't sure if he agreed with Dumbledore. One suffocating, disoriented trip through blackness later, and Dumbledore and Percy appeared in front of a large wrought iron gate flanked by two columns with winged boars on top. In the light from the sunset, Percy could see a huge castle with towers and turrets. Dumbledore pressed his hand to the gates, and they swung open. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Percy."

**After much deliberation, I did decided to give Percy an elder wand based on the wand wood descriptions on Pottermore. I couldn't resist with the whole marked for a special destiny and rare wizard. I know another elder wand was never mentioned in the books, but they also never said that the Elder wand was the only wand made of elder.**

**Continued rant about house-elves if anyone wants to share their opinions since it's causing a huge block in a future chapter:**

**Whether or not it was originally intended there are undeniable parallels to slavery with the house-elves, but if the treatment of house-elves is supposed to be a metaphor for slavery than why is Hermione, the only character that truly attempts to free the slaves, scorned, and why are all but one house-elf offended by freedom? Instead the protagonists seem to have the most success in their interactions with house-elves whenever they actually listen to the elves and try to understand their points of view. If the elves want to be free than freedom is good and if they don't then just be nice to them seems to be what works. It just doesn't make sense. Surely, the protagonist and plot would have taken stronger stances to free slaves if this was the case.**

**The alternative interpretation that makes more sense with the plot is that Hermione's earlier failures for house-elves' liberation is a critique of imperialism since she tried to push her beliefs on beings of a different culture without first trying to understand their wants and needs and only really bothered to listen to Dobby because he reaffirmed her preconceived notions. However, this would mean that house-elves indeed really want to serve because it is a part of their culture. This interpretation is strengthened by the fact that the inspiration for house-elves are clearly Brownies and other magical beings from European folklore. If this was the intended moral, it is clouded by the similarities between house-elves and black slaves since the wizards' argument that house-elves are happy serving wizards unfortunately was a common justification for slave owners.**


	5. A Hero's Call

**As always thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I had a little too much fun imagining Percy doing magic and his interactions one on one with the teachers, so it got split into two chapters. The Sorting should happen in chapter 7.**

Chapter 5 – A Hero's Call

The walk to the castle wasn't too long. Dumbledore apologized that they couldn't apparate directly to the door because apparently, there were old and powerful enchantments protecting the school so that no one, not even Dumbledore, could apparate on the school grounds. Percy didn't mind though. After all the magical transporting he did today, just walking was nice. As they approached the castle, Dumbledore pointed out features of the school grounds, like the Quidditch pitch. From everything Percy heard, Quidditch sounded like it would be a lot of fun for a hyperactive demigod assuming Zeus didn't blast him out of the air. The headmaster also pointed out a tree that would attack anyone who got too close though Percy thought that might be an excellent way to train his battle reflexes. Then there was the grounds keeper's hut and of course the forest.

"The Forest is full of dangerous creatures," Dumbledore warned, "and is therefore forbidden to all pupils." Percy had to bite his lip, so he wouldn't laugh. At camp, they went into the woods because they were full of dangerous creatures. And of course, the forbidden part only made Percy want to go in there even more. At the very least, it could be a good place to practice with Riptide so that no one would see him. He would just have to figure out a way to sneak in.

The castle itself was rather impressive. Percy had never really seen an actual castle before since that little one in Central Park didn't count especially when he compared it to Hogwarts. He wished Annabeth was there. She would have loved it. Knowing her, she'd probably be spouting off lots of smart architecture facts about the arches and windows and towers. When they reached the large wooden front doors, Dumbledore waved his hand, and they magically opened revealing a huge entrance hall. Percy took in the warm glow of the torches, the large marble staircase, and several doors leading to other parts of the castle. As promised Dumbledore returned his bag from home to its original size. "You may leave your luggage here, and someone will bring it to your room where you will find the rest of your supplies as well. Right now, I believe a delicious supper is waiting for us in the Great Hall."

Percy's stomach growled right on time. It had been a long time since he had breakfast with his mom, so he was pretty hungry. Because of the time change it looked like he would be eating dinner instead of lunch. The Great Hall was well named. It was huge with four long tables running the length of the hall and a fifth one on a raised dais at the opposite end. Though what really made Percy gasp was the ceiling. Thousands of candles magically floated in the air and beyond that was the sky. On closer inspection, Percy could tell there was actually a ceiling, unlike the open pavilion where he ate at camp, but it looked exactly like the sky with the beautiful reds and oranges of a sunset. He figured it must be magic.

Percy spent so much time looking at the ceiling that he was almost across the hall before he noticed the four adults waiting at the far table. "Thank you for coming. I am glad everyone could make it on such short notice," Dumbledore said once they reached the dais. "Mr. Jackson, I would like to introduce you to the four Heads of Houses. They have generously agreed to come back from their summer vacations early in order to help you catch up with the other second years. I hope you will honor their sacrifice by working extra hard." That made Percy a little nervous. In the past, school just hadn't been his thing no matter how hard he had tried.

Dumbledore pointed to a tall and very strict looking witch. "This is Professor McGonagall. She will be teaching you Transfiguration. Additionally, she is Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House." Percy could tell that this woman was someone he didn't want angry at him, so Percy made a promise to himself that he would do his best to behave around her, at least in the beginning. He tried to remember what Dumbledore had said about the Houses back when his mom had asked in their kitchen. He thought Gryffindor was the brave one.

Next Dumbledore introduced the very short wizard as Professor Flitwick, the Ravenclaw Head of House and the Charms teacher. He seemed friendly enough offering Percy an energetic wave that he awkwardly returned. The squat witch with a welcoming smile and dirt stains on her robes was Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House. She taught Herbology. He remembered that House since it had been the one his supposed ancestor had founded, and this time he had enough control to not laugh at the name. The last wizard, Professor Snape, made Percy immediately think of a bat with his dark eyes, black hair, and flowing black robes. Something about him reminded Percy of Mrs. Dodd, and he hoped this teacher wouldn't suddenly sprout wings and try to kill him too. Snape was the Head of Slytherin House and taught potions.

Once the introductions were over, Dumbledore turned his attention to the large table, "Perhaps something a little more informal would be better for our meal tonight." With a wave of his wand, the huge rectangle table that could easily seat over 25 people suddenly changed into a smaller circular table that looked like it belonged in a cozy kitchen minus the gold plates and goblets. It was complete with six matching chairs with floral printed cushions. "There, much better."

That's when Percy realized that he was about to have a super awkward dinner with all of his new teachers. It's bad enough being the only kid at the adult table. It's ten times worse when the adults were all teachers. Percy and teachers didn't get along. Chiron was the exception. Percy couldn't see a way to escape, and he was pretty hungry, so he figured he would just grin and bear it. He made sure to sit between Flitwick and Sprout since they seemed the least likely to give him detention before his summer school started.

At least the food was amazing. One second he was staring at empty plates and goblets and the next roast beef, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and a delicious smelling stew magically appeared in the center of the table. All the adults started serving themselves, so Percy followed their lead making sure to have a good portion of vegetables along with the beef. Chiron always said the heroes that ate vegetables were the heroes that lived the longest. Percy wasn't sure if he believed the centaur, but he figured eating vegetables couldn't hurt his survival chances.

Percy hoped he could avoid talking to anyone. He didn't want these teachers to realize exactly how bad of a student he was before he even entered a classroom. But friendly Professor Sprout started asking him questions about living in New York. Percy knew she was only trying to be polite but thinking about his city made the homesickness that much worse. Then Professor Flitwick just had to ask the worst question: "So which subjects did you enjoy the most at your muggle school?"

Usually, Percy hated that question since it reminded him of how much he didn't enjoy any subject at school except PE. Although this past year, he had kind of liked Chiron's class. "Well, Latin wasn't too bad."

"You know Latin!" the tiny professor was so excited it came out as a squeak.

"Umm, yeah some. I'm better with Ancient Greek though," Percy admitted.

"Greek too!" Flitwick exclaimed. "That is truly excellent Mr. Jackson. You see, many incantations for spells are rooted in Latin and Ancient Greek. Coming in with a strong foundation of those languages will most definitely help you with your spell work. So many students have difficulty with the pronunciation and remembering the incantations because they do not know the basic roots."

"Good," Percy smiled in relief. "I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Not to worry, Mr. Jackson." Dumbledore assured him. "Your education is in excellent hands."

After a magical desert, the awkward dinner finally ended, and it actually hadn't been as bad as Percy had feared. Dumbledore lead him out of the Great Hall and pointed to a door in the Entrance Hall. "The kitchens are through that door and down a staircase. I believe it may be easier and more comfortable for you to go there for your meals until term starts. To enter simply tickle the pear on a still-life painting of a bowl of fruit."

"Umm, okay," Percy responded, hoping tickling the pear would make more sense once he was down there. As they walked up a flight of stairs and down several hallways to Percy's temporary room, Percy finally voiced what had been bothering him all day. After hearing some of the dinner conversations between Dumbledore and McGonagall, it became even more apparent, so he tried to ask Dumbledore without sounding too rude. "Thanks for all the help today, but shouldn't you have more important things than showing me to my room or even taking me school supplies shopping this afternoon? Professor McGonagall mentioned you had all those letters from the Minister. That seems kind of more important."

"If a headmaster does not have time for his students or does not think that they are important then he is not a very good headmaster," Dumbledore replied with his twinkling eyes and smile.

Percy could tell though that Dumbledore wasn't really answering his question and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Colin had received a pamphlet, and Professor McGonagall had gone to his house, not Dumbledore. After everything that had happened this summer, he was a little more suspicious of adults' attentions whether they were an evil math teacher or a kind Latin teacher or a god who wanted a favor, in the end none of that attention had exactly been good for him. So why was Dumbledore giving him so much now? Was it really just because his was an 'unusual case' as he had told Ollivander. Percy supposed that was one way of summing up his mom's secret adoption and the events of June plus being a descendant of a founder. Or was there something more?

Noticing his suspicion Dumbledore added, "I know coming to Hogwarts this way cannot be easy for you, Percy. Do not think that I am completely oblivious that your father's family for whatever reason threatened you and/or your mother if you did not attend. Most cases I would insist on knowing the whole situation, but since I also think Hogwarts is the best place for you, I have respected your privacy and your assurance that you and your mother are not in any danger. No matter what is going on, I believe you would put her safety first, and if keeping me in the dark helps with that, then I will not pry. Therefore, I wanted to make sure your transition to the wizarding world and Hogwarts was as smooth as possible. I also want you to know that if you ever need anything, Percy, I want you to come to me."

Percy didn't know what to say to that. Dumbledore sounded sad and serious at the same time while also subtly reminding Percy that he was keeping secrets too. "Thanks, Professor, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, here we are," Dumbledore's voice was cheery once more as he opened a door by a portrait of a funny looking man in a powdered wig. "Your lessons start at 8'oclock tomorrow, so I recommend getting to the kitchens no later than 7:15. You will have five hours with Professor Flitwick, an hour break for lunch, and then five hours with Professor Sprout."

Percy paled at the thought of that much school. Dumbledore chuckled, "Not to worry, dear boy. You will find that magic lessons tend to be more hands on, and given your accelerated studies, most of the professors will shorten the theory aspects of their subjects. I am afraid you will have to catch up on those in your own time, but I am sure your classmates will be more than willing to help."

Dumbledore told him goodnight and left Percy to explore his room or rooms really. It reminded Percy of a hotel suite. There was a living room area with a comfy looking blue couch in front of a fireplace and a desk and chair along the wall. Most of his school supplies was in a corner. A door separated the living room from the bedroom which had an old-fashioned bed with the four posts at the corners. He grimaced because that bed immediately reminded him of Crusty the stretcher and bed salesman he had killed in Los Angeles. There was also a standard bathroom connected to the bedroom. It all seemed so normal even if it was in a magical castle.

A few hours later, Percy was ready for bed. He had IMed his mom in the bathroom to let her know he was okay and at Hogwarts and hadn't been attacked. He also unpacked and actually took a look at some of his new spell books, but unfortunately, they did not magically make his dyslexia go away. Even though it was just the afternoon back home, he was tired and easily fell asleep. It had been a long day, and he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before.

Of course, as soon as he went to sleep, he had a dream. He was in the center of a crossroad surrounded by mist when a beautiful woman appeared lit by the two torches she carried. She was extremely pale with dark eyes and golden hair styled in a Greek updo, and she wore dark robes. "Hello, Perseus, we have much to discuss."

Percy could instantly tell that this woman was a goddess, and there was only one goddess who would want to speak with him right now, "Lady Hecate?"

She smiled at him, but it didn't exactly make him feel better. Instead, it felt like she was assessing him somehow. "Perhaps, you are smarter than Athena gives you credit for," the goddess responded sounding amused. "Yes, I am Hecate Goddess of Magic and Mist and Crossroads, Necromancy and Ghost, Queen of the Witches."

"That's cool," Percy stated because he didn't know what else to say. Hecate didn't respond but placed her torches in stands that magically appeared next to her. "Also thank you for umm standing up to Zeus, so I wouldn't get blasted," he added. He figured it was polite to thank someone who had helped save his life.

"It was my pleasure, Perseus," this time she gave him a real smile that softened her piercing dark eyes. "It's been nearly two centuries since I was able to put the king of the gods in his place. Plus, you are one of my blessed now, and therefore under my protection which is why I am here now to offer my assistance. As long as you work hard over the next couple of weeks, I will help you learn the coursework, so you will be on even footing with your fellow classmates when the term starts."

Percy's dream-self blinked in surprise. That was an extremely generous offer, a little too generous. Based on his experience, gods didn't just hand out favors for nothing. "Thanks, Lady Hecate that would help a lot, but not to be rude or anything, why are you helping me? Somehow I don't think it's just because you want to be nice."

The goddess laughed then, "I am impressed, Perseus. You seem to have already learned the difficult lesson that nothing comes without a price. I will admit that I do have an alternative reason than just being nice. It has been a long time since a demigod wizard was born. Unfortunately, in this current age, demigod wizards are the only way I can interact and influence my people even if it is in an indirect manner. The more successful you are, the greater your influence in this world will be. Also, it is my hope that if you are successful then maybe the Olympians will remove the ban on interactions with wizard-kind. I need a hero, Perseus Jackson, someone who can help me guide the wizarding world. They have become rather static, and I fear if they do not change, they will not survive. Troubling times are approaching for us all."

Percy grimaced. This was exactly what he didn't want, the expectations of a goddess and the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders. "Surely, there must be someone else, like Dumbledore. And wizards are your people can't you just talk to them?"

"Not anymore," Hecate replied with a frown. "Much like Prometheus' creation of humans, my people have grown beyond me. I am of course proud of their accomplishments, but they no longer remember who I am. Now, I, like most of the other gods, am little more than a famous magic user from ancient Greece though at least I have a Chocolate Frog Card since they still use several of my original spells today. Therefore, I cannot interact with them as a goddess."

"But I just don't know if I'm the right person for this. I mean, I'm me," he tried to explain. "And that's a lot you want me to do."

"You will not be alone Perseus. There will be others to help in the conflict ahead. All I ask is that you try your best and in return, I will help you become the best wizard that you can be. As the goddess of crossroads, I will of course respect your choice."

Percy thought it over for a moment. He supposed just trying couldn't hurt, much less having a goddess on his side. Already, she had helped keep him alive. "Alright, I'll try, but don't get your hopes up about the Olympians changing their minds because of me."

Hecate nodded in agreement, "Very well. I imagine you have a few questions for me?"

Percy did, but the first one that came to mind was, "Can I ride a broom, or will Zeus blast me out of the air?"

Hecate laughed, "Yes, you can ride a broomstick. It is your birthright. Zeus could no more punish you for riding a broom than he could a Pegasus. That being said, I would not recommend pulling a Bellerophon and try flying up to Mount Olympus."

"Sweet!" Percy exclaimed. "Thanks. Another question, does being a demigod affect being a wizard or will I just be a normal wizard?"

"That is a very insightful question, and I am afraid there is no simple answer. Any gifts you might have inherited from your father coexist with your magical core. Using your demigod powers is a separate skill than using your magic, but sometimes they can complement each other."

"Umm, sorry Lady Hecate, I still don't understand," Percy admitted.

"I shall use an analogy then. Do you play a sport?" she asked. Percy looked surprised. "Oh, do not look so shocked, boy, sports are very Greek, and Nike is not the only one to keep up with them. Your father and uncles even participated in the first ever Wizard Olympics to help me start the tradition. They call it the Triwizard Tournament now in their honor. It used to have a five-star rating on Hephaestus TV."

The idea that his dad started a Wizard Olympics was weird, but Hecate got his attention again by snapping her fingers in his face. Sport, right. "Umm, I like basketball."

Hecate nodded, "Very well, and based on the events from this summer I know you are good with a sword."

"I'm decent," Percy said with a blush.

"Hmm, modest too. That is rare for your kind." Of course, that made Percy even more embarrassed. "So does your skill with a sword affect your ability to play basketball and vice versa?"

Percy thought for a moment. The footwork he knew from basketball had helped him learn the footwork for sword fighting. He also knew he was stronger and quicker from his training this summer both of which would improve his basketball game. "I think I get it now. Thanks Lady Hecate."

"You are welcome, Perseus, and if I were to guess I believe your father's gifts may give your magic an extra push if you learn how to channel it while the focus you need for magic will help you control your other abilities. You are also different from other wizards because demigods tend to be more resilient. You may have noticed that you do not bruise as easily as regular mortals, and you heal faster even without the godly food. This resilience can extend to certain spells. The magic will still affect you, but your father's blood will lessen the effect. For example, the stunning spell will still stun you, but you will regain consciousness before a mortal would. The Killing Curse will still be fatal for you though."

"Good to know," Percy was relieved that he wouldn't be a super wizard freak even if immunity for a killing curse would have been good. "Lady Hecate, could you call me Percy?"

"No, Perseus, I will not," she said firmly, but not unkindly. "I believe you need a reminder of what you are."

"And what's that?" Percy asked trying to keep his irritation in check.

"A hero," the goddess said with a smile. "I want you to remember what you have done and what you will do one day."

"You're different from how I expected, Lady Hecate. You're more. . ." Percy tried to find the right words and didn't want to insult the goddess that had been surprisingly honest and almost kind to him, "I don't know, down to earth than the other gods I have met."

Hecate laughed, "That is because I am no god, but I will consider that a compliment coming from you, Perseus. I shall let you return to your dreams. You will need all the rest you can get for the upcoming days. When you wake up tomorrow, you will find a gift on your desk that will help you read English." The dream faded to blackness taking the goddess with it.

The next morning, Percy dragged himself out of bed and dressed in his normal clothes: jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a hoody. His mom had convinced him to leave his Camp Half-Blood shirts at home since he didn't want to draw any wizard's attention to Camp and a bright orange t-shirt tended to do that. Just for a second, he had considered wearing his new wizard robes, but no one had told him that he had to wear them yet, and until then, he was going to keep wearing his clothes.

On the desk, he found a pair of glasses with square lenses and a frame made of Celestial bronze. He figured this must be Hecate's gift. He put on the glasses and opened his charms book to a random page.

_Colloportus is the Locking Charm used to prevent doors from being manually opened. It can be undone by the Unlocking Charm, Alohamora (See Chapter Six)._

He could read! Instead of struggling to puzzle out the words, they had immediately made sense. It took him a moment, but he realized that the glasses somehow translated the English into Ancient Greek. "Sweet! Thanks, Lady Hecate!" The glasses would definitely make reading a lot easier now, and for once in his life, Percy was feeling optimistic about school. It made him wish he had these earlier and not just him. Most of his fellow half-bloods struggled with varying degrees of dyslexia. He wondered if he could get more of them from Hecate for the other demigods and why hadn't the gods given them something like this ages ago.

"_We cannot,"_ Hecate's voice said in his mind. _"That would be considered direct interference. We must distance ourselves from our children and let them succeed or fail on their own merits. They cannot rely on us to solve their problems. It is perhaps the most difficult part of being a parent, particularly an immortal one."_

"They're just glasses that would help make our lives a lot easier," Percy muttered back. He probably should have been more concerned that a goddess was reading his mind, but at the moment he just wanted answers. "Plus, how were you able to give them to me then?"

"_Because you are a wizard. It is a spell that most competent wizards can perform if they know both languages. If you were able to tell him, Dumbledore could have done it for you, and in a few years, you will be able to do it yourself."_

Percy supposed it kind of made sense in a weird way. He suddenly had access to abilities and knowledge that most demigods never would because the gods had decided to keep the two worlds separate. Changing the subject, Percy asked, "Are you going to be in my head all day?"

"_Of course not."_ The reply came sharply as if he had offended the goddess. _"That would be rather disturbing. However, since I am assisting you during these first weeks, I will be monitoring your progress. If you wish to speak to me, simply think my name, and I will try to respond." _At least he would still have some privacy then.

Finding the kitchens was easier than Percy had thought it would be. He followed Dumbledore's instructions to a brightly lit corridor with lots of paintings of food. About halfway down the hallway, he noticed a large still-life of a bowl of fruit, including a huge, green pear. Feeling extremely foolish, Percy extended a finger and tickled the pear. Immediately, he jumped back in shock as the pear wiggled and actually giggled and then turned into a large green door handle. Cautiously, Percy gripped the handle and pulled open the hidden door.

The kitchens mirrored the Great Hall with its size and five long tables. Percy even suspected that the they were directly below the Great Hall making it easier somehow to magic the food to the tables above. As soon as he stepped into the large room, he was greeted by a chorus of "Good morning, sir," from an army of house-elves.

In a way, they were kind of cute with their big eyes and pointed ears and small size. At the moment, they were all bowing and curtsying to him which made Percy feel kind of awkward. One of the house-elves rushed over and asked in a high-pitch voice, "What would sir like?"

"Umm, I just need some breakfast," Percy said wondering if there was some special protocol he was supposed to follow, but the house-elf just nodded his head.

"Anything special to eat, sir?"

"You can call me Percy, and I'll just have whatever you've got lying around." All the bowing and stares made him feel self-conscious, and he didn't want to inconvenience them.

"Of course, Mr. Percy, sir."

That was even worse, but before he could correct him, the elf scampered away. Percy sat down at one of the tables to wait, but not even a minute later, ten elves returned laden with plates of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and pancakes and pitchers of all different kinds of juices and pots of tea and coffee. It was more food than Percy could eat on his own. "Wow, guys thanks, but this is way too much."

"Mr. Percy is a growing boy, sir," the same house-elf said matter-of-factly. "And growing boys needs lots of food."

Not this much, Percy thought. He was definitely going to need to find time to train if house-elves were in charge of his meals. "Is there anything else Mr. Percy would like?" the elf asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'm good. Everything looks delicious." The house-elf beamed at the compliment. "What's your name?" Percy asked realizing it was rude to not know who was helping him.

"Nettly, sir," the elf replied with a low bow. "If Mr. Percy wants anything just ask, sir."

As Percy ate, he watched the house-elves trying to judge for himself if they truly liked working here. Most of them wore some kind of towel like a toga with the Hogwarts crest proudly displayed, and they all seemed happy. Some whistled while they cleaned dishes. Others were passionately discussing rearranging the storage of the silverware, but maybe, they were only pretending to be cheery.

Percy had just finished up what he considered a normal breakfast amount when a pearly-white slightly transparent man wearing tights and a frilly thing around his neck floated through the wall. Percy jumped up in surprise knocking over the bench he had been sitting on. It wasn't the first ghost Percy had seen since there were many spirits in Charon's waiting room and even more in the Fields of Asphodel, but he hadn't expected one to float in after his breakfast. It was bad for digestion. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised that there were ghost here. Hadn't Hecate mentioned something about goddess of ghosts?

"You are Mr. Perseus Jackson I presume," the ghost said though it didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah, though just Percy please. Umm, who are you?"

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower, and I have been asked by the Headmaster himself to guide you to the charms classroom."

Percy thanked Nettly and the other elves before following Nicholas back into the Entrance Hall up a flight of stairs and down a hallway before going up another flight of stairs. Percy was grateful for his guide otherwise he would have been lost. The castle was a maze with 142 staircases according to Nick. "This is the best staircase to the charms corridor," the ghost informed him, "except on Fridays when it leads straight to the fifth-floor east wing." Great, it was like the castle itself was trying to be extra annoying. "Well, here we are Mr. Jackson," Nick said with a flourish of his hand at a classroom where Professor Flitwick waited for him.

"Thanks, Sir Nicholas."

The ghost smiled at him, "Nick is fine, Percy."

Percy quickly discovered that magic wasn't at all simple or easy. Instead, magic was hard work. Professor Flitwick spent two hours going over the parts of a spell and how to read the complex spell diagrams in the textbook. By the third hour, Percy was finally allowed to try the Levitation Charm. The incantation _wingardium leviosa_ was easy enough, and Flitwick was right about the Latin roots helping him understand the spell. The _wing_ part threw him for a second until Flitwick said it was an English addition. Then he just focused on the rest of the incantation and the meanings sort of popped into his head. A_rdium_ came from the Latin arduus meaning high, and _leviosa_ was a derivative of the Latin levo meaning I rise. After a few tries and corrections from Flitwick, Percy had the swish and flick wand movement good enough that Flitwick let him combine it with the incantation to try and magically lift a feather. But, nothing happened.

"Not to worry, Mr. Jackson," Flitwick reassured him. "Almost no one gets it on their first try especially since this is the first magic you are trying to purposely do. Usually, my first years will not attempt this until the end of October. Now try again, and this time keep your wand movement brisk. You slowed it down when you added the incantation."

So, Percy tried again and again. Once in a while Flitwick would offer a correction to his form, the way he held his wand or timed the flick, or he would demonstrate the spell for Percy again and effortlessly lift the feather. Still nothing happened when Percy tried it except that he got more and more frustrated. After an hour of trying Flitwick stopped him, "I think we should take a break at least for a few minutes and have some tea." Percy knew his frustration with the spell was making him sloppy, and he was making more mistakes.

The tiny professor walked to his desk where there was a tray with everything needed for tea plus an assortment of cookies. Percy swore that tray hadn't been there earlier. "Tea, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy made a face. He didn't get why the British loved tea so much. Professor Flitwick chuckled, "I suppose you Americans prefer your coffee. Would you like a cup of coffee then?"

Percy shook his head, "No thanks, I had some at breakfast and too much caffeine right now would be bad." Percy did help himself to a cookie. Trying to do magic had made him hungry again. As he ate, he tried to figure out why he was having so much trouble though Flitwick didn't seem too worried about it. Both he and Dumbledore had made magic look so easy. Dumbledore hadn't even said a spell which confused Percy. "Professor Flitwick, how come when Professor Dumbledore does magic he doesn't say anything?"

Flitwick beamed, "Excellent question Mr. Jackson! Saying the incantation is just a verbalization of the intent of the wizard. More experienced wizards can channel their intent without saying the incantation and therefore cast a nonverbal spell. It is a difficult skill, not one that all can master, but we encourage our more senior students to develop this technique." Flitwick picked up his wand and without speaking did a very familiar swish and flick, and the teapot rose in the air and did a circle around the professor's head before returning to the tray.

Something finally clicked for Percy, "So the intent is even more important than saying the spell?"

"Correct, Mr. Jackson. That is why sometimes wizards can do magic without spells or wands just solely based on their magic responding to their intent or will, as in the case of most accidental magic. However, as I am sure you know from your own experience with accidental magic, it can be difficult to control and tends to have unintended consequences. Therefore, the incantation helps focus the wizard's intent."

Percy nodded. It made sense now. He hadn't been using enough will power, and if there was one thing he knew about himself after this past summer, it was that he had a lot of will power, enough to hold back the tide. "I think I'm ready to try again."

He walked back to the desk with the feather and closed his eyes to gather his will like the ocean pulling back before a large wave. Then he opened his eyes and did the spell willing the feather to rise. The whole desk shot up to the ceiling and shattered. Percy leapt back in shock as the remains of the desk started to fall back down. With a flick of his wand, Flitwick repaired the desk and gently lowered it back to the floor as the feather gently floated down.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean –"

"Not to worry," Flitwick said with a chuckle. "You did perform the spell. Now, we just need to work on your control and focus. Try again when you are ready."

Percy eyed the desk and feather skeptically not really wanting to worry about falling furniture again. _"You opened a floodgate Perseus when all you need is a trickle from a faucet. Try again,"_ Hecate said in his mind.

_'Okay_,' thought Percy, '_a trickle_.' This time only the feather rose in the air gracefully. Percy laughed and used his wand to direct the feather across the room. Flitwick clapped and cheered "Well done, Mr. Jackson! Excellent."

Flitwick made Percy do the spell five more times, and each time was a little easier. After that they moved on to the Wand-Lighting Charm, Lumos, and its counter-charm, Nox. Both of those were pretty easy for Percy, but the Fire-Making Spell gave him some trouble. After an hour, he had only successfully done it twice. Flitwick still was extremely pleased with Percy's progress but gave him instructions to practice all the spells. "And please only do Incendio in your room's fireplace," Flitwick instructed. "We don't want to have an accident now do we."

After his charms lesson, Percy went back down to the kitchen for lunch before following Flitwick's instructions to the greenhouses. The next five hours flew by. Percy was never really a plant or gardening kind of guy, but Professor Sprout made the lesson interesting. Also, magical plants were a lot more exciting than non-magical ones, like Devil Snare that used its tendrils to strangle anything that touched it or Moly that could counteract enchantments. Professor Sprout informed him that Moly was even included in the Muggle Greek story the _Odyssey_ where Odysseus used it to resist the magic of the witch Circe. Unfortunately, Percy knew that the _Odyssey_ was a lot more than a story, but he couldn't tell Sprout that. Once the lesson was over, Sprout assigned him some chapters to read in his textbook before they met again in a few days.

Finally finished with lessons for the day, Percy headed back to his room. He pushed the couch to a wall and did some of the training exercises Chiron had showed him. Then he practiced with Riptide until he was too tired to lift his arms. Around 7:30 he went back down to the kitchens for dinner. Nettly the house-elf was waiting for him with a large platter filled with all sorts of different food at the spot Percy had adopted for his meals. There was a large fried fish, French fries, a piece that had layers of ground beef, vegetables, and creamy and cheesy mashed potatoes, and a piece of pie with meat as a filling. "Since Mr. Percy isn't from around here, Nettly thought Mr. Percy might want to try all the local food."

Percy smiled as he sat down, "Thanks Nettly, I would love that! If you have the time and want to, could you tell me what everything is?"

The elf looked like a kid at Christmas with his huge smile, "Of course, Mr. Percy, sir," and started to enthusiastically tell him all about the different foods. Percy had a little of each one even if he wasn't crazy about trying kidney, he figured it would be rude not to, and Nettly looked so happy that it made it worth it.

With a full stomach he returned to his room. He practiced his charms for a while and even thought he was getting a knack for the fire spell. Then he laid on his bed and read herbology until his eyes closed. It had been the most school Percy had ever done in a day, but Dumbledore had been right, doing magic was a lot more fun than normal school.

Of course, as soon as he closed his eyes, his dreams took him to a classroom were Hecate waited for him. He groaned, "Really, I have to learn more! Gods, I'm sleeping!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Perseus" Hecate replied. "Though you have done well so far, my hero, you still have much to learn." And so, Percy had lessons even in his sleep. Hecate's lessons reinforced what his teachers had taught, and she helped him truly understand the concepts instead of just reciting incantations. After what felt like forever, the goddess finally left him in peace for the reminder of the night, but he was mentally exhausted. Percy didn't know if he would be able to handle nine more days like this one. His head might explode.


	6. The Exploding Cauldron

**As always thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Sorry for the long delay, you can blame my other fanfiction for it.**

Chapter 6 – The Exploding Cauldron

Percy woke up the next morning feeling about as tired as he had when he went to bed, but somehow, he managed to drag himself to breakfast. Once again Nick floated through the kitchen wall to guide him to his next lesson, Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was as strict and demanding of a teacher as he thought she would be, but she also was fair and acknowledged when he did good work. Like Flitwick, she spent the first few hours describing the extremely complex theory behind her subject. With all the laws and theories, Transfiguration seemed more like a science to Percy than a magic class. It turned out that the actual spells were just as difficult as the theory. Even with McGonagall correcting his form for over an hour, he still could not change his match to a needle.

Finally, he silently prayed to Hecate, _"A little help would be nice right about now."_

"_Go to the bathroom," _the goddess cryptically replied.

Not sure how that would help, Percy asked McGonagall if he could take a bathroom break. "Very well, Mr. Jackson. I think a short break will do you good," McGonagall admitted. "Just remember to be patient it takes most first year's a week before they can master this."

Percy rushed to the nearest bathroom and asked, "Now what?"

"_Turn on the water,"_ Hecate instructed telepathically. _"Use your father's abilities to make a sphere of water."_

Percy concentrated on the water coming out of the sink and after a few seconds had a perfect sphere of water hovering over his palm. _"Good, now change it into a pillar and feel how the water flows from one shape to the other."_

Percy did as she asked and felt the water shift. Water was flexible and flowed and could take on any shape. It did not like being restricted any more than he did, but he still didn't get Hecate's point. He released the water back in the sink. "But it's still water, I can't change it."

"_What is water made out of?"_ Hecate asked.

"Umm, hydrogen and oxygen, I think?" Percy replied trying to remember his science class.

"_Not so literal," _Hecate huffed. _"It is made of drops. You rearranged the drops to make something new. Now think of what makes up the matchstick, the matter itself or atoms if you prefer. It doesn't necessarily have to be the complex scientific atom you mortals are so fond of, but the original, ancient Greek idea of an indivisible part that makes up the whole. When you do the spell, imagine rearranging these atoms into something new the same way you did with the drops of water. Your magic will allow these atoms to shift and flow."_

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. I'll just pretend the match is made out of drops of water and rearrange them," Percy said and headed back to the classroom to try again, wondering how crazy that one sentence made him sound.

Luckily no one but the goddess in his head herd it. _"If you must make it that simple than yes,"_ she retorted.

Armed with a new perspective, this time when he did the spell, he felt the magic take hold and shift the imagined drops that made up the match. "Well done, Mr. Jackson," McGonagall said in approval with a rare smile on her lips. "A perfect transfiguration. Perhaps the occasional break will be good for you if this is the result when you come back."

Sure enough, where the match had been, there was now a shiny pointy needle. They moved on to larger and more complex transformations which meant Percy had to keep track of a lot more imaginary drops. Sometimes if Percy lost focus or got distracted, he would leave behind some of the drops and only manage a partial transfiguration. Usually, he got it right the next time after a reminder from McGonagall.

At the end of the five hours, McGonagall released him for lunch telling him to practice in his free time. Before he could groan, she gave him a small smile that softened her severe features, and added "You did well today, Mr. Jackson. If you keep up the hard work and just remember to focus, I think you could be very successful in my subject."

Percy wasn't sure where he was going after lunch but kept an eye out near the end of his hour break for his friendly ghosty tour guide. Instead of Nick though, it was Dumbledore that stepped into the kitchen. If Percy thought the elves were excited when he came, that was nothing compared to what happened when Dumbledore entered. There were shouts or more like squeals of "Master Dumbledore!" Percy swore one elf even fainted from excitement while a few others bowed so low they toppled over.

"Please," Dumbledore said in a calm and kind voice, "thank you for your services. I do not mean to disturb you."

Three elves rushed over to the headmaster, "Is there anything Master Dumbledore needs?" one of them asked.

"Thank you Rosy, but I do not require anything right now. I would just like Mr. Jackson to accompany me if he is ready?"

"Yep," Percy said as he stood up and handed his plate to Nettly thanking the elf for another delicious meal before following Dumbledore back into what Percy had dubbed the food hall.

As they climbed the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore asked, "How are you doing?"

Percy shrugged, "Besides feeling like my head might explode, I'm good."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I am afraid that is the consequence of cramming a year's worth of education into ten days. According to your professors, you are making excellent progress."

Percy didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't used to getting complemented by teachers, so he quickly changed the subject as they climbed even more stairs, "So you're taking me to my next lesson?"

"Yes, I am afraid you are stuck with me for Defense Against the Dark Arts since the new teacher was unable to come to the castle early. However, this is probably for the best anyways," Dumbledore replied with a wink. Dumbledore finally stopped walking in front of a large statue of a gargoyle on the seventh floor and said, "Lemon Drop!" in a clear voice.

Percy looked at him in confusion until he realized that "Lemon Drop" must be a password. The gargoyle statue suddenly hoped to the side making Percy jump in surprise and grip Riptide in his pocket. The wall, behind where the gargoyle had been, split in two revealing a spiral staircase that moved upward like the escalators in the mall. "Cool!" Percy exclaimed once he was sure that the gargoyle wasn't going to attack him.

"Welcome to my office, Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore announced.

It was a super cool office. The circular walls were covered in portraits of wizards and witches, and then there were the strange silver gadgets that whirred and released puffs of smoke every so often. A huge bird with crimson and gold feathers perched on a stand by the door. It was one of the most beautiful creatures Percy had ever seen.

"Ah, I see you have found Fawkes," Dumbledore said. The bird cocked its head at Percy as if examining him. "He is a phoenix."

"Like the feather in my wand?" Percy asked slowly approaching the phoenix.

"Yes, phoenixes are extremely magical creatures and rather intelligent too. They die in flames and are reborn again from the ashes, and their tears have remarkable healing powers."

Percy was about to reach his hand toward the bird, but glanced back at Dumbledore for permission, "May I?"

"I believe Fawkes will let you know if you may," Dumbledore replied with a smile.

Percy eyed the extremely sharp looking gold beak and cautiously extended his hand. Fawkes stretched out his long neck and rubbed his head against Percy's hand. "Thanks!" he whispered to the bird who cooed back.

"It appears that Fawkes likes you Mr. Jackson, and I have found over the years that he is an excellent judge of character," Dumbledore stated in approval when Percy finally stepped away from the phoenix. "Now if you will take a seat, we can begin your lesson." Dumbledore magicked a cushy high back chair into existence for Percy before taking his seat at his desk.

Percy tried to sit still and patiently wait for Dumbledore to start, but everything in the office was too distracting. An instrument in the corner made a tinkling noise. A sleeping portrait of a wizard with black hair and a pointed beard gave a particularly loud snore. After what felt like forever but was probably only a few seconds Dumbledore spoke, "You seem distracted, Mr. Jackson."

"Sorry, Professor, I have trouble paying attention sometimes when there's so much," Percy waved his hand to encompass the huge distraction that was Dumbledore's office for anyone with ADHD.

"I see," Dumbledore responded and with a flick of his wand all the random noises were suddenly muffled sort of like how some sounds were when you went underwater. "Better?" Percy nodded. "Very well, the first thing you must understand is that magic itself is neither innately good nor evil. It is simply a tool that can be used by witches and wizards that chose to do good or evil with it."

Percy had figured out that much for himself and barely managed to stop an eye roll at the cliché. Chiron had given him a similar talk before he left Camp in the summer about not abusing his powers and only using them to help others. Percy really didn't want a repeat. "However," Dumbledore continued, "there is a branch of magic called the Dark Arts that consists of spells, potions, and even a few creatures created and used with the malicious intent to harm or violate someone for the selfish gain or pleasure of another. But to use such powerful magic so cruelly not only hurts the victim but also corrupts the witch or wizard doing the magic and can even damage one's very soul." Well that was new. Chiron had left out the soul damaging part in his lecture.

"Although there are many spells that the wizarding community considers 'dark,' the labeling is not as black and white as many believe. For instance, in certain scenarios one could argue that the use of the Killing Curse would be a mercy even if it is considered to be one of the most sinister spells known to our kind. Alternatively, one could use _Wingardium Leviosa, _a usually benign charm we teach first years, to kill another person. In fact, last year, a first year used that very same spell in self-defense to knock out a fully grown mountain troll." That was impressive. Percy hadn't considered how his first spell could be used as a weapon. "Therefore, the intent of the castor is often more important than the spell used."

Dumbledore paused carefully looking at Percy for a reaction, so Percy just nodded that he understood. "In Defense Against the Dark Arts, we try to give you the tools to defend yourself against dark spells and creatures because unfortunately there will always be wizards and witches that are drawn to the seductive power of the Dark Arts. One such wizard rose to power in the 80s and is considered by many to be the most powerful and dangerous Dark Wizard of all time. His name is Lord Voldemort. He has been gone for nearly eleven years now, but he is still so feared by the wizarding community that many refuse to speak his name and refer to him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

So that was who Colin had been talking about in Madam Malkin's. Although, the whole not using a name reminded him of the gods and how saying certain names like the Furies and Zeus attracted unwanted attention from immortal beings. Just saying Kronos could make a room suddenly seem darker and the air colder. But this guy was just a mortal, so why not use the name? "My father's family believe that names have power. Is that why people don't say this Voldy guy's name?"

Dumbledore frowned, "In my experience names only have the power that people give them. In this case, I believe we are giving Voldemort's name more power by not using it. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Well clearly Dumbledore didn't have any experience in the Greek world. "Vold-e-mort," Percy said cautiously, but there was no thunder or sudden chill in the air. It was just a name after all.

"See, no lightning strike," Dumbledore said with an encouraging smile though Percy did wince at his word choice. Luckily Dumbledore assumed it was because he felt foolish not because lightning strikes were a very real danger for him.

Percy didn't want to draw attention to it, so he quickly changed the topic, "What did Voldemort do? And what happened to him?"

"Besides delving deeper into the Dark Arts than any other wizard, Voldemort launched over a decade long reign of terror throughout Great Britain. The likes of which had not been seen in this country since the Dark Ages," Dumbledore explained sounding as old as he looked. "For personal reasons, Voldemort hated Muggles and used the growing Muggle-prejudices of the times to amass followers from pure-blood families. Those followers called themselves Death Eaters." Percy had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. He bet that these guys weren't really popular with Uncle H. "They wished to create a new world order ruled by pure-bloods and purge the wizarding community of Muggle-borns, claiming they were unfit to practice magic."

"Isn't that like Grindelwald?" Percy asked. All these Dark Wizards were starting to sound alike.

His question seemed to surprised Dumbledore, "You know of Grindelwald?"

It was only then that Percy realized that mentioning Grindelwald might have been a mistake. "My cousin told me about him when he found out I was coming here." Technically, he wasn't lying. Hermes had mentioned him.

Understanding flashed in Dumbledore's blue eyes. "I suppose Gellert was more prevalent in the United States than Voldemort ever was, but they are different even if they both had support from pure-blood families. Voldemort is an extremist compared to Grindelwald. Gellert never cared about blood-purity. He was too smart for that. He knew that magic was magic whether you were Muggle-born or pure-blood. He wanted to subjugate Muggles while Voldemort wanted to exterminate and enslave both Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards, believing they were less than human. There was so much death and pointless slaughter all done by Voldemort and his followers.

"Many believed I was the one wizard he feared. He certainly avoided any direct confrontation with me, preferring more underhanded assassination attempts. I did what I could to stop him. I protected this school and organized a resistance group to directly pursue his Death Eaters. But it wasn't enough. Voldemort started targeting those brave witches and wizards who helped me. Many were brutally tortured and killed, and I could see no end to the war."

No wonder Dumbledore had been searching for Grindelwald's supper warriors. He had needed the demigods help, but the gods had turned their backs on the wizarding world. This time, it wasn't their secret, their world, being threatened, so the gods and by extension the demigods did nothing. It made Percy feel sick and dirty somehow. Heroes were supposed to help people no matter what secret world they belonged to. Maybe, Luke was right about the gods though he seriously doubted that Kronos would be any better.

"Then, eleven years ago Voldemort targeted one family in particular, James and Lily Potter and their one-year old son Harry."

"This guy killed a baby!" Percy exclaimed. He knew he shouldn't be surprise since Voldemort clearly was a mass murderer, but there was something so shockingly wrong about killing an innocent, little baby.

"He tried," Dumbledore corrected. "Voldemort murdered James and then tried to kill Harry, but Lily sacrificed herself to save her son. You see, Percy, pure love is a powerful magic in its own right, one that Voldemort for all his power and knowledge of the Dark Arts could never hope to understand. Lily's selfless sacrifice out of her love for her son formed a protective shield around Harry so that when Voldemort once more turned his wand on the baby, the unstoppable Killing Curse rebounded on him."

"Wow," was all Percy could say. He'd heard some crazy stories before, but this was almost Greek myth level crazy.

"After Voldemort's defeat, the Ministry was able to capture many of his Death Eaters, and the war finally ended," Dumbledore finished his tale though it didn't quite sound like a happy ever after.

"What happened to the baby?"

"Harry grew up with his Muggle relatives and now attends Hogwarts. He will be in your year in fact," Dumbledore answered.

Percy couldn't imagine growing up without his mom. He thought back over all that Dumbledore had told him, but something didn't quite make sense. "This Voldemort guy isn't dead, is he? You've said he was gone and defeated, but you never said dead. Plus, the way you talk about him. You say 'is' not 'was."

Dumbledore gave him a piercing look under those glasses, but he seemed pleased with Percy's observations. "Very perceptive of you, Mr. Jackson. No, Voldemort is not dead although most of the wizarding community believe that he is. The Killing Curse destroyed his body and broke his power, but due to some dark magic, he still exists trying to regain a body and rebuild his strength. I can only hope that he never does. Now, Mr. Jackson what do you think was the reason for me telling you all of this?"

Percy groaned, "Of course there's a pop quiz."

Dumbledore smiled, "I would get used to those Mr. Jackson. I find that life is a constant, never-ending pop quiz."

From his experiences this past summer, Percy had to agree with that statement, but it didn't mean he liked it. "Well, it's a good example of why wizards need to know how to defend themselves," Percy hesitantly answered.

Dumbledore nodded encouragingly, "Good, and what else?"

"It's also a warning on why you shouldn't use the Dark Arts unless you want to become a crazy mass murderer, wizard Hitler who gets defeated by a baby."

"Very good, Mr. Jackson, despite the sarcasm," commented Dumbledore. "Voldemort started as a boy much like yourself who had a difficult childhood. His thirst for power corrupted him, body and soul, until he became a monster. And lastly Mr. Jackson what is the best defense against the Dark Arts?"

That one stumped him. "I don't know," Percy finally admitted feeling embarrassed.

But there was no annoyance or impatience in Dumbledore's expression, only a kind smile. "Love, Mr. Jackson. Love is the best protection against the temptation and power of the Dark Arts." Dumbledore let that sink in for a few minutes before continuing. "However, there are less abstract methods to help defend oneself, so let us focus on those for now."

First, Dumbledore showed Percy how to make green and red sparks shoot out of his wand tip. Apparently, that was the wizard version of SOS. "There is no shame in calling for help when you need it," Dumbledore said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Next Dumbledore reviewed the Lumos spell with him and showed him how to control the intensity because according to Dumbledore many Dark creatures, well, preferred the dark. Dumbledore ended the lesson a few hours early by handing Percy a parchment. He pulled out his glasses, so he could better read the list of spells without getting a headache, "Dancing Feet Spell, Full Body-Bind Curse, Jelly-Leg-Jinx, Leg-Locker Curse, Slug-Vomiting Charm. . . What are these?"

"Using magic in the halls especially aimed at another student is of course prohibited. Nevertheless, these are the most common spells that students seem to accidently get hit with near the end of their first year. Therefore, your assignment is to look up these spells and figure out the best way to counter them. We will discuss and practice these counter spells when we meet next. I suggest using Hogwarts' extensive library."

As much as Percy hated homework, he knew he couldn't complain since he would probably need this if he didn't want to become the magical punching bag for the school bullies. So, for the first time in his life, Percy found himself actually thanking a teacher for homework.

Percy turned to leave, but Dumbledore stopped him, "One more thing, Mr. Jackson, I suggest you start wearing your school robes tomorrow. Professor Snape will not be as accepting as the other teachers." Percy opened his mouth to argue back, but before he could Dumbledore asked, "Do you really wish to make your life any more difficult than it already is?"

That forced Percy to clamp his mouth shut as he thought it over. Even though he knew Dumbledore was right, his stubbornness was just unwilling to accept it. "Okay," Percy finally grumbled. "Thanks for the suggestion and the warning."

* * *

The next morning, potions went about as well as Percy had thought it would which meant it was horrible even though he had taken Dumbledore's advice and worn the stupid robe. Unlike the other teachers, Snape had decided to split up his theory and practical lessons, so Percy was forced to endure five hours of lecturing which should be considered a cruel and unusual punishment. By the end of it, Percy wasn't sure which of them hated the other more.

At one point, Percy had thought for sure that Snape would kick him out after several snide comments from the teacher about Percy's inability to sit still and pay attention. That would have been fine with Percy since learning potions from books and Hecate had to be better than this. But something made Snape change his mind and continue lecturing. If Snape' evil smile was anything to go by, he must have seen Percy's eagerness and realized that it was more torture for Percy to stay. Percy was tempted to see how far he could push Snape. Maybe, he could use his powers to make those jars with creepy, floating dead things explode assuming there was actually some water in there.

"_Don't you dare, Perseus,"_ Hecate hissed in his mind. _"If you use your father's gifts to purposely get yourself removed from a class, I will stop helping you."_

Well, that was something Percy couldn't afford. Without Hecate's help, there was no way he'd be able to catch up, so he just settled for glaring at Snape until the lesson was over. Percy practically sprinted out of the gods-forsaken dungeon, glad that he wouldn't have to go back there for a few days.

It turned out that the subject Percy was least behind in was actually Astronomy. Since so many constellations and planets were connected to Greek gods and myths, Annabeth had pointed them out either in the sky or on maps and charts as she had told him the stories of the heroes who had come before them. Percy had actually kind of paid attention to most of it. For him the constellations were reminders that his life wasn't the only one that sucked. Plus, stars could help guide you on dangerous quests if you say accidently blew up your compass with the rest of your supplies on a bus. Professor Sinistra was pleased with his current knowledge but still gave him a few charts on planets to study.

* * *

Percy spent his first day off properly exploring the grounds. After being cooped up inside classrooms for three days straight, he intended to spend every second he could outside. He ran over to check out the quidditch pitch, admired the stands and towering goal posts, and then ran past the groundskeeper's hut, and around the lake. Once he was sufficiently sweaty, he took off his shoes, socks, and shirt and jumped into the water with his bathing suit. Immediately, he felt refreshed, but the water seemed different.

It tingled against his skin with what Percy could only assume was magic. Hesitantly, Percy dove underwater and was relieved that he still had the ability to breath. Now, that Percy was actually in the water he could tell that the lake was even bigger than it appeared to be from the surface. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that the lake floor was approximately 165 feet below him and there were several underwater caves and offshoots. It would take him weeks to explore the whole thing and even then, he wasn't sure if he would see everything.

Before he could even think about diving deeper and finding that giant squid, there was a splash and a commotion near the shore. Percy surfaced to find the largest man he had ever seen walking towards him in the water. "What d'yeh think yer doin' jumping in like that?" The man exclaimed, "When you didn't come back up, thought those Grindylows got yer."

Percy quickly swam back to the shore making sure he stayed wet as he climbed out of the water. "Sorry, I didn't realize I'm not supposed to swim in the lake," Percy tried to explain hoping he wasn't in too much trouble. "Professor Dumbledore never mentioned it."

"Suppose the Headmaster, didn't think he had ter. Most o' the year it's too cold fer swimming," the giant man reasoned. "An' most are too afraid o' the giant squid to go in there."

Percy thought he'd have to be careful around the giant squid, but the giant squid wasn't what the man thought had attacked him. "What are those Grindy things you mentioned?"

"Water demons, like ter try an' drown people," the man said. "They're the ones yer should worry 'bout down there. The giant squid's pretty harmless though the merpeople don't take too kindly to trespassers either."

Since Percy couldn't drown, he figured the Grindylows wouldn't be too much trouble. But Merpeople? Did he mean like the Little Mermaid? Before Percy could ask, the giant said, "Names Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. An' yer must be the new student from the States."

"Yeah, I'm Percy," he extended his hand, and it was quickly swallowed by Hagrid's huge one.

Hagrid grinned behind his wild beard, "Pleased to meet yer. How 'bout yer come to my place for a cup o' tea while yer dry off?"

"I'm not much of a tea guy, but sure," he replied.

Percy ended up spending the rest of the morning at Hagrid's. The food was terrible. Percy thought he cracked a tooth after trying one of the cakes Hagrid offered, but the company was excellent. Percy hadn't realized how lonely he'd been until then with only teachers and house-elves for company for the past few days. Hagrid enthusiastically told him all about the different creatures that lived in the forest, everything from unicorns to giant spiders which made Percy glad that Annabeth was on a different continent. He even showed Percy the supersized pumpkins in the garden that he was growing for the Halloween feast and let Percy play fetch with his huge dog Fang.

Percy would've liked to stay longer. Hagrid seemed like a pretty cool guy, but unfortunately, Percy's day off wasn't completely free because he had his first flying lesson. Despite what Hecate had told him, Percy was still nervous. He kept glancing anxiously at the clear blue sky as he headed back to the Quidditch Pitch waiting for it to cloud over. But the sky stayed lightning bolt free, so when the time came, he ignored his nerves and shoved off the ground as Madam Hooch instructed. He hovered a few feet above the ground then leaned forward slightly and landed safely. There wasn't even a rumble of thunder. Feeling more confident now that it looked like Zeus really wouldn't blast him out of the sky, he did the next set of exercises with a lot more enthusiasm.

Flying was fun. It felt freeing, and he loved the speed and adrenaline rush of diving, spinning, and making sharp turns. It was like a rollercoaster that he could control. Sure, he would never be as comfortable in the air as he was in water, but Hecate was right. Somehow riding the broom felt way safer than the airplane he took to New York. It was like neutral territory. By the end of the lesson, Madam Hooch was satisfied with his performance, "Not bad Mr. Jackson, not bad at all." Her normally stern face softened with a small smile. "Perhaps I may see you on your House Quidditch team in a few years."

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Percy learned the locking and unlocking charms along with the severing and repairing and several more that he could barely keep track of. In Transfiguration he progressed to changing live animals like beetles and mice into objects which led to some rather gruesome sights whenever he messed up and lost his focus. But the class he was most excited for was Dumbledore's next Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Back in the circular office, Dumbledore asked, "Were you able to complete your assignment, Mr. Jackson?"

"I think so," Percy replied.

"Very well then, with your permission, I wish to cast a few of these jinxes on you so that you may practice the counter-jinxes."

Dumbledore gave him a questioning glance, so Percy nodded, "Okay," and pulled out his wand as the headmaster pulled out his own.

"_Locomotor Mortis,"_ Dumbledore exclaimed with a flourish of his wand. Percy immediately recognized the incantation for the Leg-Locker Curse (thanks to his built in Latin and Greek dictionary) as a flash of purple light sped towards him. Time seemed to slow down as Percy watched the light and stepped aside like he was dodging one of the Apollo cabin's arrows in Capture the Flag, and time sped up again as the spell crashed into bookshelf behind Percy. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise before firing off another spell, "_Tarantallegra._"

Percy dodged that one too, and the one after that. Finally, Dumbledore lowered his wand and chuckled, "I see you have found a creative solution to your assignment, Mr. Jackson."

"It just seemed like the best way to counter a jinx is to never get hit with one in the first place," Percy remarked not bothering to hide his smirk.

"It has been a few years since I have heard such cheek, but you are correct, Mr. Jackson. And that is a very important lesson that many wizards much older than you never master." Percy was surprised at Dumbledore's praise. He had half expected the headmaster to be mad at him like most of Percy's old teachers would have been if he had cheated or showed up the teacher.

Then with no warning Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a bolt of purple light hit Percy before he even realized that Dumbledore had cast a spell without the magic words. "While dodging a spell, should always be your first defense," Dumbledore continued as Percy felt his legs bind together and struggled to keep his balance, "sometimes it is impossible to completely avoid a curse, and therefore, you should know how to properly counter it for those circumstances."

Luckily, Hecate had convinced Percy to still actually do Dumbledore's assignment. Percy silently thanked the goddess because he actually knew the incantation for this counter-curse and got it right on the second try using the same mental trick he used in charms class to channel his intent. "Very good, Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore complemented. "Now, for the sake of time, I would like you to let yourself get hit by these next few jinxes."

They progressed down the list though Percy was relieved that they skipped the slug-vomiting one. With only an hour remaining, Dumbledore taught Percy the Disarming Charm. "I do not believe your classmates have learned this in their lessons yet, but given your proclivity for . . . shall say trouble, it is my hope that if an altercation with another student is unavoidable you will use this charm and walk away."

Dumbledore magically conjured a wooden dummy with a fake wand and demonstrated the spell before having Percy try. After a few pointers from Dumbledore to help Percy's aim, he felt like he had gotten the hang of it. It was pretty cool watching the dummy's wand fly across the room after he did a successful spell. It reminded him of the first time he disarmed Luke. "Professor, does this spell only work on wands, or will it work on whatever someone is holding?"

Dumbledore looked at him curiously as if he suspected the real reason Percy had asked, "An excellent question, Mr. Jackson. _Expelliarmus_ will work on any object your opponent is holding at the time." That would be supper useful, but Percy doubted that he would be allowed to use his wand back at Camp.

The class he was least excited for was his next potions lesson. As soon as Snape swept through the empty classroom, Percy knew he was in trouble. Snape looked like he wanted to murder someone. "That arrogant, insufferable, fraud," he muttered under his breath, "Why the headmaster insists. . ."

Then Snape's dark eyes fell on Percy and that glint promised torture. "Today you will start by making a potion to cure boils, Jackson," Snape declared with a sneer. "Follow the instructions on the blackboard. I just hope that you can pay more attention to your potion than you did during our lecture last time." Snape flicked his wand, and the instructions magically appeared on the chalkboard. Percy had never been more grateful for Hecate's reading glasses even if Snape scoffed as he put them on.

Percy didn't know it was possible to pour water wrong, but apparently, he managed to mess up the first step. "You are making a potion, Jackson not pumpkin juice. The instructions say 100 ounces of Standard Potioning Water not 105," Snape criticized with glee. Next, it was not enough dried nettles and then too much crushed snake fangs. Each insult was worse, more bite and more personal, until Percy's temper was boiling more than his potion.

Later, Percy wasn't sure exactly what happened, though he thought he should be congratulated for keeping his cool as long as he had. And he only managed that because he knew Snape was purposely trying to bait him, but there was only so much Percy could take before he exploded. He was about to add the porcupine quills when Snape's voice once again cut through, "Are you an imbecile, Jackson? The potion needs to cool before adding the quills which is why you take the cauldron off the fire. I see why your father shipped you off to a different continent the first chance he got. Too embarrassed to keep you around."

Percy saw red, and there was an intense tug in his gut. The next thing Percy knew, he was standing brandishing the silver cutting knife in his hand, and Snape was covered in Percy's incomplete potion sprouting red boils on his face and arms. Percy just stood there, mouth open, too stunned to say anything or even laugh.

"Get out," Snape snarled with an angry glare that could rival the god of the Underworld. Percy didn't need to be told twice.

Back in his room, Percy paced not sure what to do. So much for a fresh start at a magic school. He had just attacked a teacher, again, though this one didn't just disintegrate into monster dust. Would he be expelled? Would Snape blame accidental magic or realize that Percy had used something else? Percy was totally screwed. Hecate might make him spontaneously combust for this.

"_What did you do now, Perseus?"_ Hecate's voice sounded resigned.

"I might have exploded my potion all over Snape," Percy admitted.

"_For the love of the Fates, why couldn't it have been a child of Athena,"_ Hecate muttered. _"Of course, she's far too sensible to ever have a forbidden child._"

"I didn't mean to," Percy defended himself. "That overgrown bat just made me so mad. Am I going to get kicked out?"

Hecate sighed, _"No, Professor Snape will just assume it was a case of accidental magic especially if he was provoking you. I doubt he will even tell anyone about it."_

Percy sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't be getting expelled before the school year even started. _"However,"_ Hecate continued, _"I did warn you what would happen if you abused your powers during a lesson."_

Percy thought back to his first potions lesson when Hecate had warned him, "But you said if I purposely used my powers, and I didn't. This was an accident."

"_I'm impressed you caught that loophole, Perseus, but you still must have better control and not lose your temper every time someone insults you."_

"I didn't until he brought up my dad," Percy ground his teeth together at the memory. He'd been surprised that Snape even knew about that though he figured Dumbledore must have told the teachers something to explain his sudden attendance at Hogwarts. "After everything that's happened. . ." he couldn't finish the thought out loud – that Snape's words had hit too close to his own doubts because part of him wondered if his dad really was ashamed of him now that he was a wizard, a double mistake.

"_I see,"_ came the stiff reply though Percy swore he heard a note of understanding in Hecate's voice.

"So, you'll teach me potions?" Percy asked hopefully.

"_I suppose I will,"_ the goddess relented. _"However, I expect you to do better next time, no matter what Snape says."_

Percy grimaced at the thought of having to endure more of Snape's irritating taunts, but after a moment, he said, "I'll try."

"_You better, otherwise I'll have to turn you into something creative, maybe a Tasmanian Devil. They are known for their tempers."_ Percy winced. If he had to pick, he would prefer Mr. D's threat to turn him into a dolphin.

Hecate, satisfied that her threat was being taken seriously, started the lesson. _"Originally, I was not going to tell you about this because in my opinion it's a shortcut, but unfortunately, because you've antagonized Professor Snape in such a humiliating way, it seems necessary. Just teaching you potions will not be enough for you to succeed now. You will have to be the best which may be difficult given your trouble with paying attention. Luckily, some of Poseidon's offspring have a certain gift when it comes to brewing potions. Based on what you did today, I believe you will be able to master it. Besides, providing a channel for your father's gifts during that class may prevent another outburst."_

Suddenly, everything Percy needed to brew a potion appeared on his desk including a paper with very familiar instructions. It looked like he was going to make a cure for boils again. _"Now, what is the base for most potions?"_ Hecate asked.

Percy took a second wondering if it was a trick question, "Water?"

"_Correct,_ _and_ _as the son of the sea god, you have a certain affinity for water."_

"So I can just make the water turn into the potion?" Percy asked.

"_Don't be ridiculous. You still have to make the potion, but you will find if you focus on the water while keeping your intent in mind then you will be more attuned to the potion. You will be sensitive to the exact temperature and mixing of the potion and should be able to control it to some extent. Additionally, as Golpalott, a famous potioneer and son of Poseidon, put it, 'The potion will sing for you."_

"Sing?" Percy asked trying not to laugh as he imagined his potion singing Led Zeppelin.

"_Golpalott always liked to be vague and poetic in his expressions," _Hecate huffed. _"But yes, according to him, the water helped him sense what he needed to do next. I believe he imagined a symphony and every ingredient had a distinctive sound in his mind which is how he was able to invent so many new potions and develop Golpalott's laws. Though an uncredited witch actually had to interpret Golpalott's laws for the rest of the community because frankly I don't think Golpalott knew exactly why he added certain ingredients other than the water was answering his intent."_

Percy frowned, "Okay, sounds kind of weird, but then again two weeks ago, I would have thought making any potion was weird. So how do I do this?"

"_Honestly, I'm not certain." _Percy was surprised by Hecate's response. Most gods wouldn't admit when they didn't know something. _ "In the past the children of Poseidon gifted with this ability discovered it on their own. I think the best thing to do is for you to just keep making this potion until you sense it. Just remember much like spell work, intent is the key."_

Groaning Percy sat down at his desk and started brewing the potion. The first time he forgot the dried nettles. The second time he stirred the potion too many times counterclockwise, and the third time he was so frustrated that he messed up the _Incendio_ spell to heat up the cauldron and had to use his powers to dump the potion on the fire. The fourth time though he did everything correctly and produced a cure for boils, but there was still no sixth potions sense coming from the water.

Once again, the potion in his cauldron vanished. _"Do it again, Perseus,"_ Hecate commanded. _"But focus more on the water._"

"This doesn't feel like much of a shortcut," Percy muttered starting to get angry. After his seventh time making the potion, Percy got so frustrated he upturned the desk which resulted in a thorough scolding from Hecate including a threat to turn him into a ferret this time, before she sent him to the shower to cool off.

The idea of a shower actually sounded appealing, so Percy for once in his life did as he was told. As always the water was refreshing and soothing all at the same time while Percy wondered if maybe he didn't actually have this so called gift, and he was destined to suck at potions and be insulted by Snape for the rest of his life.

When he finally left the bathroom, his desk was once again perfectly set up for brewing the cure for boils. This time he didn't wait for Hecate or even glance at the instructions, but he just started adding ingredients from memory. He didn't bother using the stir rod. Instead, he willed the potion to stir the proper amount of times in the proper directions. Maybe it was because he was extra sensitive to water after the shower or maybe he was just paying more attention, but when it was time to remove the cauldron from the heat, he knew it. When he closed his eyes, it was like he could still see the potion, and it was glowing. He also knew exactly when it was cool enough to add the porcupine quills too because the potion had a sort of orange aura even though the potion itself was a bright pink and for some reason orange and porcupine quills made sense to his tired brain.

After the final step, Percy felt like he woke up from a daze and in front of him was a perfect blue potion with puffs of pink smoke. _"Excellent, Perseus!"_ Hecate complemented. _"You managed to decrease the average brewing time by 15 minutes."_

Percy snorted, "Yeah because I knew what I was doing after the hundredth time."

"_Yes, but you also used your father's gifts to manipulate the potion and even helped it reach the optimum temperatures faster."_

"I did?" Percy asked shocked.

"_Now, try it with a new potion,"_ Hecate instructed, and the whole process started again. This time though Percy knew what it felt like and had a perfect potion on his second try. He realized that Golpalott had been right, but instead of sounds it was colors for Percy. By the time Hecate had him brew the Forgetfulness Potion, Percy knew that when he added a new ingredient to the potion or stirred it or changed the temperature it altered the aura of the potion regardless of the physical color. A kind of glow that he assumed only he could see that he somehow matched with the next step. Usually, it helped if he had his eyes closed. He also learned by accident that he could use his powers to extract liquid ingredients and add them directly into the potion. Hecate was fascinated by the whole process and figured that he was sensing the actual change in the essence of the potion due to his father's powers interacting with his magical core.

That night Percy collapsed into his bed exhausted but pleased. He was confident that as long as he concentrated on that strange connection with the water in his cauldron, he would be able to make any potion Snape could throw at him.

* * *

To Percy's relief, he had off the two days before the term started. Officially, he was supposed to be reading his History of Magic textbook, but instead he spent the day exploring the castle. He even ran into Nick during his wanderings, and the ghost was more than happy to join him, pointing out which staircases had trick steps that he needed to skip and useful secret passages that could help him avoid crowded hallways and get to class on time. Most importantly, he helped Percy dodge Peeves the poltergeist who was setting up a nasty surprise for the school's cranky, old caretaker, Filch.

For the first time in his life, Percy found himself looking forward to the start of school. Magic could be pretty cool, fun even. It definitely was way better than math or reading stupid books about boys whose dogs die. Like, seriously couldn't English teachers ever pick a happy book. Since it was his last night with his own room, Percy Iris messaged first his mom and then Annabeth. He wasn't sure when he would get another chance once he was surrounded by other students. Percy was going to miss his privacy, but at the same time he was excited to join a House. Even at Camp Half-Blood, Percy still felt alone sometimes because unlike the other campers, he didn't have cabin mates. He hoped that being part of a House would maybe be like that, like he was a part of something larger, like he belonged.

"So how exactly do you get sorted into these Houses?" Annabeth asked through the rainbow he'd created in the bathroom. Sometimes Percy thought she could read his mind.

"I don't know," Percy frowned, "Everyone's been pretty secretive about the whole thing. I think it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Hmm," Annabeth mused, "maybe it's some kind of personality test like Myers Briggs. Which one do you think you'll be in?"

Percy shrugged, "Not sure, though I know I won't be in Ravenclaw which is a shame because Nick told me their color is blue. That one's for smart people. They like wisdom and books and homework, so you'd fit in perfectly with them since your mom's literally the wisdom goddess and all."

Annabeth twirled her hair as she thought, "Probably or I guess I could be in that other one, Slytherin was it? For ambition and cunning?"

"I guess so, but still seems like the Wise Girl would be put in the wisdom House," Percy emphasized. "But Nick thinks I'll be in his house, Gryffindor."

Annabeth snorted, "Yeah, I guess anyone foolish enough to charge a Minitour without a weapon could be considered brave. What about the fourth house, the one your ancestor founded? Don't you want to be in it?"

"Suppose so, but not because of my ancestor. It's not like I really have any connection with her anyways, but Professor Sprout is by far the nicest teacher here. And based on what everyone's said Hufflepuff is the nice House."

Annabeth scoffed, "You? In the nice House?"

"Hey," Percy said indignantly, "I'm nice." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I think Dumbledore said something about loyalty, hard work, and patience," Percy added

That made Annabeth laugh, "Gods, Percy I think you're the most reckless, impatient person I know. But you also are the most loyal one too."

Once again, Hecate visited Percy in his dreams. This time though they were back at the crossroads and not in a gods-forsaken classroom, "Well done my hero. You have worked hard and exceeded my expectations. The rest is up to you now."

Percy frowned, "What does that mean?"

"I could only help you until you caught up with your classmates," Hecate answered. "You were robbed of your first year of magical education, so by helping you, I was able to restore balance so to speak. Now, you must continue your magical education on your own. Only then will you reach your true potential as a wizard and a hero."

Percy was conflicted. He knew that Hecate helping him was one of the main reasons why he was suddenly kind of good at this magic school stuff, and he didn't know if he'd be able to keep it up or if he'd revert back to his regular being bad at school routine once she was gone. But at the same time, it would be nice to not have a goddess in his head.

"Don't worry, Perseus. I've given you a strong foundation. As long as you work hard, you should be fine," Hecate said reassuringly. Her expression shifted to a mischievous smile, "However, I will check-up on you occasionally, and if I find you are not applying yourself to your studies then I will turn you into a suitable animal, maybe a miniature horse. I hear they are known for their stubbornness. If you don't wish to get on the wrong hoof, I suggest you start by reading your History of Magic tomorrow."

Percy wasn't sure if the goddess was joking or not, but he'd rather not find out.

**I will update the next chapter in a week. It includes the sorting which was the second part of the story that I drafted right after the very first scene in Dumbledore's office almost a year ago.**


	7. The Strange Sorting

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really wanted a Sorting Hat song, but I'm really terrible at writing poems.**

Chapter 7 – The Strange Sorting

From a window on the second floor, Percy watched the returning students clamber out of magical, horseless carriages and into the castle. After practically being by himself for a week and a half, the excited laughter and constant chatter was almost deafening.

His seventh school in seven years, he was going to be the new kid, again, which was never fun. Percy knew the drill pretty well by this point. He was familiar with the stares and whispers in the halls, and every bully sizing him up, trying to decide if he'd be worth the effort to torment. But this time it would be even worse because not only was he the new kid, but he was coming in a year late (technically two since he was already thirteen) and was from a different country.

Once the last student had entered the castle, Percy slowly headed down to the entrance hall to wait for the first years to come up from the lake. He tried to hide in the shadows next to the door as the first years streamed in. Several gasped as they took in the size of the hall and the gleaming marble staircase. If they thought the entrance hall was impressive then they'd flip when they saw the Great Hall.

Percy's plan to go unnoticed was ruined by Professor McGonagall. After she gave everyone the your-House-is-like-your-family spiel, she turned to him, "Oh and Mr. Jackson, I suggest you look sharp because you will be going first."

"Great," Percy muttered as Professor McGonagall swept out of the hall.

Instantly, all the first years started muttering to themselves, but one enthusiastic voice seemed louder than the rest, "Hiya, Percy!"

Colin Creevey made a beeline straight to Percy's hiding spot. "This is so cool! We're in an actual castle! Where were you by the way? I was going to save you a seat on the train, but I couldn't find you. You seem kind of old for a first year."

Percy smiled at the little guy's enthusiasm and felt touched that he had tried to save him a seat even if a long train ride with Colin might have driven him insane, "Hi Colin, good to see you. And I'm actually going into second year, but this is my first year at Hogwarts, so I spent a few days reviewing with the teachers and still need to get sorted."

"Wow!" Colin exclaimed, "so you already can do magic!" Percy just had time to nod before Colin rushed on. "So, do you know how they're sorting us?"

"No, I think they're keeping it as a surprise for some reason," Percy answered.

A shy voice near Percy said, "My older brothers said we had to fight a troll." It was a small red-headed girl who blushed as she quickly muttered, "but I think they were joking."

Colin looked a little panicky at the thought. Percy, however, had a feeling that he'd prefer a fight with a troll than whatever they would have to do. He doubted that a troll would be any worse than the Minotaur. Just then Professor McGonagall returned, "We are ready for you. Form a line and follow me."

The forty or so students shuffled into a line and entered the Great Hall. As all the first years gasped and gawked at the ceiling, Percy was suddenly uncomfortably aware that he was nearly a head taller than all the other first years. Already he heard the whispers flying. "Looks a little old for a firsty," a dark-haired boy said from the table on Percy's left.

They walked all the way to the teacher's table before Professor McGonagall had them fan out and face the students. She placed the ugliest hat Percy had ever seen on a stool in front of them. It looked like it might have been a new wizard hat back when Kronos was vomiting his kids back up. Now, it was patched, shabby, and extremely dirty. Percy was pretty sure at least half of the Aphrodite cabin would have fainted if they'd had to touch it. Then a tear near the brim of the hat opened and the hat began to sing.

Percy's mouth fell open in shock. Just when he thought that nothing else could possibly surprise him, it seemed like something always did. Despite all the strange things he'd seen so far, singing headwear was definitely a new one. By the time Percy's mind caught up to what his ears were hearing, the song was almost over, but Percy had the gist of it. All they had to do was put on the hat, and it would sort of read their minds to determine which house to put them in.

The hall filled with applause as the hat bent down the middle in a small bow to the four House tables. From behind him, Dumbledore said, "This year we have one new student entering the second year from the United States of America due to an agreement between myself, the Ministry of Magic and Magical Congress, and his family."

Well that was one way to put it, Percy thought as he felt all the eyes in the hall once more shift to him. Though, he was not sure how much agreeing the magical governments did between the gods' and Dumbledore's influence. He also hadn't been expecting an introduction, but he assumed Dumbledore wanted to give the students an easy explanation for his presence here. "Jackson, Perseus," McGonagall called out, lifting the ugly hat, "If you would come sit on the stool."

Percy hesitantly shuffled forward. At the moment, he really wished he was battling a troll. At least he was fairly sure he could do that without embarrassing himself too badly, and it didn't involve a mind reading, talking hat. As soon as he sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, but it was far too large and fell down to his eyes making Percy feel even more ridiculous than he usually did.

Suddenly a voice spoke in his ear, "Huh, a demigod! I haven't had one of you in half a century."

Percy jumped, then he realized how much trouble he could be in, so he desperately whispered, "Please don't tell anyone. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Not to worry, child your secret is safe. Now let us see. Hmm difficult, very difficult. Very loyal and brave. Not a bad mind, but clearly no love for learning which I think we can conclude rules out Ravenclaw for you. Not particularly ambitious, but lots of talent I see and a desire to prove yourself . . . particularly to your father. Hmm very resourceful and cunning as well." A replay played in his mind of how he had tricked Crusty onto his own waterbed. "You could do well in Slytherin." Percy glanced to the table on his far left that he knew was Slytherin because they were under the green banner with the snake. Besides the black robes, many of the kids that sat there looked like they could be the rich kids at any of Percy's previous boarding schools. He knew from experience that they weren't all bad. Some had even been nice to him, but he wasn't sure if he would really fit in with that crowd or want to fit in. "Yes, you could do very well in Slytherin," the hat reassured him, "especially given who your grandfather is. Perhaps you would be good for the House as well."

His grandfather, who's his grandfather. No one knew who his mom's father was but his dad. . . if Poseidon was his father that meant Kronos was his grandfather. He shuddered as he remembered that cold, cruel voice he had heard in his dreams and how he had manipulated both Ares and Luke, "No, not Slytherin" thought Percy, "I don't want to be anything like my grandfather."

"I suppose not," the hat managed to sound amused, "And your clear lack of self-preservation is most un-Slytherin like. Very well, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor then." The hat was silent for a long while, so Percy took the opportunity to examine his potential housemates. The kids under the red banner that he knew was the Gryffindor table thanks to Nick seemed cool enough. They joked with each other and laughed. He probably would fit in with them pretty well. Then he looked at the Hufflepuff table. The kids there just looked welcoming, friendly, and nice for the most part. Something in his chest clenched, and he suddenly felt extremely homesick as he realized the kids at the Hufflepuff table reminded him of his best friend Grover. Finally, the hat spoke again, "Gryffindor would be a good fit. You have bravery and courage in spades. Very well then better be GRYFF–" the hat started to shout the last word out loud, but Percy stopped it.

"Wait! Can I be in Hufflepuff?" Percy thought at the hat. The whole hall had started to clap as the hat shouted but then stopped in shock. Percy guessed that the hat didn't usually stop mid-shout.

The hat paused considering, "While your loyalty to your friends and family would make Helga proud, it wouldn't be my first choice. You seem to be rather impatient and confrontational which are more often less celebrated characteristics of Godric's house, but I suppose your housemates could help you develop some control. I always did say that placing students with those of similar characteristics prevented well roundedness and future character development, but no one ever listens to the hat. Is Hufflepuff where you truly want to be?"

Percy glanced at the tables once more and noticed a boy at the Hufflepuff table with curly brown hair giving him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. "Yes," Percy responded, mind made up.

"Interesting, Mr. Jackson, unlike another student who I sorted last year, you wish to be in Hufflepuff not because you believe that you lack the qualities of a Gryffindor – because even when you are afraid you do not let your fear stop you which is the true definition of bravery – rather you believe you will form stronger connections with those in Hufflepuff because you admire their loyalty, kindness, understanding, and acceptance. You will be a most interesting HUFFLEPUFF." The last word was shouted, and the rest of the hall hesitantly started to cheer as if making sure that the hat wouldn't change its mind again.

Percy's new House, the table on his left, cheered the loudest. The boy with the curly brown hair quickly made space for Percy and motioned for him to sit beside him. As Professor McGonagall called the next student, the boy extended his hand to Percy and whispered, "Justin Finch-Fletchley, I'm a second year too!"

Percy shook it and whispered back, "Percy Jackson, thanks for the seat." Justin smiled before turning his attention back to the sorting as the next student was sorted into Ravenclaw.

The rest of the sorting was much more enjoyable now that he wasn't standing in front of the whole school, but he still noticed several people looking at him curiously, including Dumbledore. A glance along the rest of the staff table revealed that the teachers from his crammed study week were there. Plus a few he didn't recognize especially the wizard dressed in a shocking shade of aquamarine. He didn't think anyone could wear brighter robes than Dumbledore, but this wizard had. At the end of the table, Hagrid caught his eye and waved. Percy returned it much more discretely, but he realized one teacher was missing, Snape. Maybe he was antisocial and skipped these things?

Colin was sorted into Gryffindor. He gave Percy a sad shrug before dashing off to the table on the far right. Personally, Percy was a little relieved that he would have some space from the overly enthusiastic boy. Percy noticed that for some students the Sorting Hat made its decision quickly while for others it took more time, but it never changed its mind for anyone else. Finally, as Percy's stomach started to growl, McGonagall called the last student, "Weasley, Ginevra" who was quickly sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall removed the stool, and Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome to all our new students, and to our old students, welcome back." Great, Percy thought another speech. "I have an announcement: Let the banquet begin."

Everyone clapped and cheered and the students around Percy laughed. "Typical Dumbledore," the boy next to Percy muttered with a smile before piling mashed potatoes on his plate. Percy gasped because the table was now covered in food. If he thought his first night at Hogwarts had been impressive it was nothing compared to this. There was beef, chicken, pork chops, sausage, several versions of potatoes, peas, carrots, and more.

Forcing his mouth closed, he quickly joined the others in filling his plate, "Don't worry, Percy we all looked like you at the Welcome Feast last year," Justin said knowingly. He waved his fork around, "This is the rest of the gang." He pointed to the stout boy sitting on Percy's other side, "Ernie Macmillan and next to him is Susan Bones. They're the ones you go to for homework help." Both stopped eating long enough to shake his hand.

"So Percy, not Perseus?" Ernie asked.

Percy nodded, "Yeah, I prefer Percy."

"I would too if that was my name," a skinny, blond-haired boy with an upturned nose rudely declared from across the table. "Sounds like a Slytherin, pure-blood supremacist. Although, I'm not sure Percy is any better since people might confuse you with that pompous Gryffindor prefect, Weasley."

"That ray of sunshine," Justin pointed with his fork to the blonde-haired boy, "is Zacharias Smith. He's the one you go to if you want brutal honesty, though he tends to give that to you whether you want it or not."

"What can I say, it's a gift," Zacharias replied with a shrug and a smug smirk. That was when Percy decided he wouldn't tell anyone that his grandmother was Elizabeth Smith. They might think he was related to this guy. Percy just hoped he actually wasn't because he had enough jerk relatives as it was.

"Looks like the new guy passed the Hufflepuff test," a girl with blonde pigtails said from her seat next to Zacharias. "Managed not to slap Zacharias after he opened his mouth."

"Does it count if I'm still thinking about it?" Percy asked which made everyone laugh. Percy even saw Zacharias' lips curl into a tiny smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"That," Justin continued with his introductions, "is Hannah Abbot. She's the one you go to if you want a laugh or the latest gossip. And over there is Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones." The last two were farthest from him so they just waved, "Wayne knows lots of random trivia, and Megan is the best artist in the House. She makes these incredible signs for our Quidditch matches."

"And in case you haven't figured it out yet," Ernie added, "Justin's the extra kind one that can make you feel better, no matter how bad your day was. And he's also great at Transfiguration."

Justin blushed at the compliment, "I have to be good at something to make up for how bad I am at Potions."

"It's just Snape," Ernie stated, "I'm sure if we had a teacher that didn't enjoy intimidating and tormenting his students, you would do better."

"We all would do better," Hannah added. Percy was relieved that at least Snape seemed to give everyone a hard time unlike Mrs. Dodds who had focused all her evilness just on him. "Speaking of our beloved potions master, where is he?"

Zacharias shrugged, "Don't know, but he snuck out right after Jackson's sorting."

They all glanced at the head table. "McGonagall and Dumbledore are gone too," Ernie noted.

"I bet this has something to do with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley not being on the train," Susan guessed.

"Harry Potter?" Percy asked trying to remember why that name rang a bell.

"Yeah, he's in our year, in Gryffindor," Justin explained, "suppose you heard about him even all the way in the States since he defeated You-Know-Who and all."

That's right. Harry Potter was the baby that defeated the evil, wizard Hitler. "He and his sidekick Weasley are always getting in trouble," Zacharias complained.

"But they did stop Professor Quirrell from stealing the Philosopher's Stone last year," Ernie reasoned, "which did cause Slytherin to lose the House Cup for the first time in seven years."

"He just wanted to be the hero again," Zacharias argued. "I think he likes the attention. Besides that made us come in last instead of second to last."

"My Auntie said Harry received a warning from the Ministry for using magic this summer," Susan reluctantly admitted.

"See," Zacharias proclaimed. "Bet Potter was showing off to scare those Muggles he lives with."

"I don't think Harry would do that," Hannah defended. "He seems nice."

At that point, Percy stopped paying attention to the argument because the dinner platters vanished and were replaced by desserts.

"So, what about you Percy? Where in the States are you from?" Justin asked.

"New York," Percy answered in between scoops of ice cream and some sort of sweet pastry with golden syrup.

"Cool, the Big Apple, itself! I visited there with my folks a few years ago," Justin shared, "Now, that's a big city! So, why Hogwarts?"

This was a question he'd been dreading, but luckily, the night before he and Annabeth had figured out safe responses to this question and any involving the family. As she had pointed out, an orphan circus caravan cover story wouldn't work at Hogwarts. "Well it is supposed to be the best school for magic in the world."

"It most certainly is," Ernie proclaimed proudly.

"But they don't just let anyone come here, especially from a different country," Zacharias retorted. "So why did you get to?"

That guy was really starting to get annoying. But he knew if not Smith then someone else would ask it, so he gave the second answer they'd come up with, "I got into some family trouble, so my mom and dad and Dumbledore all thought it would be safest if I came to Hogwarts."

"Well, everyone says Hogwarts is the safest place in the world," Susan reasoned. "Even when You-Know-Who was at his prime, he couldn't take the school."

Before his Housemates could ask any more questions, the desserts disappeared, and Dumbledore, who must have returned to the feast at some point, stood, "Now that we have all enjoyed a delicious meal, I have a few start-of-term notices."

Then came the traditional don't-break-these-rules speech similar to the ones Percy had heard at all the other boarding schools he had attended. Granted the other ones didn't include the word magic or ever-bashing boomerangs which did sound pretty cool. The Welcome Feast ended with everyone enthusiastically singing the school song which somehow was even more ridiculous than Percy's favorite camp song, "I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa," so of course he loved it.

"Come on Percy, I'll show you our common room," Ernie said as all the student poured out of the Great Hall.

"He's practicing for when he's prefect one day," Hannah remarked, getting a few polite sniggers from the others. "I'll see you there, I'm going to see what I can find out." And she disappeared in the sea of students mingling in the entrance hall.

"This way, Percy." Ernie directed him to the door that led to the kitchens. "We have the best common room because it has the most central location compared to the others which are either in towers or the dungeons. And ours is right next to the kitchens."

They passed the picture with the ticklish pear and stopped at a pile of large barrels half hidden in a shadowy corner. Ernie held up his hand to stop a group of older students and importantly said, "Got to show our new Badger how it's done. Now, Percy pay careful attention because if you get the barrel wrong or tap it incorrectly you will get sprayed with vinegar."

Ernie pointed to a barrel two from the bottom in the middle of its row and tapped it with his wand as he said "Hel-ga Huff-le-puff," with a tap for each syllable of the founder's name. The barrel lid slid open revealing a narrow passage gently sloping upwards. The passage widened to a large but cozy, circular room with a low ceiling. "Welcome to the Sett!"

Everything was yellow and black reminding Percy of a cheerful bumblebee. Plants and cacti were everywhere providing additional color. The older students all patted Percy on the back as they passed him and congratulated him on his sorting. As Percy took in the bright, friendly atmosphere, he finally felt at home for the first time in weeks.

On top of the mantle smiling down at them all was a portrait of a plump woman in a yellow dress holding a gold cup. "Is that. . ." Percy started to ask.

"Helga Hufflepuff?" Ernie finished for him, "Yes, our honorable foundress." And his supposed ancestor. Percy looked closely at the portrait, but all he saw besides the similar hair color was a ghost of his mother's smile though that could have been his imagination. "We should grab some seats before it gets too crowded," Ernie recommended as he claimed one end of a comfy looking sofa, and the others joined him. Percy took a nearby armchair.

Hannah found them a few minutes later looking like she was bursting to share the news, "You'll never guess what they did! Harry and Ron flew from London to here in a flying car and crashed it into the Whomping Willow!"

"You're joking!" Susan exclaimed, but Hannah shook her head.

"Typical attention seeking Potter," Zacharias muttered from his corner while Justin asked, "Are they okay?"

"I think so," Hannah answered as she squeezed next to Susan. "No one mentioned anyone going to the hospital wing."

"The real question is," Ernie proclaimed dramatically, "are they going to be expelled?"

Hannah shrugged, "No one knows yet. Everyone's still speculating."

Percy was impressed. Even he had never done something like that, at least not before the first day of class. Now, he felt silly worrying about getting expelled for an exploding potion even if it did make his teacher erupt into boils. Maybe his mom and Chiron were right, if crashing a flying car was a maybe expulsion, then that left him with a lot of wiggle room.

Before they could discuss it anymore, an older boy and girl maybe seventeen led the twelve new first years into the Sett, and everyone started cheering. Eventually, the older boy raised his hands, and everyone settled down. "Good, looks like we're all here. As most of you know, I'm Gabriel Truman. I'm a seventh year and the senior Hufflepuff prefect."

He paused and someone else shouted, "Don't forget Keeper for the House Quidditch team too."

"Thanks for that Ganders," Gabriel flashed a smile. "Anyways I'd like to welcome all of our new members," his eyes flashed to Percy, "and if ever you need anything please don't hesitate to ask myself or any of my fellow prefects. Now, I thought we should start the year by helping our new housemates understand what it really means to be a Badger. Let's start with second years, MacMillan, what does it mean to be a Hufflepuff?" Great Percy thought more cheesy orientation activities.

Ernie looked a little flustered at being called on but quickly recovered and stood up, "Well we Hufflepuffs are loyal, so we've always got each other's back."

"Here, Here," someone shouted from the crowd as everyone clapped. Hannah and Justin both patted Ernie on the back once he sat back down.

"Alright, Summers for the third years," Gabriel continued.

A girl with curly brown hair stood up from across the room, "Hufflepuffs are hardworking, so if we don't get something right at first, we'll keep at it until we do." Again, the statement was met with polite applause.

"Very good, fourth years – Diggory." This time there was cheering before Diggory even said anything as a few boys a little older than Percy playfully shoved another boy to the front of their group. Percy was surprised that even Zacharias was clapping. Clearly, this Diggory guy was pretty popular.

As Diggory straightened his robes, he repeated the question, "What does it mean to be a Hufflepuff. . . The other Houses may think of us as duffers. They assume because we aren't in Slytherin or Ravenclaw or Gryffindor that we aren't ambitious or smart or brave." He started pacing around the center of the room. "But what they don't know is that we are the only House that got it right because we accept everyone and are all the better for our diversity. Sure, we aren't the most winning House when it comes to competitions, but that's because we know there are more important things than just winning, like integrity and loyalty and helping each other. That's what it truly means to be a Hufflepuff. We may not come in first, but by Merlin's beard, we will make sure that we all finish the race together. We're kind of stubborn that way. Hufflepuffs know that we are stronger together. Something the rest of the school has forgotten. Our House is the sticking charm that holds the school together and that is something to be proud of."

Diggory stopped then and looked around at everyone's stunned faces, "Umm, sorry, Gabriel, guess I got a little carried away."

Gabriel chuckled and clapped the younger boy on the shoulder, "No need to apologize for House pride, Digory. Just try not to get in a duel over it."

That's when the cheering started up again, and someone started a chant, "Digory for Minister!" which caused Digory to smile and duck his head in embarrassment.

Once everyone calmed down again, Gabriel said, "Well, I'm pretty sure Cedric said everything worth saying. So with that, girls' dorms are on the right, and boys' dorms are on the left. You will know which door is yours because it will have your year on it. And I suggest everyone at least try to go to sleep soon. Classes start early tomorrow."

They said good night to the girls, and then Percy followed his new dormmates into their room. The room was round and lit with a warm glow from copper lamps. Five beds just like the one he had in his temporary room were against the wall though these had patchwork quilts. At this point Percy wasn't too surprised to find that his trunk which had been in his room upstairs a few hours ago had been carefully placed beside a bed.

A few hours later, as Percy tried to fall asleep, he thought back to what Diggory had said, and it made him realize what the Sorting Hat had meant by its long-winded explanation when it agreed to put him in Hufflepuff. In short, Hufflepuff was a house full of underdogs, and in every school, he had ever been in, Percy had always befriended the underdogs. That was how he had met Grover. Maybe it was because he hated bullies and liked fighting them. Maybe, part of him liked helping the "little guy." But maybe, it was just because the underdogs were always the nicest. They never judged him for his terrible grades or odd behavior. They always made him feel like he belonged.

**Sorry for those who wanted Percy in Gryffindor. Besides the fact that I think, given the choice, Percy would pick Hufflepuff as stated in the chapter, I wanted more freedom to develop characters and to be able to look at the golden trio from more of an outside perspective. Since I'm a Gryffindor according to every single test out there, I read "Finding Himself" by Minisinoo to help me understand Hufflepuff better. Therefore, my take on the House and Cedric are definitely inspired by that work. It's an incredible read if you haven't read it and are old enough for the Mature rated stories. Next update probably won't be at least for a month, sorry.**


	8. New Friends and New Enemies

**As always, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Extra long chapter for the longer wait.**

Chapter 8: New Friends and New Enemies

The next morning the main gossip was still Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Percy almost felt like he should thank these guys because their stunt meant less attention on him, the strange, new guy who came a year late. Apparently, they hadn't been expelled, so Percy was pretty sure he wouldn't get expelled here unless he really, really tried. Even then, it would be hard to beat crashing a flying car.

Ernie was one of those kids who was super excited for the first day of school, so he had dragged them all up to the Great Hall early. As more students trickled in, Justin would tell Percy their names and what he knew about them if he could. It seemed like Justin knew over half of the school.

Finally, Percy just asked, "Who should I look out for? I know the teachers already because they reviewed with me, and I've been warned about Peeves, but are there any students who could make life difficult?"

"Well that's Percy Weasley," Justin pointed out a tall boy with red hair and glasses. "Like Smith said last night, he's a prefect and a really big stickler for the rules." He gave Percy a knowing glance, "So if you are doing something you shouldn't, keep an eye out for him."

"There're a lot of Weasleys here, Percy, Ron, and that girl at the sorting. Is that a common name?" Percy asked.

Ernie laughed, "Not exactly they're just a really big family. All the ones at Hogwarts right now are siblings, but you left out the twins."

"There's more?"

Justin smiled, "Yep Fred and George Weasley. They're two years above us in Gryffindor, of course, and Hogwarts' resident pranksters. It's like they feel like they have to make up for all of Percy's seriousness. So be suspicious of anything they give you, and never eat any food from them," Justin warned. "For the most part, they're harmless pranks and make for a good laugh, but I prefer to watch from the sidelines instead of being an unknowing participant." After camp, Percy had learned a lot about pranks especially thanks to these two particular sons of Hermes.

"And then there's Draco Malfoy and his two goons, sorry I mean friends_,_ Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle," Hannah pointed out a pale, slender boy with slicked back, white-blonde hair whose facial expression made it look like he had just gotten a whiff of Smelly Gabe's socks. Right behind him were two boys that looked more like gorillas than boys. Percy watched as they headed to the Slytherin table.

Justin paled, "He can be quite nasty. It's just best to avoid those three when you can." Percy was surprised. Coming from someone like Justin, nasty was practically a curse word.

Ernie patted his friend's back, "Hey, I was getting the hang of that Jelly-Legs-Jinx, last year. I'll help you practice it, so you'll be ready."

"Yeah, but Crabbe and Goyle are always there too. Last, time one of them put me in a headlock before I could grab my wand." Justin admitted.

Percy hadn't even officially met them yet, but he already didn't like those three. "Don't worry, I can take them."

"You?" Zacharias snorted. "Take Crabbe and Goyle before they punch the daylights out of you?"

Percy shrugged. He'd beaten Ares kids that were bigger and probably better trained. Even without Riptide, it would be easy. He realized that Crabbe and Goyle were only scary to his classmates because, like Chiron had said, most wizards weren't trained for physical combat. They relied on their wands. "Trust me, you're the one to go to for brutal honesty, I'm the one you want by your side if you're in a fight."

"I'm sure with Gilderoy Lockhart teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts, we'll learn lots of new tricks to stop Malfoy," Justin said eagerly.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, haven't you read his books? They were on our book list this year. I read them all over the summer, even got my mother to read them too." Now that Justin had mentioned it, Percy remembered all those books sitting on the bottom of his trunk with the funny titles. But, he'd been so busy catching up on the first year material, he hadn't even looked at the books for second year.

Just then, the sound of hundreds of wings filled the air and owls swooped down with packages, letters, and newspapers. Susan had a newspaper delivered, and Ernie had a letter from his mother. At this point, Percy had avoided owls. Tentatively, he extended his hand out to Ernie's owl, "May I?"

"Sure, he's friendly," Ernie replied as he opened his letter.

Percy went to stroke the owl's feathers, but quick as a pit scorpion it turned and bit him.

"Zeus!" Ernie reprimanded, "that was not nice."

Percy winced as much from the name as the bite, "Dude, your owl's named Zeus?"

"I don't know why he did that."

"It's okay," Percy tried again despite that the owl was named after his most annoying uncle. This time he used an owl treat he had gotten from Hagrid after talking to Annabeth. She said owls were smart, so they shouldn't hold a grudge over getting food. Sure enough, Zeus took the treat and let Percy stroke his feathers while he chewed on it. Maybe he could start sending letters to his mom after all.

Suddenly, a woman's voice exploded from the Gryffindor table, "STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU." It was so loud it made the plates shake on the table.

"Weasley got a Howler," Zacharias said with glee. Everyone turned to look as Ron Weasley's face turned the same color as his hair and the envelope in his hands. He sank lower and lower in his seat as the shouting continued. When it stopped, the hall filled with a mix of laughter and looks of sympathy. It made Percy extremely glad that his mom hadn't been able to use those when he had done all those stupid and foolish things at his old schools.

As breakfast wrapped up, Professor McGonagall moved around the table handing out schedules. "Wonder where Sprout is? She usually hands out our schedules, but it looks like we'll see her soon because we've got double Herbology with the Gryffindors," Ernie announced. Percy just took his word for it because he didn't feel like having to pull out his glasses to check.

They discovered where their Head of House had been a few minutes later. As they waited outside the greenhouses, Percy spotted her heading towards them from across the lawn carrying lots of bandages. "Looks like she was treating the Whomping Willow that Potter and Weasley crashed into," Ernie observed. "I wonder what Professor Lockhart was doing over there."

"That's Lockhart?" Percy asked. It was the same wizard he had noticed at the Welcome Feast except today he had turquoise robes with a matching hat trimmed in gold on top of perfectly styled hair. If Percy didn't know better, he would have thought the wizard was a son of Aphrodite.

Susan nodded, "Isn't he amazing?"

When Lockhart told them that he'd been showing Professor Sprout how to doctor the Whomping Willow, Percy couldn't help it. He snorted which earned him a glare from the new professor. As they filed into Greenhouse Three, Percy asked, "That's the man who fought vampires and werewolves?"

"And Banshees and Trolls!" Justin enthusiastically added.

Percy was about to argue, but for once in his life thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to fight with the closest person he had to a friend here. Next to him, Zacharias whispered, "I'm with you Jackson. If Lockhart has ever fought anything more than a hangnail, I'll snap my wand." Now, Percy understood why Dumbledore had said it was a good thing that Lockhart had not been able to come early to help Percy. Percy had a feeling he'd learned more in his two lessons with Dumbledore than he would in four years with Lockhart. But why had Dumbledore hired him then?

Before Percy could think any more about it, Professor Sprout started the lesson on Mandrakes. Unlike most of his lessons at his old schools that always seemed kind of pointless, Percy had a very relevant application for Mandrakes which could apparently restore someone who had been transfigured or cursed to their original form. Percy felt like he should have a whole garden of these ugly baby plants with all the threats he had from gods to turn him into various animals, assuming Mandrakes even worked on godly power.

The Hufflepuffs had to split up for the repotting, so Justin and Percy joined a tray with three Gryffindors. He recognized the tall red-head as Ron Weasley which meant the scrawny boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses must by this Harry Potter guy he'd been hearing so much about. He was smaller than Percy with a strange scar like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Immediately, Justin introduced himself, called each Gryffindor by name as he shook their hands and said something nice about them which was how Percy learned that the third Gryffindor was Hermione Granger and the top student of their year. It did explain how she knew the answers to Professor Spout's questions. Percy had a feeling that she'd get along very well with Annabeth.

"And you're the new bloke?" Ron asked him still blushing from Justin's reminder about the flying car.

"Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson," Percy extended his hand, and Ron shook it.

"It's a bit weird, you coming all the way over here for school you know." Ron stated.

"Ron don't be rude," Hermione chastised.

Percy shrugged, "It's okay. It is pretty weird. I ran into some family trouble, and Dumbledore was nice enough to let me come here away from it all."

"So, you're from a wizarding family?" Hermione asked eagerly, "What is wizarding culture like in the States?"

"Not exactly, my dad's family is magical, but they have some seriously messed up issues." It had been Annabeth's idea to use the dysfunctional family excuse for his backstory. She also figured it was safest to just keep letting the wizards assume that magical automatically meant wizards. "Kind of a bad environment to raise a kid, so I lived with my mom to try and stay away from all of that. My mom isn't magical, though we did just find out that her birth mom was actually a witch."

"Your mum's a squib?" Ron asked.

Percy grimaced, "I don't like that word."

"What's a squib?" Harry asked.

"It's sort of like the opposite of a muggle-born. Someone who doesn't have magical powers but has at least one magical parent," Ron answered. "It's pretty rare."

"It is a rather degrading name though," Hermione agreed.

"So you grew up like a muggle?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I thought I was just a normal, unlucky kid who kept having really weird accidents."

Justin laughed, "Me too. Though both my parents are muggles, so they didn't know what was going on either. Mother was originally disappointed because she wanted me to go to Eton, but I think she's starting to get used to the idea of having a wizard in the family, especially after reading Lockhart's books."

Fortunately, for Percy it was time to put the earmuffs back on, so he didn't have to answer any more questions or hear about how wonderful Lockhart supposedly was. At least it seemed like everyone was buying the story he and Annabeth had crafted with half-truths. The rest of the class was spent wrestling with evil baby plants to get them back into dirt. Despite how hard it was, Percy would take this any day over sitting in a desk learning Pre-Algebra.

The next lesson, Percy literally slept through. He didn't think anything could be more boring than having to read his History of Magic textbook, but he was wrong. Somehow their teacher, an actual ghost, managed to make it worse by constantly droning on in a monotone voice. Ernie and Susan tried to keep him awake, but it was a lost cause.

After lunch Hannah dragged them all to the courtyard, so she could catch up with more friends and get the latest gossip. Justin introduced Percy to several Ravenclaws in their year, before waving to someone across the courtyard and walking over to him dragging Percy along, "Hi Neville! I didn't get to speak to you during Herbology. Did you have a good summer?"

The short, round-faced boy, Percy vaguely remembered seeing in his morning class replied cheerfully, "Hi Justine! It was pretty good, though Gran was a little disappointed in my grades, especially Transfiguration and Potions." He finished with a weak smile.

Justin patted Neville on the shoulder, "I don't know how anyone manages to get good marks in potions with Snape breathing down their necks, but maybe I can help some with Transfiguration."

Neville beamed, "That would be great!" His eyes found Percy, "You're the new student!"

"That's me," Percy replied trying to smile even though it felt like the hundredth time he introduced himself that day, "Percy Jackson." He held out his hand.

"Neville Longbottom," the boy replied and tentatively shook Percy's hand with his.

"Neville's the best in Herbology," Justin explained. Neville tried to disagree, but Justin just continued, "Granger might have the better marks, but you were the only one last year that got their Dittany to bloom."

Just then, a loud voice cut through the chatter from the courtyard, "Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Justin winced at the voice, and Neville suddenly looked extra pale as they turned to the other side of the courtyard where Malfoy and his goons towered over Colin Creevey. Instinctively, Percy started to head over there, but Justin latched on to his arm. "Everyone line up!" Malfoy continued to shout, "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos."

"No, I'm not," Harry angrily denied. Percy could barely see him and his friends between the hulking shapes of Crabbe and Goyle. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Then, of all people it was tiny Colin who called Malfoy out, "You're just jealous." Well, at least Percy knew why the Sorting Hat had put him in Gryffindor though it would likely end with him getting crushed by Malfoy's goons. But, Malfoy just continued to make fun of Harry's scar which he must have gotten when Voldemort tried to kill him. When Ron defended his friend, Malfoy turned his taunting on him, imitating the Howler. Egged on by the laughter of a few older students, Malfoy mocked Ron for being poor which in Percy's mind was just plain wrong. There was a reason he'd learned to hide that he wasn't rich like his classmates had been at his old schools. Percy had just broken free from Justin's desperate grip making a beeline for the obnoxious jerk when he was stopped by a flash of turquoise that made him freeze in his tracks.

Confronting Malfoy was one thing, but dealing with Lockhart was not something Percy wanted to do. Lockhart made an even bigger deal of the signed photos, and Harry looked like he wanted to turn invisible. Honestly, Percy was starting to feel sorry for the guy.

Justin grabbed him again just as the bell rang for class to start, "That was a close one," Justin said. "Trust me, messing with Malfoy is just trouble."

* * *

After a surprisingly good first day of school, one of the only ones Percy could remember, he allowed himself to feel optimistic for the rest of the week at least until Ernie reminded everyone of their schedule for that day: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Double Potions all before lunch. Word had quickly spread about Lockhart's first disastrous class with the Gryffindors. Most of the Hufflepuffs were nervous because they thought the pixies must have been some kind of test, and none of them wanted to be suspended by the ears like Neville. At the very least, Percy figured it would be an entertaining class. He couldn't have been more wrong.

The class started with the most ridiculous test Percy had ever taken, 54 questions all about Lockhart. After Percy skimmed the first ten, he just started writing, 'Braccas meas vescimini' for all of the answers hoping that Lockhart actually didn't know much Latin. If anything, the next part of the class was even worse because instead of letting them battle pixies, which actually had sounded kind of fun to Percy, Lockhart reenacted a part from his book _Travelling with Trolls._ He insisted that Percy play the part of the troll because his harsh New Yorker accent would make it more barbaric. Of course, Percy out right refused.

"Come now, Mr. Jackson, don't be shy. You'll get a proper understanding of how to handle trolls from a professional."

"That's okay, Professor. I know you just hit them with their own club," Percy replied with a smirk. "I hear it's so easy a first year can do it." Several of his classmates laughed which only seemed to aggravate Lockhart more.

"Now Mr. Jackson if you do not participate, I will be forced to take points from Hufflepuff," Lockhart threatened with a bright grin still plastered on his face. Percy felt his Housemates tense, so he swallowed his pride and stood up. He didn't want to purposely lose his new House points this early in the year, especially since he knew from experience that he'd probably lose lots of points without trying. In the end, it just involved a lot of grunting and growling. Whenever Zacharias looked like he was going to snigger, Percy gave him a glare that would have made Annabeth proud, and the annoying boy magically stopped. By the time the class was over, Percy was almost looking forward to potions even if it was with Snape.

Clearly, his housemates weren't feeling the same. They all took the tables at the back of the dungeon classroom. Percy hesitated but figured after what happened the last time, he needed to make a statement. So, he headed towards a seat in the very front. "What are you doing?" hissed Hannah.

"Snape kind of kicked me out last time I was in here," Percy explained. "I need to show Snape that I'm not afraid of him."

Ernie shook his head looking exasperated and slightly impressed, "No wonder the Sorting Hat tried to put you in Gryffindor. You're sure you want to do that?"

"If everything goes well, it will just be for this lesson. You guys can stay in the back if you want. I should be okay. Hopefully, I don't lose too many points or get detention."

"It's okay. Snape takes points away from all of us for no reason," Susan reassured him. "He really only favors the Slytherins. He seems to tolerate the Ravenclaws, but he hates the Gryffindors and thinks Hufflepuffs are all dunderheads."

Snape swept into the classroom not long after the Ravenclaws took their spots though none of them had joined Percy at his table. "This year will be much more difficult than the previous as we will focus more on actually brewing potions. I imagine many of you" his gaze swept the back of the classroom and then fixed on Percy, "will have trouble keeping up." Percy grinned. "We will start with a simple Sleeping Draught." With a flick of Snape's wand, the instructions appeared on the blackboard.

Percy only glanced at the instructions to know what ingredients he needed before taking off his glasses and adding the water to start his potion. Everything else faded away as Percy focused in on the liquid in his cauldron, crushing the wormwood and stirring the potion until the aura changed. He did have the sense to at least pretend to use a stir rod though really, he used his powers to optimize the mixing. At one point, he thought Snape was hovering nearby, but by the time he brought his focus back to the classroom, the professor was already three rows behind him. Glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to him, he picked up his flubberworm and held it over his cauldron. Narrowing his focus on the liquid in the slimy worm that had the same light green aura as his potion, he extracted just the right amount of mucus.

Once again, when Percy finished the last step of the potion, he felt like he was waking up from a dream. Hecate had said that it was probably a side-effect of focusing so much on the potion. He felt a little tired, like he had run a few miles, but in front of him was another perfect potion. Looking around at the rest of the class, Percy noticed that they were still hard at work with varying levels of success. He glanced down at his watch and realized that he still had a good 45 minutes left in class. Not sure what to do Percy just sat and watched.

It wasn't long before Snape stalked towards him, "And why Mr. Jackson have you stopped working?"

"Because I'm done," Percy answered with a smirk.

"I'll be the judge of that," Snape snapped. He picked up a ladle and inspected Percy's dark purple potion. Snape didn't have to say anything. Percy knew his potion was perfect, and Snape did too by the way his lip curled into a grimace when he couldn't come up with anything insulting to say. Finally, he said, "How were you able to brew this so quickly when not even a week ago you struggled with the simplest potion?"

"I don't know Professor," Percy said sarcastically emphasizing the title. "I guess I must have had a really good teacher."

"Five points from Hufflepuff. There will be no sarcasm in my class, Mr. Jackson." Now, Snape was the one smirking almost daring Percy to make another outburst. Remembering Hecate's threat to turn him into a Tasmanian Devil if he lost his temper again, Percy managed to bite his lip just in time.

Percy spent the next 15 minutes trying not to die of boredom while the Ravenclaws kept sending him annoyed looks, like they were offended someone else had finished the potion before them. "Idiot boy!" Snape snarled from the other side of the dungeon as he scooped up a thick grey sludge from Justin's cauldron. "A muggle could do better, but I guess that should be expected from a Hufflepuff." Justin looked like he was trying hard not to cry, and next to him Susan looked like she wanted to help but didn't know how.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked loudly.

"Another ten points lost, Jackson, for talking out of turn," Snape smirked again. "And in case you haven't noticed, those in your new House tend to lack certain qualities, like talent. You should fit in nicely."

Before Percy even knew what he was doing, the words just fell out of his mouth, "That's because Hufflepuffs know there are more important things than talent, like integrity and loyalty and helping each other. We know we're stronger together." Without even realizing, Percy had repeated Diggory's fancy speech from the other night.

"And how exactly do those _wonderful_ qualities fix a failed potion?" Snape sneered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw a Ravenclaw girl snigger behind her hand. Even though he was new to Hufflepuff, Percy didn't like how the others picked on his House. "I think they could," he challenged, "because I can help Justin."

Snape raised his eyebrows in mocking surprise, "You think you can help Mr. Finch-Fletchly fix his potion, without starting over?"

"Yes."

The satisfied smirk Snape gave him should have made Percy reconsider, "Then by all means, Mr. Jackson, let's see how Hufflepuffs work together. You have until the end of class to fix the potion. If you do not, you will receive a detention for pointlessly disturbing this class."

"Fine," Percy retorted as he brushed past Snape to get to Justin and Susan's desk. At this point, he didn't care. He just wanted to help his new friend.

Snape clearly didn't appreciate how easily Percy brushed off his threat of punishment, so he added, "And Mr. Finch-Fletchly can join you in detention since as you say Hufflepuffs stick together."

Those words made Percy hesitate. It was one thing for him to get detention. It was another to make his housemate get one too. Percy looked at Justin, "It's your choice?" he asked.

Justin glanced at Snape before seemingly gathering his courage and nodding, "Let's show everyone what Hufflepuffs can do."

Percy had to admit that Justin's potion was in really bad shape. As soon as he got there, Susan muttered, "Sorry, I usually try to help Justin, but I had so much trouble extracting the mucus from my flubberworm that I wasn't able to do much."

Percy nodded his head in understanding. "It's okay," he tried to reassure them and himself, "We can fix this." He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the potion, but he could barely sense it. "Okay, first thing, we need more water." So, Justin rushed over and brought a large beaker full of Standard Potioning Water. As soon as he added it to the potion, Percy felt that now familiar connection and narrowed in on it.

He ignored Snape hovering over them and instructed Justin to heat the cauldron and then stir it clockwise seven times then counterclockwise once and then another five clockwise followed by two more counterclockwise. While Justin was stirring Percy still used his powers to speed up the heating and ensure it mixed properly. When it came time to add the ingredients, he just continued following the colors not bothering to glance at the instructions. He only opened his eyes once when Justin was taking too long to chop the needed Valerian. After he showed Justin how to hold a knife properly, things went a lot smoother. With five minutes to spare, Percy, feeling utterly exhausted, opened his eyes again and saw another perfect purple potion in front of him.

The Hufflepuffs broke into applause. Snape looked speechless, but it didn't last. "Why did you start with that specific stirring pattern?"

Percy winced. He had no idea. He doubted that Snape would accept his answer that the potion had glowed gold when it needed to be stirred clockwise and silver when it needed to be stirred the other direction. Justin was clearly just as clueless as Percy, but Susan stepped in and saved them, "Well based on how the potion responded, I would assume that the stirring pattern must have reset the potion, making it more accepting of the new ingredients added, Professor."

"No, one asked you Ms. Bones," Snape retorted.

"But that's the point," Percy reasoned. "I didn't know why, but thanks to Susan, now I do. We must have discovered a way to reset the potion. And that's why Hufflepuffs are stronger together."

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Jackson. You did not discover anything new," Snape scoffed. "It seems you accidently used Golpalott's Second Law which is not covered until NEWT level. I suppose you thought you could show-off. Twenty points from Hufflepuff!" Snape spat as the bell rang for the end of class. The Hufflepuffs all gasped in outrage and even the Ravenclaws looked sympathetic. It was a good thing Percy was too tired to even lift a sphere of water otherwise all the potions in the classroom might have exploded on Snape.

Justin just patted Percy's back and whispered, "It's okay mate. It was totally worth it seeing you prove Snape wrong."

Percy was the last one to leave the dungeons since he had to clean up his desk at the front. On the way out, Snape blocked Percy before he could join his classmates eagerly waiting for him at the door. "How did you do it Jackson?" the professor asked, glowering down at him. "Only the most precise potioners can successfully use Golpalott's Second Law, and it requires a different stir pattern for every potion. I doubt you figured out the complex formula on your own. Look me in the eye and tell me how you knew what to do, especially after your terrible performance not even a week ago?"

Too exhausted to come up with a better answer, Percy looked into those cold dark eyes and shrugged, "The potion sang for me."

Snape's eyes widened in surprise at Percy answer, but Percy just walked past him to his Housemates who gave him a hero's welcome. Hannah and Susan gave him hugs, and even Zacharias Smith clapped his back and said, "Well done, Jackson." They didn't care that he had lost Hufflepuff over 30 points in one lesson. They cared that he had stood up for them.

With how everyone was treating him, Percy felt like he had completed a quest. "No, one's ever really gotten away with challenging Snape like that," Hannah explained for him. "I think he only agreed to let you try because he was certain you would fail and wanted to embarrass you. That's why he took so many points off."

Word of Percy's potions class had quickly spread through the rest of the school, so that when he left Transfiguration later that day, older Hufflepuffs were congratulating him in the hall.

"Jackson, right?" a voice called to him.

"It's Cedric," Hannah practically squealed.

Sure enough, when Percy turned to the voice, there was the popular fourth year, holding out his hand for Percy to shake. "Yeah, Percy Jackson, and you're Cedric Diggory," Percy replied reluctantly shaking the older boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Cedric said with an easy smile. "I heard you quoted me to Professor Snape?"

Percy shrugged, "It was the first thing that came to mind after he said Hufflepuffs didn't have talent."

"Well thanks. I know it must have taken a lot of guts, but you did good standing up to him" Cedric commended. "Snape's been subtly and not so subtly criticizing Hufflepuffs for as long as I've been here, so thanks for showing him what Hufflepuffs can do."

Percy forced a smile on his face and nodded, but Cedric must have noticed, "Is everything all right, Percy? You seem . . . tense."

"Yeah, just got to go and get to studying," Percy lamely answered.

"Oh, okay, see you around then," Cedric seemed confused as Percy turned around and walked away. The rest of his year following after several enthusiastic waves at the older Hufflepuff.

Percy knew he was being unfair to Cedric, but he couldn't help it. Even though Cedric was several years younger and looked completely different, Percy couldn't help seeing Luke whenever he saw Cedric. They both had the same sort of easy confidence that drew others in and made them noticed, particularly by girls. After Luke's betrayal, Percy was wary of a cool, popular older kid suddenly taking an interest in him.

Ernie clapped him on the back again, "You're becoming quite the Hufflepuff hero." But Zacharias was the only one that seemed to notice Percy's less than enthusiastic interaction with Cedric. The other boy cocked an eyebrow questioningly at Percy as if to ask: _What was that?_ To Percy's surprise he didn't see any judgement in Smith's eyes, just curiosity and a hint of concern, so Percy just responded with a small shrug.

The next day in Herbology, even Professor Sprout found a way to congratulate him. She had left her dragon-hide gloves on the back table and asked Percy to go fetch them for her. When he gave them to her, she beamed at him and said, "Fifty points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Jackson, for demonstrating what it means to be a true Hufflepuff." She gave him a wink and everyone in the greenhouse cheered, even the Gryffindors.

As he returned to his spot next to Justin and Susan, Ron muttered from across the table, "Wish I could have been there to see Snape's face."

"Me too," Harry said wistfully.

"What I want to know is how you did it, Percy?" Hermione asked. "Recovering a potion without knowing exactly what went wrong is really advanced work."

Percy shrugged, "I'm just good at potions. Well at least brewing them. I'm kind of lousy with the theory, so I guess it's just instinct."

Hermione pursed her lips together, clearly not satisfied with his answer, but before she could ask any more questions, Professor Sprout started the demonstration for the lesson.

* * *

The following evening as Percy searched through the tall shelves in the Hogwarts library for the book they all needed for their potions essay on the uses of flubberworms, he realized that one drawback to being in the House known for hard workers was that all his new friends actually did their homework when it was assigned. While not exactly lazy, Percy had always been more of a procrastinator when it came to his schoolwork. He usually goofed off until the night before the assignment was due. Usually he didn't care if he was by himself, but unlike most of his classmates at his other schools (Grover excluded), Percy actually liked his fellow Hufflepuffs, well most of them. They had welcomed and accepted him in a way he hadn't felt outside of camp. So, when Ernie, Susan, and even Justin and Hannah had insisted on doing homework now, Percy with some encouragement from his Housemates had decided to come with them. Well at least, he figured Hecate would be less likely to turn him into a miniature horse if his new friends kept this up for the rest of the school year.

Finally, he found the musty old book and pocketed his glasses. He hoped Hannah and Susan had an easier time finding the books they needed for Transfiguration as he headed back to where Ernie and Justin were waiting, except they weren't alone. That Draco Malfoy guy and his two gorillas were leaning on their table. "But we want this table don't we boys," Malfoy said in a smug tone.

"It's okay, Ernie, I think I'd rather work in the common room anyways once the others come back with the books," Justin claimed with only the faintest hint of a quiver. "It's more comfortable." Percy saw Ernie hesitate. Clearly, he didn't want to move, but for some reason he wasn't telling Malfoy off either. Percy realized that for whatever reason Ernie must be afraid which made Percy mad. He hated people like this Malfoy guy that threw their weight around and made other people do things for them just because they could. No one bullied his friends.

With a loud thump, Percy dropped the book on the table, "I think we should stay here. We might need more books." Percy glared at Malfoy to get his point across.

The other boy seemed to size him up before smirking, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Yank Hufflepuff. I guess we'll have to show you how things work around here."

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," Ernie said. "You can have the stupid table."

Just then as if she could smell trouble Madam Pince, the librarian, appeared, "Any trouble, boys?"

Remembering Malfoy's stint in the courtyard earlier that week, Percy was struck by a great idea. Before Malfoy could say anything, Percy answered in a loud voice that carried throughout the large, quiet chamber, "No mam, our buddy Draco here just wanted help with Transfiguration from my friend Justin." Percy smirked at Malfoy whose mouth fell open in horror.

"Shhh, Mr. Jackson," Madam Pince instantly corrected. "While I am pleased that you are working together, there is no need to shout about it."

"But. . . I'm not," Malfoy tried to get out.

But Pince just said, "Please work more quietly boys. It's a library not a Quidditch field. Don't make me remind you again," before she turned around and disappeared behind the shelves.

The glare Malfoy tried to give Percy was ruined by how embarrassed he was. "You're going to pay for that Jackson, better watch your back. Besides, my father's a Hogwarts' governor, so I wouldn't get too comfortable here if I were you. Let's go Crabbe, Goyle, as if we would want to sit at a table were a Mudblood has been." Percy only understood about half of what Malfoy had said, but Ernie jumped to his feet at the last part with clenched fists. Percy's not sure what he would have done, but Justin desperately grabbed a hold of his friend to stop him.

"What was all that about? Justin helping Malfoy with Transfiguration?" Hannah asked as she and Susan sat down with a stack of books. The drama had even drawn Zacharias away from his Ravenclaw friends.

Percy shrugged, "Malfoy was being a bully, so I embarrassed him. Then he threatened me, and I think he said something bad."

Ernie grimaced, "He called Justin a Mudblood." Both Susan and Hannah gasped, but Justin seemed just as confused as Percy.

"What does that mean?" Justin asked.

Ernie glanced at Susan and Hannah who both gave him encouraging nods. He sighed before explaining in a hushed whisper, "It's a terrible slur for a muggle-born. No decent wizard would ever say that."

Percy snorted, "Malfoy's clearly not a decent wizard."

Ernie nodded his head in agreement, "Everyone knows the Malfoys are a bunch of blood purist." He frowned then, "As brilliant as it was to see you utterly humiliate him, I'm not sure if you should have done that, Percy. He wasn't joking about his father being a governor. Lucius Malfoy could make you leave Hogwarts if he convinced enough people. My old man says Malfoy has a lot of pull at the Ministry, and I'm sure not everyone would be glad that Dumbledore brought in an American."

Percy considered it for a moment before shrugging, "I'm not too worried about it. My dad's family is pretty important too, and a lot of them want me here. They have a tendency to get what they want." He figured that as much as Zeus didn't like him, his uncle would like it even less if some smug, arrogant mortal interfered with his orders. At the very least Hecate would probably step in and do something. The thought of Malfoy meeting his family made him laugh. "Let's just say if Malfoy or his father ever met my Uncle H, they'd be dead."

Ernie let out a low appreciative whistle, "So your dad's family is in government?"

"No, not exactly," Percy replied.

"They're influential criminals?" Zacharias suggested.

Percy shrugged thinking of Hermes and Ares, "Some of them are."

"Your family's real, magical American gangsters, aren't they?" Justin guessed excitedly which made Percy grin.

Magical American Gangsters. Percy liked how that sounded. "You said it not me," he replied with a wink.

"So, this dangerous Uncle H is the reason you're here?" Susan asked.

Percy shook his head, "No, though I'm sure he's glad I'm gone right now, but I had to leave because of my Uncle Z. He's the main boss."

Zacharias snorted, "Do you always refer to your family by letters? Seems kind of stupid to me."

Percy just smirked, "That's because if I told you their full names, I'd have to kill you." With that he bent over his parchment and tried to start his potions essay.

Across the table he heard Justin whisper to Ernie, "He's joking right?"

"I think so," Ernie replied, but even he didn't seem certain. Magical American gangsters really was a great cover for the gods. Percy would have a lot of fun with this.

* * *

By the time Friday morning came, Percy was used to the daily owl post, but he wasn't expecting one to almost land on his plate. It had a letter tied to his leg and looked at him expectantly. "You got a letter, Percy," Hannah stated excitedly. "Is it from your mom?"

Percy wasn't sure who would have written to him, so he gave the owl a treat and safely untied the letter. The handwriting was so messy he had to put on his glasses, so he could read it properly:

_Dear Percy,_

_Would you like to have tea tomorrow morning around ten? I have some good friends coming over that I think you should meet, and I want to hear all about your first week. Plus, Fang wants to play more fetch. Send us an answer back with the owl._

_Hagrid_

Percy grinned. It would be nice to see Hagrid and Fang again, a good break from all the schoolwork his Housemates had managed to convince him to do. To answer his housemate's curious glances, he replied, "No, it's from Hagrid. He wants to have tea tomorrow." He quickly wrote his reply, folded back up the paper and reattached it to the owl after giving it another treat.

"Hagrid, the groundskeeper?" Zacharias scoffed.

Percy glared at him, "Yeah, he's a friend. Is that a problem?"

"No," Hannah quickly interjected. "It's just that he's a bit. . . odd," Hannah hesitantly admitted. "There were rumors last year that he tried to raise a pet dragon," she quickly explained at the dark look Percy gave her. "He just seems kind of dangerous."

Percy raised his eyebrows. He'd have to ask Hagrid about that one tomorrow. "Look, I'm going. You guys don't have to, but Hagrid's a pretty cool dude. His cooking is really terrible though," Percy admitted.

"Well then, we'll see you for breakfast," Justin said with a wink before quickly changing the subject, "Who wants to play Quidditch this afternoon?" In no time, everyone was talking about their favorite Quidditch teams, what brooms they had, and Smith was of course boasting how he was sure to make the House team next year.

They didn't have enough for a full game of Quidditch, so they ended up playing 3 vs 3. Even then they had to beg Hannah who didn't really like flying. Finally, Percy understood why there was really only one sport in the Wizarding World. Quidditch was really great, and they only had the Quaffle out. It had to be even more fun with the other balls. It was like a faster version of basketball even if Percy's borrowed broom from the school was supper slow compared to Zacharias' Comet 260. Percy had been surprised that there was actually a lot of truth to Zacharias boasting. He was good, and together they made a pretty good team, a little too good for Ernie, Justin, and Susan, so after their seventh straight goal, Percy and Justin switched teams to make it more even.

As they all headed back to the castle for dinner, Zacharias walked next to Percy, "Not bad Jackson. You've got good reflexes." After knowing Smith for almost a week, Percy knew that was probably the best complement he'd ever get from the other boy. "You should come out for the annual Huffleclaw match."

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"It's a sort of scrimmage between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Halloween weekend, but no one from the actual House teams can play. It's practice for future years. Usually whoever will be the next captain puts the team together and calls the shots, so they get practice too. I can't promise that Diggory will pick you, but you should still go out for it. Plus, Pierce and McGowan are seventh years, so they'll need at least two more chasers next year. I think it should be us."

Percy blinked in surprise, "Umm thanks."

Zacharias snorted, "Don't let it go to your head Jackson. You're good with the Quaffle, but you need to get used to flying. You looked like a fish out of water until you started to relax up there." If only he knew, Percy thought.

* * *

The next morning Percy headed down to Hagrid's after breakfast. It was sunny, and he could just make out several people in red flying around the Quidditch pitch, probably the Gryffindor team. Percy had to admit that it would be cool to be on the House team, and if Zacharias really thought he had a shot next year then maybe he would try to do that scrimmage match on Halloween. Percy was about to knock on Hagrid's door when he caught a glimpse of pale purple robes and golden hair through the window. There was only one person that could be.

Instantly, he dove for the nearest bush hoping no one from the cabin had seen him yet. Seeing Lockhart in class was bad enough. Percy really didn't want to see him on the weekend too, so he hid behind the bush peeking out every once in awhile to see if the coast was clear yet. Finally, after what felt like ages but was probably only a few minutes, Percy heard the door open. He risked a look when Lockhart continued to talk which was why he didn't notice the three kids on the other side until one of them stepped on his foot.

"Ouch!" Percy hissed barely remembering to keep his voice low.

"Jackson?" It was Harry Potter wearing red robes in a much more maneuverable style than the normal black ones. His two friends Ron and Hermione were with him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, avoiding Lockhart," Percy muttered. "Last thing I want is him telling me how to better act like a ghoul for his next class."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, and they waited until the annoying professor was out of sight before standing up. That was when Percy realized that something was wrong with Ron. His face was extremely pale, and he leaned on Harry while clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Curse backfired," Harry explained. "We hoped Hagrid could help."

As Harry dragged Ron to Hagrid's door, Percy took Hermione's place and supported Ron's other side while she urgently knocked.

Once Hagrid realized that they weren't Lockhart returning, he was quite happy to see them. Percy and Harry managed to get Ron in a chair just in time for him to throw up slugs in a large copper bucket Hagrid had given them.

Percy winced, "Yuck, that's a nasty curse to get hit with." He remembered this one from his assignment for Dumbledore. "There isn't even a counter-curse, but one book suggested eating treacle tart, I think." Ron's face turned a nasty shade of green at the thought of eating something, and he shook his head spewing more slugs.

"I think it will eventually stop on its own," Hermione suggested. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand –"

Percy tried to hide his smile. Right then, Hermione reminded him of Annabeth whenever he did anything stupid though she lacked the intensity Annabeth always had.

"Guess yeh already met this lot, Percy?" Hagrid asked as he made tea.

"Yep," Percy answered, "we have Herbology together."

Hagrid nodded his head, "Yeh know, I figured yeh'd be sleepin in the same dorm as those two." Hagrid waved his hand towards Harry and Ron. "Had yeh pegged as a Gryffindor."

"The hat tried to put you in Gryffindor, didn't it?" Hermione asked. "It doesn't usually change its mind like that."

Percy nodded, "Yeah, I asked it to put me in Hufflepuff. I'm sure Gryffindor's great and all, but Hufflepuffs just more welcoming and accepting. The hat also said something about well roundedness and character development."

Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. "Wait, you chose Hufflepuff over Gryffindor?" Harry asked shocked.

"That's right you weren't there," Hermione huffed. "The hat stopped mid shout."

"Who'd in their right mind pick Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor?" Ron managed to get out between slugs. Suddenly, Percy was feeling a lot less sorry for him.

"Me," Percy answered, "because clearly Hufflepuff is the better House." Harry opened his mouth to argue but instead just shook his head like Percy was a lost cause. "And that's why I'm in Hufflepuff because I think it's the best House. Besides, I have a thing for underdogs, and you have to admit that Hufflepuffs are the underdogs."

"Aye," Hagrid agreed. "As much as I'd like to see yeh in my ol' House, I suppose yeh'd be good for Hufflepuff." Then quickly changing the subject before anyone could continue the argument over Houses, Hagrid asked, "Who was Ron tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something – it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild," Harry answered. Malfoy again. Percy was getting sick of that guy already, and he hadn't even known him for a week.

"Malfoy called her 'Mudblood,' Hagrid," Ron said before returning to his bucket.

"That's what he called Justin in the library earlier this week," Percy chimed in. "I wasn't sure if Ernie was going to punch Malfoy or curse him, but Justin stopped him before he could do something and get kicked out of the library. Ernie said it's a really rude name for someone with non-magical parents."

"It is," Ron said bringing his head back up from the bucket. "It's disgusting. There are some wizards, like the Malfoys who think they're better than everyone else because they're pure-blood which is crazy we all know it doesn't make a difference."

"Magic is magic whether your Muggle-born or pure-blood," Percy repeated what Dumbledore had told him. Now understanding more what he meant. Hermione was the best in their year, so clearly it didn't matter that her parents were non-magical.

"Exactly," Ron agreed. "That's why the whole thing is ridiculous calling someone Dirty Blood. Most wizards these days are half-bloods anyways."

Percy jerked at the familiar name, "Half-blood?"

"Yeah, not sure what you call it over there in the States, but it's when you have a magical parent and a muggle parent or a pure-blood parent and a muggle-born parent," Ron explained.

"So I'm a half-blood?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"What would Percy be considered?" Hermione asked. "Since his mom's a sq– I mean had magical parents but isn't magical."

Ron frowned, "Suppose he'd be a half-blood too, but like I said his case is rare and none of this matters anyway. It's just stupid labels pure-blood families use to feel superior." It seemed like the Fates indeed had a wicked sense of humor. Percy was a double half-blood.

The conversation shifted to Lockhart and signed photos before Percy remembered what he wanted to ask Hagrid, "Hey Hagrid, I heard a rumor that you had a pet dragon?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned. "It was terrible," Ron said. "It bit me, and my hand got supper big and started to turn green."

"Norbert was only a baby," Hagrid defended. "He didn' know any better."

"Wait, you really had a dragon AND named it Norbert?" Percy asked in disbelief. He hadn't been sure since he knew school rumors had a tendency to be exaggerated, but to call it Norbert! That was like a grandpa's name.

Harry and Hermione launched into a very long explanation about how Hagrid had gotten the dragon from their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who was being controlled by that Voldemort guy (literally on the back of the professor's head) to steal some super powerful stone that could let someone live forever. And in the end, they along with Ron had stopped him. Ron added some stuff too in between slug vomits. For most people, the whole story would have seemed crazy, but after Percy's own adventures this summer, he was a lot more open minded and actually believed them. Somethings were just too crazy to make up.

After a quick game of fetch with Fang, Percy headed back to the castle with the three Gryffindors. Even though they weren't in his House, Percy felt like he could be friends with these kids. Until Hermione asked, "Percy, what does your father's family do? Are they why you're here?" Harry quickly elbowed her. "What? You know you're curious too."

"Sorry, she's like that sometimes," Harry explained. "If she has a question, she just keeps badgering you until she gets an answer, but sometimes family stuff should be private." Harry shrugged, but the haunted look in the other boy's eyes made Percy wonder if Harry's family life wasn't the best.

"It's okay," Percy tried for a smile. "One of my best friends is like that too. But yeah, they are why I'm here, but trust me, it's for the best if you don't know any more about them."

"But surely someone could help," Hermione sounded exasperated. "Dumbledore –"

"Dumbledore already knows enough," Percy cut in, "and he's doing what he can. As long as I stay here, everything's fine, and with luck, I'll be able to go home for Christmas." He could tell Hermione still wasn't satisfied, but it seemed like she would leave him alone, for now.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them in the entrance hall or more specifically she was waiting for Harry and Ron to give them their detention assignments. That was when Percy realized for the first time in years, he hadn't received a detention during his first week of school. Maybe he really would do okay here. Before Percy headed to the Hufflepuff table where his friends were already eating lunch, he turned back to the Gryffindors, "Well, it was fun. See you around."

Percy spent the rest of his day playing various wizard games with his friends in the Hufflepuff common room. He was lousy at wizard chess, but he figured Annabeth would've loved it. Exploding Snap was much more his style, and they played long into the night. They finally stopped near midnight when Susan accidently fell asleep on her cards. Luckily, Hannah poked her awake before her eyebrows got singed from an exploding card.

In the quiet hallway leading to the boys' dorms, Percy heard a strange, cold voice that made the hairs on the back of his head stand up: "Come . . . come to me. . . . Let me rip you. . . . Let me tear you. . . . Let me kill you. . . ."

"You guys heard that right?" he asked. It didn't sound or feel like Hecate, so he assumed the voice had come from outside of his head.

"What?" Justin asked in concern.

"That creepy voice talking about ripping and tearing and killing," Percy answered feeling uncertain now.

Even Zacharias stopped to look back at him. Ernie forced a chuckle, "Good one Jackson, you really had me going for a second there."

Percy's heart sank. They hadn't heard the voice which meant it must be a family problem just when he thought the gods had finally given him a break. He tried to smile though it probably came out more of a grimace. "Yep you got me. Just a little scare before bed, good for your heart and all," he tried to cover. He didn't want his new friends realizing how not normal he was yet. Even Hufflepuffs had limits.

Lying in his comfy bed, Percy desperately prayed to Hecate, _"Lady Hecate was that you?"_ But he never got an answer. Percy just hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Kronos. The voice didn't sound like that cold evil one Percy had heard in his dreams, but maybe it was one of his underlings. What if Luke had found him and sent something after him? But if it really was a monster and not something more godly then why was he the only one who could hear it? He'd have to keep an eye out and be ready. Luke and Kronos didn't care who they had to hurt to get what they wanted. Percy would have to start training again. Luckily, Hufflepuff's common room was close to the entrance hall. It shouldn't be too hard to sneak out the door and into the forest a few nights a week.

**It will probably be at least another month before I update again. I need to focus more on my other story.**


End file.
